The Vampire Inside
by darkotter
Summary: Kanda is a vampire, strong, deadly and breathtakingly beautiful. He doesn't care about others, but when he arrives in a new town, he finds that a to-be meal is much more than that. AU - Yullen - Chapter 20 - Epilogue
1. Prologue

A/N: Okkies...this is just a story I started. Tis yaoi. Sorry, for readers who do not like that. But here is another story. I will post something else, none yaoi, for everyone to read when I write something. And I'll try to write fast, so you can bare with it. I just hope that I can figure out something as cool as Assassin. So, please Read and Review! Yullen.

Full summary: Nights are dangerous, especially when there _is_ something out there to get you. Kanda is a vampire, strong, deadly and breathtakingly beautiful. He doesn't care about others, his only friend another vampire who can put up with his anti-social behaviors. When they head for another town in search of something new, Kanda finds himself facing an oddity. Usually his meals are just that: meals. But this one turns out to be so much more. AU -- Yullen

Rating may change.

* * *

Prologue

-Beginning of the 19th Century-

Yu turned, looking around the large study. There were many people from rich families here, at this get together. He made a noisy sigh. He didn't want to be here. He didn't like these big fancy parties that his parents put on. Yes, his parents had put them on.

He leaned against the wall, holding a wine glass between his fingers. His dark eyes traveled around the room once again, pausing at groups of people talking.

"Yu?" a soft voice asked and he turned to see a young woman.

"What is it?" he asked gruffly. Usually people just ignored him, because everyone knew that the Kanda's son was not to be trifled with. He was quick to anger and swift with a sword if need be. Apparently this young woman didn't know that.

"I was just wondering why you were standing alone," she said, watching him through pretty blue eyes. Her gold hair was almost silver, several curls falling from the neat bun around her lovely cream colored neck. Her blue dress accented her eyes perfectly.

"I always do," Yu told her, taking a small sip from his wine and watched her over the glass.

"But I was wondering why," the silver and blue girl repeated. "You're very popular, but you always push people away. A lot of people I know would love to be able to talk to you."

Yu rolled his eyes, snorting. "I don't care for people all that much," he told her, drinking from his glass again.

But she did not leave him. She just readjusted her silver shawl around her pale shoulders and watched him more carefully. "Yu..." she began. "People just want to get to know you. Why won't you let them?"

"I don't like them," he said simply. "I don't even know your name."

"That is because you never asked," she said matter of factely. "I can see that you don't care for people. A proper gentleman would ask the name of the woman who started talking to him."

Yu made a face from behind his wine glass, which thankfully the young woman missed. "Fine then," he said, sighing. "May I ask what your name is?"

"It is Olivia," she replied, a slight smile on her lips. She looked accomplished.

He looked at her for a moment. He really didn't like people. Or at least these snobs who didn't care about anything but themselves. "...That dress matches your eyes," he commented. His father would be proud that he actually talked to someone.

"Why thank you," she said, curtsying slightly. "My seamstress is very talented, don't you think? She made it from silk, all the way from China."

"That is very far," he commented, rolling his eyes. She wasn't too bright. Silk could be bought cheap here, even _if_ it was from China. But he went with it.

"Yes, it is, isn't it? But I do love silk. Its so beautiful," she told him, smoothing down a silver fold in the blue dress. He sighed. Was this all that they would talk about? Her dress and the silk? "Oh, but I must be boring you! I'm terribly sorry! Talking about silk and dresses while you are the lords son."

Yu turned, slightly surprised. She had noticed? He had to give her some credit then. "No, not at all. Its very interesting," he murmured, cringing inside. "Do _you_ sew, by chance?"

"Me? No, of course not. But I do make lace. Mother says it is very fine lace too!" she said, giggling slightly, maybe at the fact that he suggested that she would sew.

"Of course not. Lace? Isn't that hard?" asked Yu, faining interest. Oh, his father better be proud. He was actually acting interested! But sadly, his father was not here.

"Not at all," Olivia said, waving her hand. "It does take some practice, but I am able to do it rather quickly."

Yu watched her from over his almost empty wine glass. He brought it down, flicking a strand of shining black hair from his face.

"Your hair is most beautiful," said the girl in front of him.

"Is it really?" he asked, sounding bored. He couldn't keep up the act for very much longer. "Its rather bothersome sometimes."

"But its so long," she said. "How do you keep it so perfect?"

"Your hair is rather perfect," Yu said. He was getting tired of acting a gentleman.

"Thank you!" she said, smiling widely. "I am staying here, with my family, for the time being. Would it be alright, maybe, if I were to come see you?"

Yu blinked, somewhat surprised. "Sure," he managed to say. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"Yes, of course," Olivia said. "Thank you for talking to me! I'm very glad that you did."

Yu nodded and turned away, setting his empty wine glass on a table as he past then left the study where the party was being held. Once the door was closed, he gave a loud sigh. "I hate parties," he grumbled, turning to walk down the hall.

"Yu, what're you doing?"

Yu jumped then turned. "Mother!" he said, startled. "I was...taking a break."

His mother walked up to him, chuckling slightly. "You don't fool me," she told him. "I know you hate parties. But just don't let your father hear you say that or you might be in trouble. You may leave. If anyone asks, you may tell them I told you it was alright for you to leave."

"Thank you mother," he said, bowing slightly to the lovely woman with the long black hair, so much like his, and then hurried down the hall, away from the study. He smiled slightly, glad that his mother was so kind, as he left the house and walked down the steps, into the street.

He started walking, not going anywhere in particular, when he heard a snippet of conversation and slowed.

"Been another attack," a man was murmured to another. "Down in the Whalers district. Another killing."

Yu froze, listening more intently. _Killing? Why've I never heard of attacks? He said another attack..._

"There was?" the other man asked nervously. "Its been getting closer and closer to here! First the Silver Star district then the Cunnington district and now the Whalers district?"

The man nodded. "Yes. It seems like its going in a line. How many people have died, do you know?"

The second shook his head. "Ten, maybe fifteen? I know that the up-tops don't even know about it though. They're so sheltered, leaving us common folk to deal with this killer."

"Tell me what's happening!" Yu ordered. He'd come over hurriedly. "Why haven't we heard anything about it?"

The two men looked startled, taking in Yu's appearance. They could tell he was an up-top by his clothes. Why would an up-top be talking to them?

"Tell me!" Yu repeated.

"T-the attacks! You all don't hear about it because the station, t-the police station is keeping it quiet! T-they don't want you all to be alarmed!" the first man said quickly.

"Attacks? I heard you saying killings too!" Yu said.

"Y-yes!" the second said. "There's been killings all throughout the town! They seem to b-be moving here, through Silver star then Cunnington then--"

"Whalers, I heard," Yu said. "But that means..."

"I-if this killer keeps up the direction then they'll be here," one of the men said.

"Thank you," Yu said, handing each a coin then rushing back, walking swiftly through the street back to his house.

The two men looked bemused, glancing at each other then at the coins that the young man had given them.

Yu reached his house, almost running inside and through the hall. He past the study where the party was still going on. He had only been gone for ten minutes or so.

"Yu? What's the matter? I thought you retired!" the voice of Olivia said from behind as he walked past the study.

"Not now," he grunted, not looking back. He headed for his father's study. Pushing the door open, he strode in.

"Father!"

"Yu? What is it? You know not to disturb me when I--"

"Do you know about the killings and attacks?" Yu asked, cutting his father off. The elder man turned slowly to face his son.

"How did you hear about that?" he asked, narrowing his eyes to look his son up and down carefully.

"I heard some common folk speaking about it!" said Yu, straightening his jacket. "Why have you not told us? You knew?"

"Yes, I knew," his father snapped. "It was none of your concern. It is the common folks concern, and the police station. You do not have to worry about it."

"But people are--"

"It is nothing that you have to worry about," his father told him, softer than before. He placed his hands on Yu's shoulders. "It will be over soon. Do not worry."

"Father!" Yu said. "The killer's going through districts. The men I spoke to told me that! Whoever the killer is, he's going to reach this district next if he continues!"

"Yu!" his father said sharply and gave a short squeeze to his son's shoulders. Yu winced. "Do not listen to the common folk. They do not concern you."

Yu blinked, staring at his father. Slowly, he drew away, out of his fathers grip. "I never knew my father was so heartless as to not care about the welfare of the towns people, even if they are common folk."

His father drew his hand back and brought it across his face. Yu's eyes widened and he stumbled back, a hand going to his cheek.

"Do not speak to me in that way," his father said dangerously.

Yu looked up, his eyes flashing, but he kept his silence. "Yes father," he said. "I'm sorry."

"Now, go to your room," his father ordered. Yu walked backwards from the room. Once he was safely out of view of his father, the door closing with a snap, he ran through the house, to his room. Slamming the door once he was in, he leaned against the wall.

"Stupid father," he growled. "Why didn't he tell us? We have a right to know..."

Sighing, he pushed himself from the wall and walked over to a chair, collapsing onto it. He slouched for a moment then pulled his jacket and shoes off and pulled his feet onto the chair, underneath him. He would calm down, thats what he would do, then he would try to figure something out. Closing his eyes, he settled his hands on his knees and fell silent.

-ooo-

Yu's eyes flew open as a scream echoed through the house. He jumped to his feet as more screams drifted through.

"What the hell?" he muttered, looking around then running from his room, not bothering to put shoes on. He dashed down the hallway, then down the stairs, where the screams where coming from.

"What's happening?" he yelled at one of the servants, running the other way.

"The killer!" she yelped, continuing to run. "They're here!"

The maid knew about the killer. The maid did. And he didn't. He cursed his father. Who had the killer gotten? He continued running, skidding to a halt in front of the study where the party had been taking place. He didn't know how long he had been sitting on that chair, but it didn't seem long if there were still people in the study.

Looking inside, his blood ran cold.

Bodies lay everywhere. Blood was seeping into the carpet and into the chairs as people lay dying. And in the center of the room, standing tall but bent slightly because his victim was shorter than he was, was the killer.

He looked up, eyes flashing gold, as Yu entered. "Ah, you must be Yu," he said, an devilish smirk spreading across his face. There was blood on his lips and as he smiled, Yu could see the silver flash of fangs.

"Vampire..." Yu whispered, frozen to the spot. He'd heard legends about vampires, demons who sucked the blood of humans to gain strength. But they had been just legends. They weren't _real_. But here was one, standing before him.

The man raised a slender dark eyebrow, letting his prey fall from his arms. Yu looked down and blanched. It was his mother. Death white and still. She was dead. He'd killed her.

"You...bastard!" he yelled at the creature, who had straightened and wiped his mouth on his sleeve, ridding his lips of the blood.

"Oh, am I?" the man asked.

Yu spun around as he heard a high pitched cackle. "Brother...I don't think you should provoke him, he looks pretty scary."

Yu's eyes widened. A young girl was perched on one of the tables, holding the figure of another person up. She drew back, smiling widely. Her fangs glinted in the light as well and she let the person fall to the ground just as her 'brother' had done.

Yu took a step backwards, eyes wide. The girl jumped from the table gracefully and walked over to her brother.

"Tyki," she whined. "Can I have him?"

The man looked at the girl. "Lets share..." he said, the demonic smile spreading across his face again. And then he lunged forward with a deep growl.

Yu let out a startled yell and ran from the room, slamming the door shut. He ran down the hall, making it halfway down when he heard the door give way and splinter to pieces at the force of the two vampires. He continued running, out of the door and into the street.

The two were right behind him, faster than he was. They called out playful and teasing comments as they chased him.

Yu could barely breath as he tried to run faster, slipping into a cemetery. The grass was soft on his cut up feet as he ran swiftly around the crypts. Maybe he could hide...get away from them.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" the girl sang as he crouched behind an older crypt. "Oh, hide and seek is so much fun!"

"Where are you?" the man called.

Yu stayed silent, trying to regain his breath and stop his heart from beating so loudly. If they really were vampires, and Yu had strong evidence to prove that they were, then they would be able to hear him easily.

But the voices seemed to be getting farther away. Carefully he straightened up and peered around the stone. Even though it was dark, shadows everywhere, the moon was full and cast a strong light, strong enough for him to see. He didn't see anything. Taking a step backwards, he kept his eyes where they were around the crypt.

He continued to step backwards, his steps getting quicker.

Yu turned swiftly, aiming to run.

And almost ran into the tall man who had managed to get right behind him. He wore a large smirk on his thin face as he looked down at Yu.

"Yu, I don't think you'll be getting away," the man said. "So, stop running and lets have some fun."

Yu backed up quickly, too close to the man. "Get away from me," he hissed. "Haven't you killed enough? You killed the whole party!"

"We didn't _eat_ the whole party though. Only two or three," he told Yu, grinning.

"And we want you as dessert!" the singsong voice of the young girl said. He looked around and saw her sitting on top of the crypt, legs swinging childishly.

"You...killed all those people and didn't even eat them?" Yu asked, disgusted. He felt really sick. He continued to back up slowly, eyes traveling around and stopping on a long stick.

"Yes," the girl said. "It was rather fun, wasn't it, Tyki?"

The man, Tyki, grinned widely. "Yes, of course. Would you stop trying to get away?" he said, lunging forward.

Yu grabbed the stick swiftly and brought it to meet the vampire. It hit him in the chest, but he just grabbed it from Yu's hands and pulled it away with a strong jerk. Then without so much as breaking his movement, he grabbed the young man.

"Don't struggle, it'll only make it hurt more," he purred into Yu's ear.

Yu wasn't about to go out with a fight. He pulled away with as much strength as he had, almost getting away from Tyki, but tripping on a crumbled gravestone and falling.

"See, you can't get away," the vampire said, pulling him up once more, his lips by Yu's ear again. "I like you...you know how to fight..."

And then he slid his lips down, grazing them across Yu's neck until he reached the spot he wanted. He slipped around Yu, standing behind him. "It won't hurt...for long," he murmured.

Yu struggled. "Let go of me!" he said, trying to get away.

Tyki just let out a deep growl and lunged forward, fangs meeting Yu's neck. The young man let out a startled yell of pain as the sharp teeth cut deep into him. He felt his blood spill over, into the vampire's mouth as he began to feed.

It wasn't painful. Not really. Just at the beginning. But the pain was soon replaced by a dull numbness that soon enveloped his whole being. His vision blurred. He was no longer holding himself up, the vampire Tyki was. At one point he felt a small twinge as another pair of teeth joined. So the girl had joined in as well.

And then there was nothing...just sweet blackness.

-ooo-

Yu's eyes flashed open and he sat up. What had happened? He didn't know...He looked around, very confused, to see that he had been lying on a couch in a very fancy looking study.

"Oh...Tyki, he's finally 'woken' up," a soft voice called from across the room and he looked around.

He saw a girl lounging in a chair, licking a large, brightly colored lollipop. Something stirred in his memory. He knew her...from where though?

"Good," a deeper, male voice said and again Yu turned to see an older, tall man walk into the room. "I was beginning to worry."

"What's going on? Who are you?" Yu asked.

"You just 'woke' up," the man, Tyki told him. "I remember when I 'woke' up...I was very disorientated as well. It'll pass."

"'Woke' up?" he asked.

"Yes, you were dead," the girl said. "I'm Road by the way."

"Dead?" Yu repeated stupidly.

The man nodded. "Yes. And I'm Tyki."

"You killed me," Yu said after a moment. Then his face split into a wide grin. "Oh, I remember now..."

"That was fast," Tyki commented, leaning against a wall.

"I'm a vampire, aren't I?" he asked, looking at his hands for a moment, then reaching up and checking his neck for a pulse. There was none. "My heart isn't beating."

"Yes, you are now. And no it isn't. We don't need one," Tyki said, smiling slightly. "Would you like to stay with us, or would you like to go out on your own?"

He motioned to Road. So they went together. Yu paused, thinking. "I might...hang out for a little as I get adjusted," he said. "But...there is something I must do."

"'Course," Road said. "Both of us had people we wanted to kill when we first 'woke' up. Just be back before the sun is up, or you'll be a fried shrimp!"

Yu glanced at her. "...The sun?"

"Yes," Tyki said. "Along with wooden stakes, fire, and beheading. Holy water just hurts like hell, but it won't kill you."

Yu nodded slowly then stood. He made a face as he did and stretched. "Sore," he muttered.

Tyki nodded. "Yeah, I remember that as well," he said, grinning widely. "Have fun."

Yu glanced at him as he headed from the room. He headed down the hall towards the door that looked to be the front door and opened it, looking out. He found himself in a district close to his own and he smirked to himself, heading out.

He reached his house and opened the door, slipping inside. It seemed rather empty. Curious, he walked through, pausing at the study where he had first seen Tyki and Road killing off the guests. He smirked to himself once again as he remembered. He didn't know why, but he understood now. He got why they killed _everyone_ and not just a couple.

Then he closed the door carefully – someone had cleaned the bodies – and headed to his fathers study. Yu wondered how many days it had been since he died. He reached his fathers study quickly and opened the door slowly, looking inside.

His father was sitting at his desk, head in his hands. When he heard the door open, he looked up, and his eyes widened, then narrowed, anger flaring.

"Why do you even bother coming back?" he spat, standing. "Your mother and the whole party was killed and you run off like a child!"

Yu watched him with cold eyes.

"Why didn't they get you? Those killers..." his father muttered, walking over to him. "You didn't even try to stop them. If you had been down there, you might've been able to help them!"

"Why didn't _you_ help them?" Yu asked coldly. His father stared at him, standing in front of him, eyes cold as well.

"You know I was at a business meeting. I can't do everything!" his father said angrily. He drew his hand back and hit his son. "Useless..."

"I was just waiting for you to do that," Yu growled then hit his father hard, causing him to stumble back. "You see, I didn't just run off. I was being chased. And they caught up with me. I didn't get away. They killed me. I'm dead."

His father stared at him, eyes wide. "W-what?" he stuttered, covering his cheek with his hand. Yu reached out and touched his father on the face gently. "You're ice cold!"

"Told you," Yu said, then lunged forward with a growl. "And yet you didn't believe me when I said we should worry about the killers." And he sank his fangs – coming into being of their own accord – into his fathers neck.

-Beginning of the 20th Century-

Kanda looked at the body of the young man over the hand that he had been examining. This guy was taking forever to wake up. He tched, lounging on the chair and poking the body with his foot. He'd have to wake up sometime.

The redhead had practically asked to get bitten. Well, not really. But in Kanda's mind, he had. He hadn't left the dark eyed vampire alone and pushed him over the edge, getting himself killed. But Kanda was merciful enough to turn him. Plus, he needed someone to hang out with.

As he stared at the body, he felt a twinge of regret. The guy would follow him around, wouldn't he? Damn. Aw well...he could deal with a fledgling vampire easily enough if he really needed too. But he would just have to wait and see.

Glancing back at the body again, he was relieved to see him twitch. "Oi, wake up!"he called.

The young man made a small moan, eye flickering open. For a moment he blinked, then sat up slowly, looking around. "What happened?" he mumbled.

"You took your time," Kanda said grumpily. "Makin' me wait."

"What're you talking about?" the redhead said, staring at him with a lone green eye.

"You didn't wake up for the longest time," Kanda drawled, watching him. "You're dead, by the way."

The other blinked several times, trying to figure out what Kanda had said. "Wait...I remember you. I was bugging you because I had nothing to do...wait...dead?"

Kanda rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yes, dead. What's your name? Can't just call you dead man."

"Lavi," he said. "...Dead?" He was silent for a moment before his face cracked into a wide smile. "This is neat! What am I?"

The dark haired vampire stared at him, his mouth opening slightly as he gaped. "You...have issues," he grumbled. "And you're a vampire."

"A vampire?! That is _so_ cool!" he said. "I thought they were just legends..."

Kanda turned away from him. "As did I," he said. "Until I met one."

"Huh. What's your name? I don't remember you saying it when I was...not dead," said Lavi.

"Its Kanda," the vampire replied. "And I didn't say it before. You were bugging me. So I killed you."

"But you turned me into one as well," Lavi said, getting to his feet.

"And now I'm wishing I didn't," Kanda grumbled. He felt like he wasn't going to be able to get away from this guy, even if he _did_ try to kill him. "Don't you have someone that you'd want to kill or something?"

Lavi raised his one visible eyebrow. "Um, no," he said.

"What kind of a vampire are you?" Kanda scoffed, eyeing him with distaste.

"What do you mean?" the redhead asked.

"I mean...you don't want to kill anyone? Softy," the dark eyed man said.

Lavi was silent for a moment. "I never said I didn't want to kill anyone. I just said that I didn't have anyone I wanted to kill, as in, know anyone I wanted to kill," he said, coming over to Kanda. "Are you always like this?"

"Like what?" Kanda said, turning to look at Lavi. He jumped slightly as he saw the other closer than he had thought and moved back.

"Paranoid?" Lavi asked, giving a short laugh. "You're all...grumpy. You need to loosen up."

Kanda glared at him sharply before turning and heading for the door. "The sun's just gone down. We can go out now..." he said, glancing back at Lavi. The newly made vampire, Lavi, hurried after him, looking excited. His vampire blood would kick in soon and he would need no help from Kanda. Not that he would give any.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! Reviews?


	2. Silver and Scent

A/N: Here's chapter 1. The other was just a prologue...So, onto the real story. Its kind of funny that chapter 1 is shorter than the prologue, but whatever. Hope you enjoy! _Disclaimer - I don't own D.Gray-Man_

* * *

Chapter 1 - Silver and Scent

-Present-

Kanda looked out at the town, a bored expression on his face. "Why did I even come here?" he murmured to himself as he headed into the town. It was small, the highest building only five stories or so...well, maybe ten, but Kanda liked to be dramatic. It was the same thing to him. He liked big cities. It was easier to get people, right off the street, without other's noticing. In smaller towns, it was a little harder, because people noticed sooner.

He walked through the streets, eyes narrowed slightly as he looked around. It could be called a city, he decided. Not that _he_ would call it that, but you could, if you really wanted too. It was bigger than he had first expected. He spotted a club a little ways up the street and watched as several teenagers, around what age he would be if he were still alive, give the bouncer some money and entered.

The longhaired vampire debated whether or not to go in. He could probably find a snack quite easily, especially if he just looked lonely. Someone would just come up to him and talk and then make themselves a meal. That was fine by him.

He headed for the door, scowling as he always did and pushed away his long hair as it fell in front of his face.

"Its five dollars to get in," the bouncer told him. Kanda nodded, giving him the appropriate bill. He was allowed to enter and he did so, walking inside and looking around.

This would be a perfect place to get dinner, or breakfast, for Kanda. The night was just starting. His dark eyes traveled around the club. It looked like a popular hang out for high schoolers. The tables were filled, as was the dance floor. He had to admit that the band was at least half way decent as well.

There was a large array of styles in the club as well and he was surprised to see some more book wormy types as well, but they didn't really look book wormy here. They looked like they were having fun. His eyes traveled through the crowd, searching for someone that would be easy.

He found himself staring at a girl who was standing alone by the side of the dance floor, looking longingly at it, like she wished she could be out there as well, dancing to the beat of the loud, throbbing music.

Kanda made his way carefully over to her, standing back for a moment then approaching her. "I noticed that you were standing alone...are you not with anyone?" he asked her.

She looked around, startled. "O-oh," she said, eyes widening as she took in his appearance. "N-no...I'm not with anyone. I t-thought I was...but he dumped me. He's dancing with that girl." She pointed to a couple dancing somewhere in the middle of the crowd. Kanda looked at them for a moment.

"Would you like to dance, then?" he asked her.

A small blush spread across her face. "O-ok," she said. He took her hand and led her out. It was a fast sort of beat, not one to slow dance, but they danced.

If Kanda had to name one thing he had learned in his 200 odd years alive or...undead at least, it was patience, and making himself do stuff, even if he didn't want to do it. Like this. Ok, that was two, but he didn't care. He really disliked dancing, but if he got an easy meal out of it, sure thing.

After the song had finished, he led her off the dance floor, walking deliberately past the couple the girl had pointed out. She glanced at him then smiled sweetly at the couple. The girl stared at her, jaw dropping. The boy managed to look away, but Kanda was conscious of the girl's eyes on them as they left.

"What's your name?" she asked him as they left the club. The bouncer didn't seem surprised. "Mine's Sarah."

"Its Kanda," he told her, keeping his arm around her waist.

"Is that...Japanese?" she asked.

He looked at her, nodding slowly. "Yes," he said, surprised that she had gotten it. He watched as she gave a small wistful sigh.

"I wish I could go to Japan," she murmured.

"You do?" Kanda asked, stopping. He pulled her to a stop as well. "Why?"

"Its just so...cool," she told him. "Or I think so. But it must be boring for you..."

"Not at all," he said, brushing away the hair from her neck. "Has anyone told you that you have a beautiful neck?"

"U-um," she said. "No...b-but thank you."

"You do," he said, leaning forward and running his lips along it. She gave out a shaky breath and didn't realize that he had pushed her back against the wall.

"Thank...you..." she repeated. He pulled back to glance at her, giving her a small smile. Her blush had spread, her cheeks glowing. She was staring at him through wide, unfocused eyes, like she was confused. "Why...did you pick me?"

"Hmm?" he murmured, kissing her neck.

"I mean...at the club..." said Sarah, trying to keep the shakiness out of her voice as he proceeded. "I'm always the oddball."

"You don't seem odd to me," he murmured against the skin, nipping it slightly. He let his fangs slide out but didn't bite her.

"R-really?" she asked. "But you seem like...like a movie star or something...you're so...glamorous..."

"Thank you, but I'm not," he said. He ran his teeth, fangs and all, over her skin on her neck lightly, not enough to leave a scratch, just strong enough to give her a chill down her spine. "Such a lovely little neck."

She gave out another shaky breath. "I think I should be--" She never finished her sentence. Kanda didn't let her. He sank his fangs into her neck, marking the had-been-perfect skin with a deep bite and red liquid. Without a moment's hesitation, he started to drink, drawing in her blood. She was so good and fresh. He let out a growl, biting down harder and causing more blood to flow into his mouth.

At first she had let out small cries of pain and had struggled, but already her attempts at freeing herself were weakening, Kanda holding her strong against the wall. Soon she had fallen unconscious and then her heart would slow then stop all together.

The vampire drew back, letting the body fall to the ground. "Thanks a million," he growled, licking his lips and straightening his shirt. He glanced down at her, deathly pale, a smirk stretching across his face. He just wondered who would find her and what their reaction would be. But he couldn't stay there.

The longhaired vampire turned and started down the street once more, back towards the club. His hands in his pockets, he was just passing the club's door when someone rushed out of it, colliding with him.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry!" the person said as Kanda straightened up with a small growl, looking at them.

"Watch where you're going," he snapped, hissing slightly. The person, turning out to be a young man, backed up, startled.

"I _am_ sorry!" he said then glanced around. "But I must be going. I'm sorry again."

Kanda watched him hurry away, eyes narrowed. Why was he in such a hurry? And what was with his hair? Was he trying to make a fashion statement or something? It had been bright silver. How could he even have that color...that was definitely not normal. It wasn't even bleached white.

He shook his head and continued down the street, feeling refreshed from his meal. Kanda's eyes traveled around as he walked. The town was rather lively, even at this late hour. The street lamps gave off enough light so that you could see well and shops, restaurants and cafes added to the glow, still open, people going in and out.

Not occupied by any other thing, his thoughts drifted back to the strange white haired young man. Now that he thought about it, he remembered seeing white hair in the club, but was too hungry and too in a mood of not caring to actually care. He had had a scar across his face as well, the young man did. It ended with a pentacle on his forehead, above his silver eyebrow.

Now that he was thinking about him, he fascinated Kanda. He paused on the sidewalk so that he didn't end up walking into something. "And...what was that feeling?" he murmured to himself, thinking. When they had hit, Kanda had gotten a chill up his spine, as well as a wonderful feeling of delight in his head.

It was the kid's scent, he decided. Scents had an overwhelming effect on him. He was especially sensitive towards those pure, soft scents. He always tracked them back down, easy to find because of their intoxicating scent, and drank them dry. He always felt more rejuvenated after words, his mind calmed slightly. But this had been different.

There was something about the boy's smell, some mysterious...tantalizing something that was perfect, that triggered something in his mind that he couldn't think of.

"What is it?" he growled to himself, trying to figure it out.

But before he could come to any conclusions, he was startled out of his thoughts when a loud sound echoed from an alley and he turned, curious. He sped up and peered into the alleyway, eyes narrowed as he searched for the disturbance.

"What're you doing here, Yu-chan?" an obnoxious voice called.

Kanda turned straight around and started down the street quickly, trying to get away from the idiot. But he had no such luck. He heard scrabbling from the alley then hurried footsteps, which soon reached him.

"Yu-chan...You're ignoring me!" the owner of the voice, Lavi, whined, grabbing onto Kanda's arm.

"Its Kanda, idiot," he snapped, turning swiftly. "Why are you even _here_?"

"I was just checking out the town!" Lavi said, grinning widely. "But I didn't know that you would be here."

"Are you sure you weren't following me?" Kanda asked, continuing down the street, Lavi bobbing after him.

"'Course not," he said, grinning wider still. "I wouldn't follow ol' grumps."

Kanda gave the redhead a glare. "And _what_ were you doing in that alley? You were making so much noise..."

"I fell off the roof," he said, the look on his face anyone else would mistake as embarrassment. But he knew that the redhead was incapable of becoming embarrassed. He was just acting.

"Why were you on the roof?" Kanda asked. "Not that I care..."

"I was looking around the town, like I said before...but then I fell off and fell into that dumpster," the other vampire replied, fixing his headband. It had been skewed from the fall. "Thankfully."

"It wouldn't have killed you," the dark haired man said, his tone accusing. "You couldn't have died from that."

"I know that! I'm what, 118, something like that? I should remember that stuff, shouldn't I?" he said, waving his hand about. Kanda smacked it.

"I don't want to get hit by that," he said. "And I'm what, 100 some years older, so listen to your elders."

"But we're both 18, Yu-chan!" he said, snickering and putting an arm around Kanda's shoulders.

"Take it off or I'll break it off," he growled. "And I don't think you can regrow a whole damn...arm..." he drifted off, turning fully around, eyes wide.

"Um, Yu?" Lavi asked, staring at his fellow. "Yu?"

Kanda blinked several times. "Its that kid again," he murmured, pointing. And he was right. Not that he could mistake that silver hair. "I saw him earlier."

Lavi raised an eyebrow. "He's just an odd kid, come on! Take me to something cool!" he nagged, pulling on Kanda's arm.

"Get off," he growled, still staring as the silver haired boy walked glanced both ways and then crossed the street. His arms were filled with books as he started to cross.

"Oh..." Lavi commented, looking over the head of the boy.

"What is it?" Kanda asked, eyes still on the boy.

"...A car," he said simply.

Kanda's head snapped around. A car was indeed driving down the street, faster than it should've been, swerving crazily. "No!" Kanda said, and ran forward, faster than a human, and slammed into the silver haired boy, forcing him out of the way just as the car zoomed past.

Giving a deep growl, he pulled himself up. "What do you think you're doing? You were going to get hit!" he growled.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't see it!" the boy said, looking up at Kanda.

"You should've been more...care...ful..." Kanda drifted off as he met the boy's gaze. His eyes were silver blue. Kanda shook his head vigorously, trying to clear it. It didn't work so well. The moment he opened them again, meeting those silver eyes again, his head got fuzzy.

"A-are you alright?"

Kanda blinked. It was the silver boy. He had pulled himself up, leaving his books, and walked up to Kanda. "You don't look too well..."

"I'm fine," he snapped, trying to regain himself. "Just watch where you're going better next time."

"I will..." he said, gathering his things.

The vampire turned, needing to get away before he completely lost it and did something stupid. He looked across the street to see Lavi staring at them, obviously surprised. He glanced back, and he regretted it. The moment he did, he was filled with that odd feeling once more.

"Thank you," the boy said. He'd gotten all of his books together. "I'll try to be more...Oh! I'm sorry! I completely forgot! I ran into you earlier too!"

Kanda nodded silently. "Yeah," he managed to say.

"I'm sorry! I knocked into you and then you had to save me..." he said, a light pink blush spreading across his pale cheeks.

"Its...its alright. Just pay more attention," Kanda growled in an attempt to get back to himself. He turned once more, walking from the curb to go rejoin the idiot watching them.

"I'm Allen," a soft voice called. Kanda turned to stare at the boy. "What's your name?"

"...Kanda," he said gruffly, turning away again. He knew the boy's name. _Shoot me now_, he thought to himself. _Kill me. I am stupid._

"Well, thank you Kanda," Allen said, standing on the curb. Kanda didn't turn around, just gave a small wave and continued walking, reaching the other side of the street. When he looked back again at the other side of the street, he found that the boy, Allen, had disappeared.

He stared at the place where he had been, intoxicated by the scent of the boy. He closed his eyes for a moment, breathing deeply. He had it on him.

"Um...Yu?"

Kanda opened his eyes to find Lavi staring at him, his surprise evident on his face. "What?" he snapped.

"What…was that?" the redhead asked. "You just saved a human."

The navy haired vampire blinked several times. "…Yeah, so? Can't I have a heart _sometimes_?"

"But you don't _have_ a heart," Lavi pointed out. "Not a beating one at least. Got no soul either…which is nice, because if _I_ had a soul, I'd be feeling pretty guilty about killing all those people."

Kanda stared at him, expression deadly. "Do you know when to stop talking?" he growled. "He was going to be hit by that car. I didn't want to watch him get—"

"Squished? Crushed? Run over? So that his blood would cover the street and dye it a lovely red color?" Lavi asked quickly, an odd, devilish smile on his face. "I would think you'd _want_ to see that, for the blood if anything else."

"Shut. Up," the other hissed. "Do you want me to kill you _again_? Because I will!"

"You're so sensitive. What was the big deal?"

"Didn't you smell it?" Kanda asked. "Didn't you smell his scent? It was the most…"

Lavi blinked. "What are you talking about, Yu-chan? Did you eat somethin' bad? His scent wasn't any different from any other innocent high school kid. Sure it was sweet and soft and pure and all that good stuff, but nothing different."

Kanda stared at him for a moment. "Maybe that girl was a little off or something," he grunted. "If you didn't smell the difference in that kid."

"Tell me, little Yu-chan," Lavi said, grinning widely and resting his arm on the other vampire's shoulder. "What did that boy smell like to you?"

"It wasn't just the smell," he murmured. "But he smelled like…he was the sweetest thing I've ever smelled. And…the bitterest. I can't explain it, now get off me."

"It wasn't just the smell, you say?"

"No, I got an odd feeling as well," he muttered, trying to pull away from Lavi's arm. Lavi let him pull away, watching him curiously. Kanda glanced back at the redhead. "…Do you have a place to stay, or do we need to get one?"

"We?! We! Goodness!" Lavi said. "You're letting me stay with you?"

"Do you?" he repeated, not paying attention to his statement.

"No, I do not," Lavi said. "But we can get one…lets go find the biggest house and kill off everyone and then—"

"And have the cops come and bust us. Are you mental?" Kanda growled. "Come on. You're not picking where we stay. We'd get caught immediately. Seriously, how have you lasted this long?"

"With my wit," Lavi said, grinning widely and following Kanda. He glared at him and Lavi pulled back slightly. "Fine. You pick. I'll be quiet for a little."

-ooo-

Kanda lounged on the couch in the abandoned house, a little ways from the club that he had met little Sarah at. They had stolen the couch. It hadn't been in the house. But Kanda wanted to have _something_, so he and Lavi had gone out and jacked it from some unsuspecting home.

One thing was for sure…the owners of the couch would be very confused when they went downstairs into their living room the next morning to find their couch gone. It was a rather nice couch, Kanda mused. Very comfortable. He rolled onto his stomach and looked over at Lavi, who was on the floor, going through books.

"Where'd you get those?" he asked, watching as Lavi turned them around, then tossed several over his shoulder, causing them to hit the wall.

"They were here," Lavi replied, not looking up. "I don't think this place is really abandoned, Yu-chan."

"How many times do I have—"

"—To tell me that its Kanda, I know," Lavi muttered. "But this house is in pretty good shape. Wonder if they're on vacation or something…"

"Doesn't matter. They're not here now, are they?" Kanda muttered, watching as Lavi threw another book away from him.

"I guess not," Lavi said, finishing the stack of books he had and looked up at the other. "Are we going to do anything?"

Kanda glanced at the window, the blinds pulled completely down. "Out there? Now?" he asked, his tone skeptical, raising an eyebrow at the same time. "If you haven't noticed, idiot, it is day."

"Oh right," Lavi said. "Day. Bad. Damn…I hate being stuck…and _hungry_ when its day. I want someone to eat."

"Go out if you like, I'm not stopping you," Kanda said.

"Haha, very funny. You just want to get rid of me," Lavi said, a wide smile on his face. "Not a chance."

"Damn, and I thought you were going to go out and get yourself killed," Kanda muttered, resting his head on the armrest. "I'm going to go to sleep…"

"Have a good rest, Yu-chan," Lavi said, still on the floor. "I'll wake you if you don't wake up at dark."

Kanda grunted and closed his eyes. But when he did, the only thing he saw was the silver haired boy. He opened them quickly, shaking his head, trying to get the image from his mind. Lavi looked over at him. "Having trouble sleeping?" he asked.

"No," the dark haired vampire said, turning so that his back was to Lavi and closed his eyes once more. But again the image of the boy. And his scent. Kanda shivered slightly. _Oh god_, he thought to himself. _Smells so good…_

In an attempt to push it away, he tried thinking of something different. It didn't help much, but succeeded in distracting him for a moment or so. His thoughts traveled to a memory of when he was still with Tyki and Road, some 200 years back.

"_Who's older?" Kanda asked, looking at Road and Tyki. "I mean…did one of you make the other?"_

"_I'm older," the small voice of Road replied, a wide smile on her face. "I made Tyki…"_

"_Really?" Kanda asked, surprised. He had thought that it was the other way around. That Tyki had made Road. It was an odd concept that Road was really older. _

_Tyki nodded. "Yes," he told the young vampire. "She sired me…she's made several vampires, actually. Vicious little thing."_

_Road smiled widely, fangs flashing for a moment. "I can't help it. But don't I look cute?" she asked, putting on a sweet expression._

Kanda was able to drift off to sleep, the silver haired boy away from his mind. But he was still very curious about him. Maybe he would go find him. See why _he_ was so special.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review!


	3. Wish to Taste

A/N: Chapter 2! Thank you everyone who has read and reviewed before this! And here is ch. 2 for you all! Please read and review!! Hope you like it! _Disclaimer -- I do not own D.Gray-Man_

* * *

Chapter 2 -- Wish To Taste

Kanda opened his eyes slowly, pulling himself from sleep and rolled over on the couch, looking around. He spotted Lavi standing beside the window, head stuck out of it as he looked around. The raven-haired vampire figured it must be night or getting there. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair, which had fallen from its ponytail in his sleep.

"Good morning," Lavi called, glancing at him from where he stood.

"How long has it been?" Kanda asked, fixing his hair.

"Since the sun went down? Ten minutes or so…I was just waiting just in case. You ready to go out?" he asked, pulling his head in and walking over to Kanda, grinning widely. "Because I'm starving."

Kanda snorted. "You're always hungry," he muttered. He straightened his shirt absentmindedly. He was half hoping to run into the silver haired boy, Allen, again. But what were the chances in that? Well, they could go to that club…

"Not always," Lavi said, cutting into the other's thoughts. "So, have any ideas of where to go? I wonder if there are any big packs of vamps here or not."

"Undoubtedly," Kanda replied. "We could go to this one club I found yesterday. Got my meal there as well…and it's a rather interesting place as well."

"Ok, I'm in!" the redhead said, grinning widely. "Come on then!"

Lavi grabbed Kanda's arm and started to drag him towards the door until the longhaired one pulled it from the other's grasp. "Get off," he muttered as they left the house that they had broken into. "It's this way."

It only took five minutes to get to the club. They paid and entered, Lavi looking around like a fox that had made its way into the chicken coop, his eye glinting sharply. Kanda could tell that he was having trouble not diving into the packs of people to eat someone. He kept a close eye on his fellow, just to make sure that he didn't do anything rash.

He made his way over to an empty table and sat down, Lavi following, his green eye traveling around for possible meals.

"You found a hot spot, Yu," Lavi commented, eye traveling with a young woman as she walked by, hips swinging more than was necessary.

Kanda grunted, looking around as well. For some reason, he wasn't very hungry. He leaned back in his chair then got up. "I'm going to get a drink," he told Lavi.

"Already on the prowl?" Lavi asked.

"Not that kind of drink," he told Lavi, glowering at him. "Drink as in a soda or something."

"Have fun," Lavi said, still distracted by the girl. Kanda rolled his eyes and made it over to the bar, getting a drink for himself. When he turned around, glass in hand, he saw Lavi standing beside the young woman that he had been staring at, laughing charmingly. The girl laughed along with him.

"Oh, you're dead," Kanda muttered, referring to the girl. He went back to the table and sat down once more, watching Lavi and the girl. The redhead had leaned down to whisper something in her ear and then together they left through the door. That girl had no clue what was going to happen to her.

The ebony-haired vampire settled back into his chair, glass between his fingers. He surveyed the club through navy eyes. And then a most wonderful scent hit him and he almost fell off his chair. His head snapped around, towards the door. Several people had entered, chatting with each other.

_What is up with me?_ Kanda thought to himself, taking a sip from his glass. He was imagining things, that was for sure. He had wanted to see Allen, to…to smell that wonderful scent, and his mind had created it. He was halfway through another drink when he spotted silver hair among the people that had just entered and inhaled some of what he was drinking. He stared.

_So it wasn't my imagination…_he thought. The scent was so strong, even through this dense crowd. The silver haired boy was talking to a girl with black hair, pulled into two ponytails. He watched him, eyes not leaving him for a second. Damn…he was making Kanda's mouth water, and some other feeling he couldn't place.

He sighed noisily and settled back, just as Lavi appeared out of apparently no where. "Had fun?" he asked as he sat down, running his tongue along his lips as he did so.

"Yes, wonderful time here," Kanda said sarcastically, glancing at the redhead. "Had a good meal?"

"Very nice," Lavi said, grinning widely. "Had anything to eat yourself?"

He shook his head. "I'm not hungry," he lied. Now that Allen had appeared, and was now sitting at one of the couches in the corner of club, he was starving. He wanted him. He wanted that boy. He couldn't understand it. He'd never met someone more unbelievably…good.

"Hey Yu?" asked Lavi, waving his hand in front of Kanda's face. Dark eyes blinked several times. He had been zoning out.

"Huh?"

"You were totally spacing out. What is it?" he asked, then turned to see where Yu had been staring and let out a loud laugh. "Oh my god. Its that kid again. He's really gotten you, hasn't he?"

"I can't believe you can't…smell it," he said. "I can smell him from way over here."

"Really? All I smell is tasty little morsels just waiting to be gnawed on. Nothing special," Lavi told him, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. "You're totally enthralled."

"No, I'm not!" Kanda said, glaring at him. He looked back at the boy. Allen had just turned away from the girl, laughing and looked around the club. For a moment his gaze drifted around and then it reached Kanda and those silver orbs widened slightly. Kanda stared at him, mouth slightly open. He was completely unaware of anything else around him. He watched as the boy murmured something to the girl beside him on the couch and stood. Then he started making his way over to their table.

"Ahhh…" Kanda muttered, looking down quickly.

"What _is_ your problem?" Lavi asked, glancing around then grinning widely.

"Hello!"

The navy eyed vampire looked up to find Allen standing beside the table, smiling. His scent was intoxicatingly strong. Kanda could hardly restrain himself.

"I didn't think I would see you so soon," he said to Kanda then glanced at Lavi. "Hi, I'm Allen. I think I saw you yesterday night too…you were standing across the street."

"Hey Allen, I'm Lavi," the one eyed man said, grinning widely. "Nice to eat—meet you."

Kanda sent Lavi a death glare for the slip of the tongue, but Allen hadn't seemed to notice.

"It was nice seeing you," Allen said, glancing over his shoulder back at the girl, who was now talking to another young woman sitting with her. "I should get back…just wanted to say hi."

He smiled at them both.

Kanda melted inside. He completely liquefied. Thankfully Allen had turned and was walking away from them so he didn't see the dark haired vampire make a rather pained face and let his head fall onto the table.

There was a small snicker and then Lavi burst into loud laughter. But thankfully the entire club was loud, so no one looked at him oddly. "That was the greatest expression I have ever seen in my life—alive and undead."

Dark eyes traveled up to the redhead. "Shut the hell up," he growled, still lying on the table.

"What _happened_?!" Lavi said, still trying to control his laughter. "You looked like you were stabbed or something. In a good kind of way…"

"Nothing happened," Kanda growled dangerously. "I'm leaving."

He pushed away from the table and started walking away swiftly, leaving the redhead at the table. He didn't think that the other would follow him…but he had to keep walking…

_Come on…keep walking…can't stop…keep walking, damn it!_ he yelled at himself in his head. He was walking past the corner with the couches. He forced himself not to look around, hands closed into fists as he got a wave of that wonderfully dreaded scent of the boy. He gritted his teeth, forcing his fangs to stay retracted. He neared the door and left quickly, a blast of cool air against his already cool skin refreshing him slightly.

He let out a sigh, walking away from the club a little ways. Once he was a block or so away, he leaned against the wall heavily, his shoulders slumping. "God, why does he have to smell so damn good?!" he muttered angrily to himself. "And something else…that weird…presence thing…"

"Are you alright?" a concerned voice asked.

Kanda looked up and nearly fell over. "Y-yeah. Fine," he choked out.

Allen looked at him curiously, eyes wide. "You left in a hurry," he commented. "I thought something was wrong."

_Oh god, he's worrying about me!_ He said to himself. For some reason, he felt as light as a feather.

"No, nothings wrong," he said, straightening up. _Don't do anything stupid._

"You sure?" Allen asked, brushing a strand of silver hair from his face. "Did your friend say something that made you mad?"

"No...well, kind of," he muttered. "Lavi's always bugging me."

"But he's your friend, isn't he?" the silver haired boy asked, coming over and leaning against the wall beside Kanda. Why did he have to come so close? And why was Kanda restraining himself in the first place? He should just eat him and be done with it. But for some reason he didn't want to eat him. But he did.

"Sure," Kanda said. "But sometimes he gets on my nerves..."

He glanced at Allen, to see him smiling. "But that's ok. You're still friends, even if he annoys you. I think thats good."

Kanda blinked, trying to keep himself on his feet.

"Are you alright?" Allen asked. "...You don't look so well."

He reached out to touch Kanda's shoulder. Kanda pulled back, away from his hand for fear that he would do something completely stupid if they made contact. Allen drew his hand back.

"O-oh, I'm sorry," he said softly. "I didn't realize. We just met. Sorry."

The dark haired vampire watched him. "No," he grumbled. "Its not your fault."

Allen smiled slightly then glanced at his watch. "Oh...its getting late. I should probably tell Lenalee I'm going then head home. I have school tomorrow," he told Kanda then started back to the club door. Kanda watched him go, confused by the scent that hung around him. He wanted nothing more than to sink his teeth into that pale neck and see if he tasted as good as he smelled.

Shaking his head vigorously, he turned his back on the club and headed down the street. He was going to go wander the town, maybe get a bite to eat. Since he couldn't just bite that boy (and he had no clue as to why, he had never hesitated before) he was starving.

He glanced around as he walked down the street, memorizing the buildings and street names. He was just passing a group of people when one stopped, turning towards him sharply. "Hey, you're new, aren't ya?"

Kanda turned, raising an eyebrow. The whole group was made of vampires. "Yeah, so?" he growled.

"Newbie, this is our neighborhood," the head, a tall lanky man with shaggy hair growled to him. "Hunt somewhere else."

The dark haired vampire kept his expression blank. "Who're you to say if I can't hunt here?" he asked. "As I see it, I can hunt anywhere I like."

"I'm tellin' ya to beat it, freshy. This is our territory," he growled.

"I'd scamper, midnight," one of the girls called. "Don't wanna mess with us."

Kanda glanced at her then turned to the leader. "How do you know that I'm younger than you?" he growled dangerously. "I could be many times your elder. But if this is _your_ territory, why don't you defend it, eh?"

"Sure," the leader hissed. "I'd be my pleasure to beat you into place."

He slid forward, aiming at Kanda's head. But Kanda just ducked easily and stuck out his foot. The vampire tripped over it, staggering and turning swiftly.

"Thought so. How old are you?" Kanda asked, looking bored.

"Old enough," the vampire hissed, launching himself at the other with a growl. He slammed Kanda into the wall, keeping a strong hold on him before biting him hard in the neck. Kanda let out a deep growl, kicking him.

"Get off," he growled. The kick hadn't really done much. But his growl was deep and threatening and the others of the pack glanced at each other nervously. Kanda stopped struggling, standing still as the leader pulled back to look at him, a sneer on his lips.

"You're in no place to order," he growled.

Kanda growled deeply, then slammed his fist into the leaders face, causing him to stagger backwards. In an instant, the raven-haired vampire had grabbed the other, holding him tightly. "Don't pick a fight when you don't know who your opponent is," he hissed dangerously in the others ear. He gave him a deep warning bit then released him.

The others of the pack backed up with the leader. "Who are you?" he hissed, holding his neck.

"I wouldn't tell the likes of you," he hissed.

"Then how old are you?" he growled. "Would you tell me that?"

"219," Kanda said shortly. "Now scram before I put you in the grave for good."

The vampires murmured to each other, looking nervously at him. He had been right. He was much older than them. He looked at them, eyes deadly, and they hurried away, the leader giving one last growl before following his pack.

Kanda turned, his lips curling into a small smirk as he started down the street once more. It had been a while since he'd had a good scrabble. That was short, but good. He felt his neck. It had already stopped bleeding. It would soon be healed. He was glad that vampires healed so fast.

Glancing around, he noticed that it was getting later. Most of the cafes and shops had closed a while ago, and several of the bars he past were also closed. It must've been around two in the morning then. He hadn't realized how long he'd been wandering. No one would be out this late. Sighing, he started back to the house he and Lavi were staying in without a meal.

When he entered, he looked around for Lavi. He wasn't in the living room. The vampire slid through the house, peering into the bedroom, to see Lavi sprawled on the bed, asleep. He snorted. That idiot...he shook his head and headed back into the living room.

He closed the blinds on the window and lay down on the couch with a loud sigh. He was still hungry, but he could wait. He closed his eyes and attempted to fall asleep.

It didn't work very well. Once he closed his eyes, he saw Allen again. Grumbling, he wondered if the boy would haunt him forever or not. He was tired. He wanted to go sleep. He tried to push Allen away from his thoughts.

Even though Allen continued to appear in his thoughts, he was able to drift off to sleep, falling into grateful darkness.

-ooo-

Kanda was woken up by a loud yell coming from the bedroom. He sat up quickly, looking around. He glanced at the window, seeing a glimmer of light under the shades. He blinked several times. It was probably the middle of the day.

His attention was drawn away from the window when Lavi ran from the bedroom, rubbing his arm.

"Damn sun," he muttered, looking at the arm.

Kanda snorted. "I take it you forgot to close the blinds," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Lavi said, continuing to rub his arm as he looked at the other. "And I see that you didn't forget."

"That's such a stupid thing to forget," he growled. "I _was_ sleeping. You woke me up."

"Sorry Yu-chan. I was kind of worried about my flaming arm!" Lavi said dramatically.

"Just go back to sleep," he grumbled, lying back down. Lavi sighed, flopping down onto the floor and stretching out for a moment before closing his eye. Kanda watched him then rolled over once more, away from the other vampire, and closed his eyes again. But this time he couldn't fall asleep. He found himself staring at the couch back, thinking.

Why did Allen make him feel like that? It wasn't like he hadn't met anyone else like him. They were very good tasting. But this was different. He smelled so good, tempting Kanda beyond the vampires dreams. And he gave Kanda this...this chill, that ran down his spine, if they got to close.

And why didn't he want to eat him?! He had been right there, standing beside him, neck showing...but Kanda hadn't even had a taste. He had forced himself _not_ to taste and he had no idea why.

He sat up, not able to fall asleep. How he wished it wasn't day...Kanda stood and slipped over to the door, opening it carefully and looking out. There were trees beside the sidewalk. It wasn't in direct sunlight. Kanda left the house, walking through the shadows. Several times he had to hurry through patches of sun to get to more shadows, but he was quick enough to not get too badly burned.

The vampire looked around, not realizing where he had been going. He found himself on a street with plenty of trees, thankfully, and a large building. He watched, curious, as the doors opened and teenagers exited. So it was the high school. He watched them from where he stood, in the shadows of a building, then froze when he noticed silver hair.

Allen was walking down the steps, a backpack over one shoulder, talking to the girl he had seen before. They walked across the street, still talking and started walking down the sidewalk. Kanda's eyes traveled with the boy, glancing around at the other students sometimes. Some were hanging around the school, others were leaving like Allen and the girl.

It must be the end of school, because many of them were carrying books for homework.

He was watching several girls chatting animatedly, wondering if he could get a meal, when a voice, coupled with a very familiar scent, startled him.

"Kanda?"

The vampire turned. Allen was standing there, the girl beside him, looking curious. "What're you doing here?"

"Huh?" he said.

"Um...you're at the school..." he said, motioning towards the building.

"I know that," he snapped. Allen stared at him. The girl glanced between the two.

"Allen, I have to go! Brother wants me home early for something," she told the boy, smiling. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Allen nodded, smiling. "Ok. See you, Lenalee," he said and gave a small wave to the girl as she walked past them both, heading down the street. Once she was gone, Allen turned back to Kanda.

"I thought that you would maybe be in school," Allen said, starting to walk again. It was good that the sidewalk was up against a high building. The shadows were enough for Kanda to walk with him.

"No," Kanda said. "I don't go..."

"Did you drop out or graduate?" Allen asked, then paused. "I don't know how old you are. I hope you don't mind me asking."

"I'm 18. I graduated," Kanda said. _Yeah, about 100 years back..._ he added to himself. He'd gone to high school for one year, graduated, just to do it. It wasn't that excited. He glanced at Allen, to find him watching him.

"Oh, ok," Allen said. "What were you doing then?"

"I was looking around the town," he said. "Found myself here."

Allen nodded slowly. "Its not that big, our town," he said. He shifted his bag on his shoulder. "Or, its not as big as those bit cities in California or something like that."

Kanda watched him, still having trouble resisting the urge to bite him. But it was day time. He couldn't feed now. People would definitely notice. It wasn't dark enough to get away with a feeding now. He glanced around. The shade was still there.

"Where're you going?" he asked the boy as they continued walking.

"My house," Allen said, smiling slightly. "Almost there."

"Your house? Do you live with your parents?" he asked.

"Nope," Allen replied, turning the corner into a shaded neighborhood and walked up the path of a smallish house. "I live alone. I used to live with my guardian, but he left. Gave me the house though."

Kanda looked at the house as they walked up the path. It was small, but good enough for a teenager. Allen must be responsible enough, he guessed, to be on his own. He wondered how old he was. He watched Allen open the door and go inside.

"Want to come in?" Allen asked, looking at Kanda.

"Sure," he said and followed, looking around. It was plain, but nice. He followed Allen through the house and to the kitchen, where the boy set down his things on the counter and opened the fridge.

"Do you want something to eat?" Allen asked, glancing behind to look at Kanda.

Kanda twitched._ Yeah...you..._ He watched as the boy looked through the fridge, back to him. His hair fell away from hiding his neck, showing the pale, perfect skin. He walked over to him quietly, watching him. He smelled so good.

Allen turned, jumping slightly when he found Kanda so close. "I didn't hear you come over," he said, giving a relieved sigh. "You startled me."

Kanda blinked slowly. His mind was not working correctly. It was telling him two different things but he could not understand. He was fighting the urge to bite him but there was another urge...he didn't know.

"Kanda? What's wrong?" Allen asked, closing the fridge. "Are you alright?"

The vampire moved forward swiftly, grabbing Allen and forcing him against the fridge.

"W-what? Ow...let me--"

Kanda had never expected this. He had never even thought, for one moment, that he would ever do that. He had thought that the part of him that wanted to bite Allen would win. He thought that he was going to bite down onto the pale neck. But he didn't.

He kissed him.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review! I shall try to continue being punctual about my chapters!


	4. Give Me More

A/N: Sorry about the delay, I was a little stuck with this chapter. Its a little shorter than the others. But here you go! I'll try to write more for the next chapter for you all!

Slight LavixKanda in this chapter. But don't worry. Its still Yullen. _Disclaimer -- I don't own D.Gray-Man._

* * *

Chapter 3 – Give Me More

Kanda opened his eyes slowly, their lips still touching. Allen's silver eyes were impossibly wide, shaking slightly as he stared at the other. He couldn't move because Kanda had a strong grip on him. The vampire pulled back slowly, still holding him against the fridge. And then his dark eyes widened when he realized what he had just done.

He let out a deep growl, letting go of the human and running from the house. It was still light. He hissed slightly in the heat then noticed a manhole. He pulled in open easily then disappeared into the sewers, into the darkness.

Once safely away from the human and the sun, he stopped, skidding to a halt in the large and oddly dry sewers. He braced his hands on the wall, hitting his head against it. "So...stupid..." he grunted as he slid down the wall, holding his head.

What had he been thinking?! He hadn't even bitten him! He'd...he'd..._kissed_ him. Kanda leaned his head against the wall. His mind was still foggy from Allen's scent and now his...taste. He ran his tongue along his lips. God, he did taste good. But not in the way he had been thinking of tasting before.

"I'm so stupid!" he growled, closing his eyes tightly.

He had seen, just before he had left the kitchen, Allen staring after him, eyes huge, as he slid down the fridge to rest on the floor. He had looked completely shocked. He had just met him, just two days ago...and he'd gone and kissed him.

"What is wrong with me? I'm a _vampire_! Not some stupid human!" he muttered, resting his head in his hands, elbows on knees. "Why the hell did I kiss him? I should've killed him!"

He moaned, leaning back once more. But...he hadn't been able to stop himself. He hadn't even known what he was planning on doing until he actually did it because being so close to the silver haired human made his mind jumbled.

After some time, he pulled himself up off the ground. Glancing around, the vampire wondered where this led. If it led around the city then they could travel by day and not have to go up top. He started off in a random direction, heading down the large pipelines. He thought that this was the direction that he and Allen had walked when they were going to his house.

Kanda would actually be lucky if it was. He didn't have the greatest sense of direction in the world. He was pretty good, but he grudgingly admitted that Lavi _was_ better with that stuff. But since Lavi wasn't there...it didn't matter. He'd just find another manhole leading to the surface and check if he needed too.

He didn't know how long he had been wandering before he decided to check where he was. He pushed open a manhole carefully. No light. It was night. He stuck his head out carefully, finding himself in an alley. He pulled himself out and replaced the cover, then left the alley, looking around.

To his surprise, he was in the alley where he had killed young Sarah, by the club. So his sense of direction wasn't completely off. With a smug smirk, he headed to the club. He was starving. Kanda didn't go in, just waited in a nearer alley for a passersby. He didn't feel like hunting. He was just going to wait.

And soon someone came by alone, walking swiftly past. Kanda reached out and grabbed them, pulling them forcefully into the alley and slamming them up against the wall. They let out a startled yell but Kanda had already started feeding. They let out pained noises, struggling fiercely, trying to get away.

But Kanda just growled animalisticly, bitting down harder. The human's cries of protest and pain soon disappeared and they went limp. He pulled away, letting them fall to the ground. He felt so much better. He hadn't even looked at them before attacking and glanced down. It was a teenage girl. He smirked slightly and left the alley, running his tongue along his lips.

"That was a quick hunt, Yu-chan," a familiar voice called and Lavi appeared beside him. "I saw you hovering and was wondering what you were doing. You were just waiting..."

Kanda looked at Lavi. He seemed very happy. He had probably just finished feeding as well.

"Yeah, didn't feel like doing anything," he grunted.

"I was wondering where you disappeared to yesterday. When I woke up you were gone and it was still day. Wonderin' if you had gone out and burned. I didn't think you had," Lavi continued, grinning widely. "Want to go out again, get dessert?"

"I couldn't keep sleeping," he told Lavi as they walked down the street. "And there were enough trees for shade. But I slipped into the sewer system later. Its huge."

"Think we could travel through that?" the redhead asked. "During the day?"

Kanda nodded absentmindedly. He had spotted a familiar looking group of people coming from the opposite direction. As they neared, he realized it was the gang of young vampires. As they spotted him, several hissed and the whole group gave the two space.

His fellow vampire watched the group curiously. "What'd ya do, Yu-chan?" he asked, keeping his green eye on them. He met the gaze of one of the group and smiled widely. They turned away with a disgusted look.

"The leader attacked me," Kanda grunted. "I showed them their place. They said this was their territory...guess they won't bug me."

Lavi grinned widely. "Nice going, Yu," he said. "What, second night in this town and you chase off some young vampires who want to kick you off their territory."

Kanda glowered at him. "Where're we going?" he asked the other. "Because if we're just going to wander then I'm heading back to the house."

"Oh don't be such a spoil sport...but tell me," Lavi said, pausing. Kanda came to a stop as well and looked at Lavi. "What did you do while you were out?"

Kanda stiffened. "I was...looking around," he growled.

Lavi's lips curled into a devilish grin. "Oh, were you now?" he asked. "Come on, you can tell me...were you spying on the little guy? Allen, was it?"

"I was not _spying_," the longhaired vampire hissed.

"Ha! But you don't not admit being with that human," Lavi said, looking triumphant.

Kanda sighed. "Hey Lavi," he said, looking at the other. Lavi looked back curiously. "...Never mind."

"Ok," Lavi said, watching him carefully. He narrowed his green eye as they walked back towards the house. The dark haired vampire glanced at him and the green eye flicked away, caught in the act of staring.

"What?" he asked.

"You're acting oddly," he commented, opening the door.

Kanda rolled his eyes, following Lavi inside. "Whatever," he muttered, but he knew that he was. He wanted Allen…so badly. He _did_ want to bite him. He wanted so badly to bite him…but something was stopping him and he didn't know what. He gave a small sigh, sitting on the couch.

"Something _is_ up," Lavi said, coming over to him. Kanda glared at him. The redhead didn't seem perturbed and sat beside the other vampire. "Come on, Yu…you know you can tell me…"

The redheaded vampire had slid closer to Kanda, who raised a slender eyebrow. Lavi just grinned and tipped the other's chin up with a finger. "What'd you do?" he whispered, lips close to Kanda's. "What'd you do to that cute little human?"

He closed the distance between their lips. Kanda made a face and pushed Lavi away. "Get off me," he muttered.

Lavi pouted, crossing his arms across his chest and turning slightly. "Fine. Yu doesn't love…" he broke off, turning so quickly that Kanda jumped back slightly, holding onto the couch. "You _kissed_ him?!"

Kanda stared at him then looked away.

"You did!" Lavi said, gapping at him. "You kissed that human! I can't _believe_ you!"

"Shut up! I wasn't planning to kiss him!" Kanda snapped.

His fellow vampire grinned widely. "From what _I_ taste, he was pretty good…or did you scare him too much? Did ya bite him too?" he asked Kanda. Kanda looked back at him.

"No, I did not bite him too," he said curtly.

Lavi looked slightly sad. "Aw, why?" he asked. "Bet he tastes real good!"

Kanda paused. "I…don't know why I didn't bite him," he murmured, thinking. He was conscious of Lavi's gaze still on him. "Oh, go away…"

"Fine, fine!" Lavi said, standing from the couch. "If you don't want to snuggle or anything…"

Kanda glared.

"I'm going, I'm going," he said, turning. "Have fun here on your own!"

The dark haired vampire ignored him and flopped down onto the couch, covering his eyes with an arm. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He wanted to bite Allen. He wanted to bite him so bad…he wanted to shove him up against the wall and kiss—

Kanda sat up quickly, covering his mouth with a hand to stop from making any noises. He had stopped himself just in time. He couldn't help keep the flush from coming across his face though and was glad that Lavi had gone out.

"Damn," he muttered to himself. "I think I'm in love with a human…"

-ooo-

He couldn't help it. He just couldn't. He was stupid, and he knew that he shouldn't be there, but he couldn't help it. The next day, yes _day_, he found himself outside the school, lurking in the shadows. But he wanted to see him. Kanda watched students heading through the hallways from where he stood. Maybe he could get in…He dropped down and slammed his head into the wall.

"I am so messed up," he grunted, leaning his back against it as he held his head. "He is a _human_. Humanhumanhuman! God, I don't even have a _soul!_"

"No, you don't. And I don't think hitting your head against the building would help," Lavi's voice said and Kanda looked around to see the other vampire leaning against a tree, grinning widely. "Hey there. I noticed you sneaking out and wondered where you were going. My guess was correct."

He groaned. "Go away," he grumbled. "As if I don't have enough problems already…"

Lavi snickered. "You need some help…maybe you need a shrink."

"I need something to eat," he growled, pulling himself up the wall. "And I don't need a shrink."

"If you haven't noticed, Yu-chan, its day," Lavi pointed out, waving his hand around airily. "You won't get away with anything _now_."

"I know that," Kanda snapped, eyes flashing dangerously. "Come on…"

"What, we aren't going to hang about?" Lavi asked. Kanda just looked at him. The redhead shrugged.

He turned, leading the way to the manhole behind the school. He pulled it open and slid into the sewer system, Lavi following him closely. The redhead closed it and came up behind Kanda, who had leaned against the wall, resting his head against the cool stone.

"You have some serious issues," the redhead commented. Kanda opened an eye and glared at him. "I mean, falling in love with a human?"

Kanda let out a threatening growl. "Leave me alone," he hissed, opening both eyes to glare. He eyed Lavi carefully, who still had a smile on his face, leaning against the wall.

"Why don't you just kill him?" Lavi continued. "I mean…just get it over with, then you wouldn't have to deal with it."

"Shut up," he growled.

"Is Yu sensitive?" the redhead asked, a grin stretching across his face. It was slightly skewed though, an odd look in his green eye.

Kanda pushed himself off the wall, growling, then grabbed Lavi by his jacket and slammed him hard against the stone. "Just shut the hell up," he hissed. "You think I don't know that he's a human and that we could never be together? Just…shut up before I shut your mouth for you!"

Lavi looked slightly surprised and closed his mouth, staring at Kanda. His lone eye was wide. Kanda let him go and turned away, starting down the tunnels. "Hey…Sorry, man," Lavi said. "D-didn't…mean too."

"Just leave me alone," Kanda growled, not turning around. He headed down, leaving Lavi leaning against the wall, staring after him. He let out a sigh as he turned a corner, continuing through the sewers. He didn't know what he was going to do. He needed to talk to someone…who was older and knew more than him. But he highly doubted that he'd find a vampire in this town that was older or more knowledgeable than he was.

He needed Tyki or Road. Or both. They would know what to do. They were both much older than him. He had never asked how old either of them were, but he guessed that they were at least 200 years older than he was.

"I don't know what to do," he murmured to himself.

-ooo-

Kanda peered through a window at the school. He couldn't believe he had come _back_, even if it was night. He sighed. He had left the idiot somewhere…didn't know where. But he didn't think that he'd be bugging him for a while. He felt a small twinge of regret at what he'd done earlier. He'd apologize later, once his head was a little clearer. Because at the moment, he was _not_ thinking straight. He had Allen's scent and taste ever since he'd kissed him.

The vampire was about to give up when he heard voices and a heavenly scent floated out from the open window.

"You're going to be at the Festival right?" a girls voice asked. He peered into the room and noticed that several people had entered.

"Yes," a soft voice said. Allen's voice. "I'll be helping out around the whole thing."

"Good," the girl said, sounding happy.

"Does everyone else have their things?" Allen asked. A murmur of voices answered his question. "Then I'll see you tomorrow at the Festival!"

Kanda looked in and watched as the students gathered their things from the room and left. Last was Allen and the girl.

"You're so prepared, Allen," she said to him as she gathered her papers. "Its great that you're president...I don't know how we would've gotten everything together without your help."

"Naw, you would've been fine without me. I'm just glad that I can help you guys," he said. Kanda saw him smile. That smile. It made him twitch. It was so...innocent. So...pure. He ducked down and covered his mouth so that he didn't draw attention to himself.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." That was Allen again.

"Ok. You'll be in costume, right?"

"Yes, of course," he told her. Kanda listened as the door opened then closed once more. He wondered if everyone was gone, and if Allen had left as well. He looked through and his heart jumped. Or it would've if it was still beating. Allen was alone. Everyone else had left.

Carefully, Kanda slipped through the window, pulling himself through silently. It wasn't that hard, since it was big enough. Allen didn't notice. His back was to him. The boy was going through some papers, murmuring something to himself. The vampire walked across the room silently and stood behind him, listening to him.

"Where is that..?" he heard Allen mutter and he picked up several papers in search for whatever he needed. "Oh, I bet I forgot it in the other classroom. Better go get--"

He turned, cutting himself off as he gasped in surprise, jumping backwards. "K-Kanda?!"

Kanda watched him, slightly amused. "Yeah?" he asked, moving closer.

"W-what're you...doing here?" Allen asked nervously, eyeing him carefully. He took a step backwards as Kanda moved closer.

"Passing through, noticed that you were still here," the vampire said softly. The human smelled so good, he was almost irresistible. Allen stared at him with wide eyes. He glanced around nervously. "What's wrong? You look nervous..."

"Please...can you just leave?" Allen asked. "L-last time wasn't really..."

"What?" Kanda purred, lifting Allen's chin with a finger. "You didn't like it?"

Allen stared at him, frozen to the spot. "I j-just met you!" he choked out.

The dark haired vampire surveyed him carefully for a moment then leaned forward and kissed Allen lightly. The boy stiffened and pulled away.

"S-stop!" he said, a rosy tinting creeping up his cheeks as he grabbed his things. "I-I have to go."

Kanda smirked and watched as Allen hurried away. "I'll see you around," he called after the boy as the door closed. He thought he saw the silver haired young man glance back at him through the window of the door as he hurried down the hall. It made the vampire smile even more. With one last glance at the retreating back of the boy, he slipped from the window again, heading down the street.

He was hungry...he ran his tongue along his lips, only to get light headed at the taste of the boy. He didn't want anyone else...he wanted Allen. But he forced himself to not turn around and chase after the boy (but he didn't know why) and headed down the street, looking for someone that he could eat.

He was walking past a coffee shop when he caught sight of a notice on the bulletin board beside the entrance. Curious, he went over and looked at it. It was about an annual 'Culture and History Festival' that was held on the high school grounds. His eyes narrowed slightly. This was what Allen had been talking about. The date was the next day, Saturday, and started at 6 o'clock in the evening. The sun was down by then.

Kanda snorted slightly. They were just inviting vampires to come and feed. All those people, at night...no one would notice if someone disappeared for a while. He continued reading. It talked about booths, games, contests, etc. He pulled the paper off the board. That would be a perfect chance to have a nice snack. And...Allen said he was going to be there...Kanda ran his tongue along his lips once more, tasting the boy. He was so good...

Kanda wanted more. He wanted the boy's blood. If the kiss was like this, he couldn't imagine how his blood would taste. Like a little piece of heaven. Like something he couldn't even think of. He let out a low growl as he thought about it. He wanted him.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! :D


	5. A Vampire's Sweet Treat

A/N: Chapter 4! Thanks for waiting, here it is, all fresh off the keyboard. :D I hope you like it! Its a bit longer for you all, a special little treat! Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 4 – A Vampire's Sweet Treat

"Look at this," Kanda said, tossing the piece of paper at Lavi once he had reached the house to find the redhead sprawled across the couch.

"What is it?" Lavi asked, picking up the paper and unfolding it. "Oh, a festival! How fun! There's bound to be lots of tasty people there."

Kanda nodded. "And sorry about before," he grumbled. He didn't like apologizing. "Wasn't really thinking clearly."

"Its fine," Lavi said, grinning. "I shouldn't have said that stuff..."

The dark haired vampire stared at him for a moment, unsure of what to say. "So, want to go to the festival?"

"Sure," Lavi said. "I bet we won't be the only vampires there."

Kanda nodded. "Its tomorrow, got plenty of time."

-ooo-

Kanda glanced around as he and Lavi reached the school grounds where the festival was being held. The sidewalk was filled with people, and lights were strung up along the path leading to the larger part of the event. It was very festive indeed. Kanda was slightly impressed at the number of people that were there, most of them dressed up.

Lavi was staring around, mouth slightly open as his lone eye traveled through the crowds. They neared the entrance, a grand arch covered in streamers and lights, and entered the festival. Booths lined the sides of the walk, some leading away to more, others leaving space for games or activities. And of course the people everywhere were so tempting.

"Hey," Kanda said. "Wonder if--"

He looked around then let out an annoyed sigh. Lavi had disappeared into the crowds of people. The raven haired vampire thought he spotted the red hair a ways away, but didn't feel like chasing after him. Grumbling, he headed through alone, leaving the redhead to fend for himself.

As Kanda walked through the crowd of people, looking for a potential meal, he noticed he could scent a familiar smell lingering, even though the masses of people were almost overpowering.

"Allen?" he murmured, looking around. He followed the scent through. It seemed to be heading towards a section of the festival marked with an ornamental arch. Kanda had a sudden feeling of being thrown back in time as he entered. "Whoa."

Everything in the small section was old, 19th century Japanese. He stared around, slightly surprised. All of the booths and activities looked authentic, the food definitely correct for the time period and location. He had not been expecting to find himself back in Japan.

Someone bumped into him as he gazed around and he staggered.

"Oh, sorry about--"

Allen broke off. Kanda stared at him, mouth slightly open as he took in the boys appearance. He was dressed in the time periods clothing...it looked good. Kanda mouthed for a moment, then snapped his jaw closed after realizing he was acting like a fish. The boy held dango in his hand.

"I d-didn't think that you'd come to something like this," Allen said, recovering, trying to act like nothing had ever happened between them.

"Why not?" Kanda asked, regaining his ability to speak as he got over Allen's appearance. "Can't I come to things like this?"

"Well, you just moved here, right?" the silver haired young man said, continuing down the path. He waved at several people. Kanda trailed after him, unable to stop himself from staring. "Didn't know you knew about it."

"I saw a notice," Kanda said. "This is...impressive."

"We worked really hard on it," Allen said. "There's also a section for somewhere in Africa, and South America, Europe...Australia. We have almost everywhere."

"Its...good," Kanda murmured, eyeing the lanterns.

The vampire caught the sidelong glance Allen gave him. But the silver haired boy looked away swiftly. Kanda didn't miss the slight blush that was spreading across Allen's pale cheeks.

Allen bit into one of the dango's on the stick, like he was giving himself something to do, as he headed down the path. He seemed to be heading for somewhere.

"Allen's back!" a girl's voice called.

The boy looked around as his name was called and smiled at the girl who came up to them. "You look nice, Lenalee!" he told the girl, commenting on the clothing she wore. Kanda looked at her, and couldn't help but feel a burning sensation in his stomach. Was that...jealousy?

"Thanks!" Lenalee said. "You too...And we finally got the booth up."

Allen nodded. "I see that. That's good. It was giving us some trouble," he said.

"Oh, its you," Lenalee said, turning to Kanda and smiling. "I saw you the other day. Glad that you were able to make it to the Festival."

Kanda nodded absentmindedly, looking around.

"I have to get back to the booth," the girl said. "I'll see you later, Allen."

"I might check in on you in a while," he told her as she walked away. She smiled and nodded then hurried down the path. For a moment Allen stood silently, chewing on another dango.

"Allen..." Kanda murmured, stepping closer.

"K-Kanda," the boy said, staring at him. "P-please...I don't know if you just do that because its fun or whatever, but...stop..."

Kanda stared at him for a moment, then stepped back, turning his back. He started walking down the path, back out towards the main festival, leaving Allen standing there to stare after him. Why did he want Allen? He could have any human he wanted if he really worked at it. He was sure. He was just going to eat him wasn't he?

He growled to himself. He was getting all emotional over a meal. He needed to get his mind straightened out. Allen was nothing more than a meal. Nothing more. Why couldn't he get that into his head?

Kanda slipped into the main crowd, not at all hungry. He didn't want to eat anyone. No, scratch that. He didn't want to eat anyone that wasn't Allen.

He past a group of people dressed in old style European clothing and turned slightly. They looked back at him, smiles on their lips. Kanda nodded shortly to them. This was no one's territory. And they didn't attack him, unlike those rash annoying vampires that just wanted to pick a fight. He watched them continue through the crowd, talking and pointing. He noticed that they didn't point at the food booths, but at people and smirked slightly.

Kanda found himself in a slightly less crowded path, slipping through some booths to cut through to a different section of the festival. He hit his head lightly on some lights hanging lowly between two booths and grumbled to himself. He found himself in the European section.

He was just about to turn and find a different section when white hair caught his eye.

Allen was hurrying through the crowds, murmuring apologizes as he bumped people. He looked completely out of place in the European section in his old fashioned Japanese clothing. Kanda followed him through the crowd. He seemed to be hurrying to the school.

The boy got through the crowd and slowed his pace, panting slightly. He headed towards the doors to the school, opening them and heading inside. The lights were on, but no festival activities were occurring in the building. Kanda followed Allen silently, wondering where he was going.

He lost him somewhere in the halls, but followed the boys scent easily through until he found a classroom with its door open. He stuck his head inside, seeing Allen across the room, going through a bag. "Where is it?" he was muttering to himself.

Kanda slipped inside, walking slowly over to Allen.

Allen turned, eyes widening. "Would you...please leave me alone?" he asked, holding some papers in his hand. "I don't like it..."

"Don't like what?" Kanda asked softly, coming to stand in front of Allen.

"You following me," Allen said, staring up at him. "Its...its unnerving."

"Do I make you nervous?" he asked.

"Only because you're following me," Allen said, pushing past the vampire. Kanda grabbed onto him, stopping him from going any farther. "Ow, let me go."

Kanda stayed silent, keeping the boy from moving anywhere. "Do you know...how hard it is?" he whispered in Allen's ear.

"W-what?! Please, let me go!" Allen said, struggling. He dropped the papers that he had been holding. He gasped as Kanda brushed his neck with a hand. "You're freezing..."

"Yeah," Kanda murmured, lips still near Allen's ear. The vampire felt him shiver and squirm, trying to get free.

"Let me go!" Allen said again.

Kanda moved up so that their lips were just touching. "How can you...smell so good?" he whispered.

"I don't know what your talking about!" Allen said, trying to get free of Kanda's grip. He pulled his head back so that they weren't so close.

Kanda moved closer, his arms around Allen, then kissed him. The boy struggled, breaking the kiss.

"What is with you?" Allen asked, staring at him. "Do you just randomly kiss people or something? Stop joking around!"

"I'm not joking around," Kanda said softly. "And I don't randomly kiss people...and...you smell so...good..."

"Stop saying that! Its creepy!" Allen said.

Kanda kissed his jaw, moving down his neck. He couldn't help it...he smelled so good.

"K-Kanda..." Allen said shakily. He wasn't struggling anymore, just standing there, slightly limp in Kanda's arms.

He kissed Allen's neck, letting out a low growl. His fangs slid out as he did. Allen stiffened when he heard the growl.

"Relax..." Kanda whispered, nipping Allen's neck slightly. Allen jumped.

"S-stop it!" Allen said weakly.

Kanda growled again then sank his teeth into Allen's neck. Allen flinched violently, letting out a cry of protest. But the vampire barely heard it. The moment that Allen's blood had entered his mouth, all ability to think straight had flown out the window. It was better than anything that he had ever imagined or tasted, ever.

Kanda bit down harder, causing more blood to flood into his mouth.

Allen thrashed, letting out a cry of pain as Kanda bit harder. "L-let me g-go! Please!" he pleaded. Kanda froze, swallowing what was in his mouth. He didn't want to kill him! He didn't even know why. He couldn't. He couldn't kill him. Something was stopping him. And he didn't know what it was. He drew back, blood still on his lips.

Allen was staring at him, eyes wide, shaking. He was terrified. Tears were in those silver orbs as Kanda gazed at him.

"W-what..are you?" Allen choked out, trying again to pull away from Kanda and succeeding. He fell away from him, crashing into a table and falling to the ground, a hand going to his neck. Kanda knelt beside him, pulling him up. He was completely out of it. He couldn't think straight. Allen struggled in his grip as the vampire pulled the boy's hand from his neck, causing him to let out another string of protests and whimpers.

He leaned down, running his tongue along Allen's neck and over the holes that he had made, clearing it of blood. He growled slightly then drew back, gazing at Allen.

"Y-you're...a v-vampire..." Allen whispered, eyes darting to the fangs, then back to Kanda's eyes, staring at him. He stopped his struggling once again, eyes slightly glazed. Kanda blinked several times, trying to clear his mind. It worked a little, but he still felt slightly drunk.

Kanda drew away with a small nod.

"T-thats why...you said I...smelled good," Allen said, staring at him, still sitting on the floor.

Another nod. His mind was clearing some. He was able to think a little clearer at least. But the effects of Allen's blood still hung over him. He felt wonderful. The boy's blood was...wonderful. It felt like he had just received a charged, energy racing through his body. Why couldn't he have all of it? Why?!

"Why...didn't you kill me?"

Kanda looked at Allen, trying to figure out what he had just said. When he had, he just continued staring. "Don't know," he grunted. "Trying to figure that out myself."

The vampire pulled himself up off the floor, shaking his head. "Thanks for the taste," he purred, glancing back at Allen. "I might...have to come for seconds." He watched Allen turn even more pale than he had been, hand covering the wound on his neck.

Kanda turned once more, walking from the room.

He walked out of the school slowly. Even though he hadn't taken all of Allen's blood, he still felt strong...It was strange. Outside, in the cooling night air, he was able to think clearer, away from the scent of the boy and his blood. He ran his tongue along his lips.

He still tasted blood. He swayed slightly as he walked. It tasted so good. That boy was so...He couldn't even think of words to describe it.

"Hey, Yu-chan! You look like you just got hit by a truck or something," Lavi's voice echoed through the empty walk. Everyone out was at the festival. The redhead reached Kanda easily and took another good look at him. "Or got laid."

Kanda stayed silent, unable to think of any words.

"Well, _I_ had a good meal, don't know what happened to you," Lavi said, continuing. He didn't really care if Kanda wouldn't pay attention. "This big football player, hot shot, by the way he acted. But he was _so_ good. He had so much energy..."

The raven haired vampire nodded in agreement, not paying attention.

"Yu...are you alright? You're really out of it," Lavi said, peering at him.

"Just..." Kanda said. "So...good."

Lavi stared at him for a moment, then his face split into a huge grin and he let out a short laugh. "Did ya actually _taste_ the kid?!"

He nodded.

"Was he that good?" Lavi asked. "Looks like he was. Wonder who'll find--"

"He's still alive," Kanda said.

The redheaded vampire stared at him, confusion in his green gaze. "Ok...not getting it."

"I didn't kill him," the other said, walking down the sidewalk. "He's still alive."

"...Why didn't you kill him?" Lavi asked, following him. "I mean, if he's that good, you could probably get super charged or something by eating him all...but why..."

"I don't know!" Kanda said. "I haven't figured it out yet! I just...didn't _want_ to kill him. Tell me why, because I have no clue."

Lavi stared at him for a few moments. "How would I know why you didn't want kill him? Maybe you're getting soft or something. The Yu I know would just kill him to get it over with. Or...couldn't you just change him? Then you can be together, if ya really love 'im."

Kanda looked at him for a moment. "Can't do that either," he muttered. "Something bad would happen, I just know it." Lavi didn't hear his muttering. He'd just been distracted by a figure walking the opposite direction, on the other side of the street. He watched them, curious. Vampire, he knew that. It was a girl, slender and young looking.

"Wonder who that is?" Lavi said, glancing at Kanda.

Kanda looked over. "You're seeing things," he muttered. "No ones there." Yes, he'd seen the figure out of the corner of his eye, but when he had looked, she had disappeared. He had a feeling that she was an old vampire, despite her appearance. Only older ones knew how to slip away so quickly.

"Man, she went away," Lavi complained. "I woulda loved to talk to her."

"Why?" Kanda asked, raising an eyebrow. "Just another vampire."

"She seemed a little different," the redhead said with a shrug. "Are we heading home? Cause that football play made me sleepy."

"Che...yeah, we're heading home," Kanda said. He wouldn't admit that he was growing tired as well, but he was. He was also starting to feel a bit heavy, an odd feeling that he didn't understand, but he pushed it away. He was just tired.

-ooo-

Kanda forced his eyes open. He groaned. For some reason, he did _not_ want to get up. He felt very tired and just wanted to sleep. But hunger gnawed at his stomach and so he couldn't stay asleep any longer. He blinked his eyes, clearing them of sleep.

He was on the bed in the bedroom. Why didn't he remember much of last night? Oh, the festival. What else? He strained his mind, trying to remember. Then he remembered. Allen. He could still taste the boys blood in his mouth. He had been so good. Thats probably why he couldn't remember much.

The door to the room was pushed open, revealing Lavi. "Oh good, you're awake," he said. "I was gonna come in and wake you up."

"How long's the sun been down?" he mumbled, still tired.

"Half an hour," Lavi said, watching him. "Why're you so tired? I'd think that you'd be all ready to kill after having Allen's blood."

"I'm not tired," he snapped. "Come on...lets get something to eat." Already he was feeling more awake, more...alive. He stretched, Lavi still watching him. Then he walked over to the other vampire. "Stop staring, nothings wrong."

Lavi shrugged and followed as Kanda made it through the house and out onto the street. Kanda's eyes traveled around the street as they walked down, looking for possible meals. The people were just normal people, nothing special. Not like Allen...he growled, annoyed.

"What's up?" his companion asked, glancing at him.

"Nothing," he grumbled.

"Oh, I see," Lavi said, smirking slightly. "You want to go suck on Allen again..."

"No," he denied, looking away from Lavi so that the redhead couldn't see his expression, watching a child and her parents walk down the sidewalk.

He glanced back to Lavi, just in time to see him roll his emerald eye. Kanda let out a low growl.

"Fine, fine," Lavi said. "No need to lose your temper..."

Kanda glared, turning away from Lavi, continuing his search. He felt really hungry...and his instincts were starting to kick in. He usually could keep them at bay, feeding when he wanted, but at the moment, he wasn't having the best of luck. He breathed deeply. The people smelled good, but not as good as Allen. But he didn't think he could have the boy at the moment, so he'd have to settle for a random person.

Kanda drew away from Lavi, who kept walking, knowing that Kanda liked to hunt alone. The vampire headed for darker streets, where someone unaware wouldn't notice him standing there. People hurried down the streets, glancing around nervously as they did. He smirked to himself, waiting for one to pass him.

As one did, he grabbed them, slamming them against the wall. The person, a high school boy, let out a startled yell of "What the hell are you doing?!".

"Nothin' much," Kanda growled. The boy stared at him, eyes wide. Kanda smirked, leaning forward, then sinking his teeth into the boys neck. The human let out a startled cry as Kanda began to eat. But he didn't taste as good...his blood was bitter, nothing compared to Allen's. But the vampire shrugged it off. He was hungry. He didn't really care...he continued eating, draining the boy of his blood.

Finally he drew away, wiping his lips. He looked down at the boy, then turned away and started walking down the street. He ran his tongue along his lips, making a face. It didn't taste very good. He wondered where Lavi had gotten to. He shrugged. Why did he care?

Kanda headed back to the house. All of a sudden he was feeling very tired again. His short burst of energy in killing the boy had disappeared as he ate...That was backwards. Shouldn't he feel rejuvenated after eating? But he felt drained...and slightly sick.

"Maybe there was something off with that guy..." he muttered as he entered the house. He groaned, stumbling to the bedroom. He was feeling more and more exhausted by the minute. He flopped down onto the bed, falling asleep immediately.

-ooo-

Kanda was aware of someone shaking him, but he couldn't wake up. He didn't want to wake up. He was still tired and for some reason, his head was aching. The person was saying something, the voice sounding panicked. But he couldn't understand it.

"..Yu! Yu!"

He groaned, finally opening his eyes slowly. Lavi came into view above him. His eye was wide. He had been the one shaking and calling his name.

"What?!" Kanda growled, sitting up with a grunt.

"I...You didn't wake up," Lavi said, looking relieved. "I've been trying to get you up for ten minutes now."

"What?" Kanda asked, staring at him.

"I was going to let you just wake up whenever and then we could go out, but when you overslept an hour, I thought that maybe I should wake you up. I came in here and shook you, then left for a little bit. But since you didn't wake up, I came back...and I was trying to wake you up for ten minutes," Lavi explained. "You scared me..."

"Sorry," Kanda said. "Just...really tired." He could hardly keep his eyes open. Lavi watched him nervously.

"You need someone to eat," Lavi said, attempting a smile. "Thats all...I bet the guy you ate last night was funky or something...we'll find you something nice."

"Ok," Kanda said, standing. He swayed slightly, putting a hand to his head. "Whoa..."

"Yu?" Lavi asked.

The longhaired vampire blinked. "Its nothing," he muttered. "Just got dizzy for a moment."

The redhead continued to watch him nervously.

"Come on," Kanda grumbled, heading for the door and trying to keep himself from collapsing as well. Why the hell was he so tired? And dizzy now...He kept himself from putting his hand on his head as they left the house. Lavi stayed close beside him, just in case he wavered. He could feel the redheads gaze on him as he walked down the street.

"I'll get you somethin'," Lavi offered. "It'll be fine."

Kanda nodded. He didn't think he could actually get someone. They headed down the street, heading for the club. He focused on walking straight as they neared it. Once they reached the alley beside the club, Lavi stopped.

"Maybe you should stay out here," he said. Kanda leaned against the wall.

"Yeah," he muttered.

"I'll be back soon," Lavi said, slipping away in the direction of the club.

Kanda stared at the ground, trying to focus on something. His vision kept blurring out. What the hell was wrong with him? He was a vampire, He shouldn't be able to get sick! He leaned heavily against the alley wall. He'd just close his eyes...He leaned his head against the stone, closing his eyes.

In what seemed to be a moment later, someone was shaking him. Kanda jumped slightly, opening his eyes. Lavi stood in front of him, staring at him, one hand on Kanda's shoulder, the other holding onto a human.

"That was fast..." Kanda commented softly.

Lavi gave him a strange look.

"What?"

"It was half an hour, Yu," Lavi said. "I couldn't get this out for a while."

Kanda blinked. He'd only closed his eyes for a moment. Had he fallen asleep? He shook his head vigorously, trying to clear it and wake up more. It didn't work very well. Lavi watched him, holding onto the human tightly, one hand clamped over their mouth to keep them from making any sounds.

"Here," Lavi said, holding the girl out to Kanda.

The other vampire moved forward carefully, grabbing onto the girl, who whimpered through Lavi's hand. Lavi kept her up. Kanda thought vaguely that it was because he didn't trust Kanda to keep a hold on her. And if Kanda told the truth, he didn't really trust himself all that much either. If he was alone, he would've probably lost the meal.

"Thanks," he murmured to Lavi. The other vampire gave a small smile. Kanda snarled, fangs sliding out, and sank them into the girls neck. She let out a cry, muffled by the other vampire's hand. She didn't taste good...the more he ate, the more he felt dizzy. He drew away, gasping. He lost his footing and crashed against the wall.

"What's wrong?" Lavi asked.

Kanda panted, looking up. "Not..." he muttered. "Good."

Lavi moved closer, moving the girl aside but keeping a hold of her. "Yu?" he asked, a hand on the other vampires shoulder.

Kanda stared up at him, eyes glazed. He couldn't think...he let out a moan, swaying slightly, even against the stone of the wall. And without warning, everything turned black and he fell forward. The last thing he was aware of was Lavi's panicked voice calling his name and falling into darkness.

-ooo-

One Week Later

-ooo-

Kanda mumbled incoherently, half conscious. He had gotten worse throughout the week, until he couldn't stand without Lavi holding him up. He'd barely eaten anything, because it all tasted so bad, but he had to eat _something_ or else he'd go insane.

He opened his eyes slowly. They felt so heavy. Everything was blurred and hard to see. He couldn't think straight. His body was aching. This was so...not normal for a vampire.

Kanda looked around, dazed. Where was Lavi? He wanted Lavi...he tried to think. Lavi had said he was going to get him something to eat. Yes, that was it. He hoped he'd come back soon. He tried to pull himself up to a sitting position and failed, collapsing onto the bed once more.

He closed his eyes. The door opened and he opened them again. He didn't know how long he had been asleep, or how long Lavi had been gone. Five minutes or a whole day, it seemed the same to him now. He could barely think coherently.

"Yu."

Lavi had come back! Kanda looked over, eyes out of focus, and spotted Lavi. He was holding a smaller figure that he didn't recognize.

"I have something...sweet this time," Lavi said, coming over to the bed and dragging the human easily. It was a child, her eyes huge, tears rolling down her cheeks. She was gagged. Kanda tried to sit up again.

Without a word, Lavi pulled Kanda up, sitting down on the bed as well. He positioned himself behind Kanda, so that the other vampire could lean on him. Moving his arms around his companion, Lavi pulled the child onto the bed. "Come on Kanda," he murmured. "Try..."

Kanda nodded, dazed. Lavi pulled the child closer. Kanda's fangs slid out and he gripped onto the girl's shoulders. He sank his fangs into her small neck, biting down hard, her blood flooding into his mouth. She cried through the gag, thrashing. But Lavi held her forcefully, holding Kanda up at the same time.

Kanda drank deeply. She was definitely sweeter than the others. She was good. He continued feeding. It was going to his head. He bit down harder, the child's struggling growing weaker. Soon she stopped moving and Kanda let her go.

"Was that better?" Lavi asked softly as the body fell to the floor.

Kanda blinked, closing his mouth. "I'm going to be sick," he muttered and lurched over the side of the bed, vomited up all of the blood he had just eaten. Lavi let out a startled noise, holding onto Kanda so that he didn't fall from the bed.

After a moment, Kanda lay limply against Lavi's arm. Lavi pulled him up so that he was resting against him.

"What's happening?" Kanda whispered shakily.

Lavi bit his lip. "I don't know," he said softly.

* * *

A/N: Thank you reading! Please review! Feel free to ask questions. A bit more LavixKanda in this...xD Don't worry though, there'll be Yullen soon enough. xD


	6. Cured and Addicted

A/N: Sorry for the delay! I had some complications with this chapter! But here it is! Thanks for waiting. I hope you like it! Please read and review!

_Disclaimer - I don't own D.Gray-Man_

* * *

Chapter 5 – Cured and Addicted

He had a fever. How could he even _have_ a fever? He was dead. But he felt hot, and even Lavi commented about his temperature, his voice sounding worried. He didn't know what was going on. He'd never been sick before (in his vampire life at least) and definitely had never had a fever.

Kanda felt like he was suffocating, but since he needed no air, it wasn't that. But the feeling was the same. A pain in his chest, restricting how he 'breathed'. But he didn't _need_ air, why was he gasping for it? He opened his eyes, only seeing blurred images.

He mumbled wordlessly, turning slightly on the bed. Lavi had left. Where was he? He felt so heavy and he couldn't think straight. He blinked several times. A figure had appeared out of no where...

_Its your fault, Yu_, the voice of the slender figure said. _Didn't you know what you were getting into?_

"W-what?" he mumbled, forcing himself to sit up. It required all of his energy. He almost collapsed again, but managed to lean against the wall, looking at the figure.

_Didn't I tell you about this?_ The voice asked.

"How're you here?" he mumbled, staring as the figure came over to him.

_Poor dear,_ she said. _Had a bite and now your like this..._

"R-road?" he murmured, staring at her.

_Yes?_

"Are you really here?" he asked, reaching out for her. In response to his question, she disappeared, turning into another familiar figure.

_I remember all this. Sorry, I forgot to tell you about this, didn't I?_ The voice said, the tall figure walking over to him. _You'll be fine._

"W-what? How're you here?" Kanda asked, staring at the foggy image of his sire. Tyki seemed to cross his arms.

_Tsk tsk. Yes, I forgot to tell you about it,_ he said to Kanda.

"Tyki?" he mumbled, reaching out for the image of the other vampire. He leaned too far, and was much too unbalanced. He shouldn't have been sitting up in the first place. He fell from the bed, landing hard on the wood floor. Kanda slumped against the bed, panting. He couldn't see much of anything.

Then voices reached his ears, soft voices. Voices that sounded more real than those of the two older vampires. He tried to turn his head, but found it much too strenuous. He couldn't understand what the voices were saying, and strained to clear his mind enough to do so.

"W-why...me...didn't...do..."

Kanda made a face, trying to figure it out. The words didn't connect.

"Your blood...sick..."

"I didn't do anything!" the voices were getting closer and then the door opened. Kanda blinked slowly, his gaze unfocused.

"Yu!" one of the figures rushed forward, dragging the other with him. He knelt beside him. "God, it got worse..."

"W-what's wrong with him?" a shaky voice asked. Kanda tried to focus on it. It was soft...and sweet. He turned, attempting to focus on the owner of the sweet voice. Silver. What did that mean? He knew it meant something. Silver hair...

"Yu, come on, this is the last thing I can do," the first figure said. Lavi. Yes. That was Lavi. "I brought _him_."

"H-him?" Kanda murmured, trying to focus onto Lavi now. Lavi nodded, and pulled him up, then pulled the other closer.

"This is your fault," Lavi growled to the human. "So, pay for it."

"H-how is it _my_ fault?! I d-didn't ask him to b-bite me!" Oh, that perfect voice again. Keep talking. Just keep talking...

"Get over here," Lavi growled, dragging them closer. The human whimpered as Lavi pulled his head to the side, exposing his neck. Kanda perked up slightly. Oh that heavenly scent. He leaned forward, brushing his lips against the soft skin.

The boy tried to pull away, but Lavi didn't let him. Kanda growled weakly, fangs sliding out. He sank them viciously into the neck before him with an odd burst of energy. Blood flooded into his mouth. Wonderfully delicious...pure...He closed his eyes. It was Allen. He growled as his thoughts began to clear almost instantly. He pulled the boy closer, arms around him.

Allen wasn't struggling. He just let out soft whimpers as Kanda bit harder and harder down. Kanda glanced up. The boy's silver eyes were half closed, glazed and unfocused. His lips were parted slightly in an unheard noise. Kanda bit down harder still and watched as the boy flinched, eyes closing a little more.

Wait...he couldn't kill him. Kanda swallowed, pulling back. He held onto Allen so that the boy didn't collapse and gazed at him, eyes clear.

"It worked," Lavi breathed, relieved.

Kanda glanced at him, wiping his mouth clean, then looking back at Allen. Gently, he moved the silver haired boy's face so that he could see it more clearly. He brushed the silver hair from the pale face. He couldn't understand.

There was movement behind him and he glanced around. Lavi was pulling himself to his feet.

"I'm glad it worked," Lavi said, smiling slightly. "But I'm hungry...I'll come back later." He turned and headed for the door.

Just before he left, Kanda said, "Thanks." Lavi glanced back at him and grinned, waving. Then he left the room. Kanda listened as the door opened, then closed.

He turned his attention back to Allen. Only a sliver of silver eyes could be see, as they had closed most of the way. Kanda held him carefully, checking to make sure that he was still alive. All he had to do was press himself against Allen. He was warm...and his heart beat. Kanda leaned against the bed, holding Allen closely.

He was so warm. Kanda rested his chin on Allen's neck, breathing deeply. He felt so much better. His head was clearing, and he could see fine. And Allen...he smelled so wonderful. His blood had tasted so wonderfully good. So unlike that of those others, even the young child.

He had a feeling that there was something that he didn't know. He blinked, remembering the...hallucination from earlier. His old friends, Tyki and Road, the vampires who had turned him (although Tyki was the actual one to give his blood to Kanda), had come. Tyki had said something about not telling him something. He didn't know whether or not to believe a hallucination or not.

Kanda didn't know how long he sat there, holding Allen, listening to the very alive heartbeat, before Allen made a soft noise, moving. Kanda drew back, watching as Allen's eyes flickered open. They still looked glazed.

"W-what?" he mumbled, blinking slowly and putting a hand on his head. "What happened?"

"You passed out," Kanda said softly, watching him carefully.

"I..." he drifted off, eyes widening. With a sudden lurch, he pushed himself away from Kanda and attempted to stand. He staggered and collapsed. Kanda caught him easily.

"L-Let go of me," Allen pleaded. "You could've...could've killed me."

"But I didn't," Kanda said. "And I won't."

"I-is that supposed to comfort me?! You almost did kill me!" Allen said, pushing against Kanda's chest weakly. He was still weak from losing so much blood.

"I wasn't myself," Kanda said. "I was sick."

"Yeah! Not my fault!" Allen said. "Tell whatever-his-name is, your friend, that it was _not _my fault. I didn't tell you to bite me!"

"I couldn't help myself. When you smell _that _good, its hard not to bite you," Kanda said, leaning closer. Allen mouthed silently for a moment. Kanda noticed a slight blush spreading across his cheeks as he drew Allen closer.

"I-I...I don't _mean _to smell good! And I've never been bitten before!" Allen stuttered, eyes wide.

"Because you don't smell that good to anyone else," Kanda murmured, their lips almost touching now.

"W-w-what do y-you mean?" the boy whispered. He seemed slightly distracted by the all too little distance in between their lips.

"I mean, you only smell and taste that good to me," the vampire answered, brushing his lips against Allen's. He could feel the boy's breathe against his and breathed in. He was so perfect. He could feel the boy shaking slightly in his hold.

"I-I..." he mumbled, drifting off.

"What?"

"I..." Allen tried again, but failed. He was staring at Kanda, his cheeks flushed. Kanda closed the distance between their lips. Allen struggled slightly, but as Kanda ran his tongue along those perfect lips, he seemed to melt. The boy relaxed in Kanda's hold, parting his lips slightly. Kanda slid his tongue inside, intent on exploring. It was so warm...and he tasted so good. He brushed his own tongue against Allen's, and felt a shudder run through the boy.

"Too much!" Allen said suddenly through the kiss and pushed back. Kanda watched him carefully. The boy was panting hard. And he could hear his heart beating loudly. Allen was bright red and he wouldn't meet Kanda's gaze.

Allen finally looked up, eyes traveling around the room for a moment, then looked back at Kanda.

"S-so..." he said shakily. "W-why were you sick?"

"Because I drank some of your blood," Kanda stated.

"But..." Allen said, staring at him, completely confused. "Didn't you just..."

"I think..." Kanda began slowly, "that...you're like...a poison and the cure."

"Huh?"

Kanda frowned, thinking. "I don't know. I need someone to explain it to me first," he said, letting go of Allen. He continued sitting in front of Kanda, staring at him.

"Will I...turn into a vampire?" Allen asked slowly.

The dark haired vampire shook his head. "No...I didn't drink enough of your blood to kill you. And you didn't drink any of mine. You're still human," he said. He watched Allen let out a relieved sigh, placing a hand over his neck and feeling the small wound. "It'll heal pretty fast."

Allen nodded, feeling the small punctures and wincing slightly. "I-I should...get home," he said, trying to get up. He swayed and fell again.

"I don't think you can," Kanda said, a slightly amused expression lighting his face.

"No I don't think I can," Allen said, holding his head.

"Stay here then," Kanda murmured, wrapping his arms around the boy, lips close to Allen's ear. Allen turned beet red.

"B-but..." he stuttered, staring at Kanda with wide silver eyes. "W-what about...that other guy?"

"Lavi? What about him?" the vampire whispered. Allen gave a small shiver.

"Won't he...um...I d-dunno," Allen said, moving back slightly so that he wasn't so close to Kanda. Kanda let out a soft snort and leaned forward. "U-um..."

"Don't worry about the idiot," Kanda said then closed the distance between their lips and kissed the pale human. Allen relaxed the moment their lips touched. He was so warm. Kanda pressed his chest against Allen's, feeling the boy's heart beating.

They broke away after a moment. "O-ok," he murmured breathlessly. "I-I'll stay..."

Kanda nodded, kissing him again. Allen kissed him back this time, pressing his warmth against Kanda. The taller tightened his arms around the boy, deepening the kiss. They stayed like that for a minute or so before Allen struggled and broke the kiss, panting. "Y-you...you have no h-heartbeat," he murmured, a hand on Kanda's chest.

"No," Kanda said. "I'm dead."

"D-dead...I guess..." Allen whispered. "I never thought about it..." He was silent for another moment before asking, "How old are you...really? I don't think that your just 18."

"No, I'm not 18..." he said, amusement in his eyes. "If I were human, I would be. I'm 219."

Allen's eyes widened. "219?" he murmured. "Wow...19th century." Kanda nodded. "Wow..." he repeated, staring at Kanda, hand still on his chest. "No heartbeat."

"You already said that," Kanda said.

"I know...its just..." Allen leaned forward, resting his head against Kanda's chest. Kanda froze, not expecting that. "Silent...you're cool...it feels nice..." He had rested his head against the vampire's shoulder, his forehead touching Kanda's neck. He felt hot.

"And you're warm," he murmured, pulling Allen close. "Too warm..."

"I'm fine," Allen murmured, eyes closed. "This feels nice."

Kanda leaned against the wall, content with just holding him, even if he did feel hot. Hotter than normal at least. But it was hard when you were room temperature. There was at least a twenty degree temperature between Allen and himself, so it was a little hard to tell if he was too hot or not.

Kanda listened as Allen's breathing slowed, becoming even and consistent. He could feel his heart beating against his stone silent chest. It was a very nice feeling. Warm and solid and...alive. He closed his eyes, leaning his head against the wall as he held Allen. He didn't know how long it was before he fell asleep to the rhythmic sound of Allen's heart against his chest.

-ooo-

One Week Later

-ooo-

The dark haired vampire wandered the streets, bored. He hadn't seen Allen today. All that last week, he'd found Allen somewhere...and as long as he took at least a little bite, he'd be fine, even able to eat other people. And that way, he wouldn't have to take it all from Allen. Never tasted as good, but they weren't as bad as it had been.

He grumbled to himself, making a face as he came across the edge of another gang of vampire's territory. He could just see the faint red streak on a wall signaling where they had marked it. He wrinkled his nose. It didn't smell too good.

He turned, heading down the street. He couldn't help but feel that the scent of the blood marking was a little familiar. He frowned, turning down a less busy and darker street.

Kanda looked around as he heard voices and scuffling. Curious, he backtracked a little, looking into an alley which he'd just passed by not five minutes ago.

"You sure can run fast," a male voice was saying. "But not fast enough. We like a good chase."

Kanda narrowed his eyes, looking through the darkness. A small pack of vampires had cornered someone in the alley. The human was panting hard and...Kanda's eyes widened. It was Allen! He let out a low growl, going into the alley.

Several of the vampires turned. It was the pack that had attacked him on his second day there. With the young vampires.

"Oh, its you," the leader said with disgust. "This is our turf, and our prey, get out."

"I thought I told you to get out of here," Kanda growled dangerously. But the vampires held their ground. "This is my place."

"Where's your marks then?" a female hissed, looking around. "Because I can't scent or see them."

Kanda looked from her to the leader and his eyes narrowed into slits. "Let him go," he growled. The leader had grabbed Allen.

Allen hadn't realized that it was Kanda. He couldn't see clearly because it was dark and the vampire held him tightly. He struggled, trying to get away. "Get off me!" he pleaded. "Please!"

"Let him go," Kanda repeated. Several vampires moved in front of him, getting in between their leader and the dark haired vampire. Kanda growled.

"Why do you care?" one of the vampires asked.

"My prey," Kanda said simply, then kicked a crate, shattering it. The vampires stared at him, confused, until he pulled a jagged ended piece of wood from the remains. "Now, let the human go or I'll drive this through your heart."

Two of the vampires glanced around nervously, stepping back. The look in Kanda's eyes was warning enough, without him holding the deadly piece of wood. But the others growled at them, making them keep their places.

"I don't believe you," the leader said. "Killing your own kind."

"Don't believe me?" Kanda asked. He stood very still, not missing the small signal that the leader gave his fellows. A moment later one of the vampires lunged forward. He swung the long thing of wood up, aimed perfectly. The vampire practically staked itself. For a moment, everything fell silent, except for Allen's whimpers, as the vampire run through with the wood stared, then turned to dust and disappeared.

"Still don't believe me?" he growled dangerously. The vampires gave angry growls and several attacked him at once. He pulled the wood up, running it through the vampires easily. His expression was calm. He noticed that one of the vampires wasn't trying to attack him, but trying to run past. He let them. Soon it was just the leader holding Allen and another vampire, who stood beside him.

"Do you want this in your heart then?" Kanda asked the other vampire who stood beside the leader. She growled at him, moving in front of the leader. "I guess you do."

She lunged forward, hitting Kanda in the shoulders. Slamming him into the wall, she hissed, holding him there. He stood there for a moment, limp, then twisted around so that she was against the wall and rammed the wood into her chest where her heart would be. She let out a cry as she turned to dust and disappeared as well.

Kanda turned slowly to face the leader. "No one left," he said. He watched the leader carefully.

"Like I care," he hissed to Kanda. "This one's mine."

The long haired vampire stared at him, then slid forward, slamming into him. He grabbed Allen from the other's arms and pushed the vampire to the ground, resting the jagged point of the wood against the man's chest. "Leave," he said darkly.

Kanda caught sight of Allen's eyes meeting his face, the silver eyes widening. He felt the boy shaking against him, then caught scent of a wonderful smell. His eyes snapped to the man on the ground. "You bit him!" he growled dangerously.

The man gave a lopsided smirk. "He was good," he said.

Kanda slammed the wood down, through the man's chest. He watched as the others eyes widened in shock. After a moment he turned to dust, disappearing like all the others.

Kanda dropped the wood onto the ground, holding Allen to him for a moment before pulling back to look at him. Allen's hand was on his neck, and he seemed more pale then normal.

"He bit you?!" Kanda asked.

Allen nodded breathlessly.

"Show me," he said to the human.

"No, it-its fine," Allen said, still breathless. "But thank you."

"Show me your neck," he said again.

Allen gritted his teeth, but pulled his hand away. The overpowering scent of Allen's blood washed over Kanda and for a moment he felt lightheaded. Then he shook his head and looked at the boys neck. The two punctures were bleeding freely, and looked slightly ragged, like the vampire had torn away swiftly, leaving scratches.

"I'm fine," Allen insisted as Kanda looked at his neck.

"Looks like it," Kanda said. "But you owe me..."

"W-what?!" Allen said, pulling away from the vampire.

"I saved you. You owe me something."

"Like what?!"

Kanda pulled Allen towards him, bowing his head. He ran his tongue lightly over the small wounds on the boy's neck, clearing them of blood. Allen gave a small, startled gasp as he did so.

"Some of this would be fine..." he murmured, looking at Allen and brushing his lips against the boys. Allen stared at him, then nodded slowly.

"Fine," he said softly. "Just...not too much."

Kanda nodded then started out of the alley, pulling Allen with him. "Wait, where are we going?" asked Allen.

"Home," Kanda said simply. Allen fell silent, walking beside Kanda. Their fingers were entwined. Kanda glanced at them. He wondered what the other was thinking...he looked at the pale face and caught Allen looking at him. He looked away swiftly, not able to stop the subtle flush that came onto his face. Why was he blushing? _How_ was he blushing?

But he didn't have to think about it. They'd reached the house. Kanda opened the door, walking and pulling Allen in with him.

"There you are! I was wondering...You brought dinner home," Lavi said, looking at Allen.

"Why're you here?" Kanda asked. "Shouldn't you be out hunting?"

"Already did, Yu-chan," Lavi said. "Now I'm home again..."

"Don't call me that," he snapped at the other vampire, holding onto Allen tightly. His arm had snaked its way around the boy's waist. Lavi watched them.

"Don't worry, I already ate," Lavi said, waving his hand dismissively. "You two can go make out or whatever..."

"W-wha?!" Allen blushed brightly.

Lavi just grinned.

"Come on," Kanda said, shooting an evil glare at Lavi before pulling Allen into the bedroom and closing the door. "He's an idiot."

Allen watched Kanda carefully, silver eyes missing nothing. He had started to get used to the light headed feeling that he got after Kanda had eaten some of his blood. Kanda turned towards him, sitting down and pulling Allen down with him. He pulled the other onto his lap, where he proceeded in kissing him.

Allen made a soft noise through the kiss. Kanda drew back slightly, tracing his way down Allen's jawline to his neck. There were still small scars from other times Kanda had bitten him. But since they were vampire bites, they healed quickly. There would always be the small marks though.

Kanda ran his tongue across the wound the other vampire had given Allen, a shiver going through him at the taste of the blood. Then he sunk his fangs deeper into Allen's neck.

Allen flinched slightly, lifting his head. But a slight smile had appeared on his face and he closed his eyes partially. Kanda glanced at him as he started feeding, savoring the wondering flavor. He had a rising suspicion that Allen was beginning to like the lightheaded feeling that he got...

The vampire closed his eyes, drinking deeply. Allen would be very lightheaded after this...he was hungry and Allen was so good.

He pulled back slightly and looked around at the sound of voices.

"What do you want?" Lavi was asking someone. Kanda narrowed his eyes, staring at the closed door. Allen didn't seem to notice that Kanda had stopped feeding. He sat still, leaning slightly against the vampire, eyes unfocused.

"Charmed to meet you," a silky voice said. "Such good manners."

"This is our place," Lavi responded, a growl in his voice. "What'd you want?"

"I just wanted to say hello to an old friend," the voice continued. Kanda knew that voice. He'd never forget that voice. He would've gotten up but Allen was still on his lap. He hadn't seen the owner of that voice in 150 years...

"Where is he, then?"

"Who?"

"Yu," the voice purred.

"...In there. But I wouldn't--" Lavi stopped as someone opened the door. The person wasn't really paying attention to him. "Hey, you can't just barge in here and--"

The tall figure ignored Lavi, a smile spreading across his face as he spotted Kanda. "Long time no see, Yu."

Kanda tightened his grip around Allen for a moment. It wasn't to keep the boy up—he wouldn't have fallen, even in his dazed state—but he couldn't believe it. "Tyki?!"

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, what do you think? Please review! :D


	7. Child of Blood

A/N: Hello hello again! I AM alive! I didn't die...if anyone was wondering. xD AND with a chapter just for you! Lovely little thing...Pretty good length. I'm satisfied with this chapter, and while writing it, found it funny (the end at least). Tell me if you find it funny as well! Okkkies...so, please read and review! And since its been a while I'm going to post the last few things in chapter 5.

_Disclaimer - I do not own DGM_

* * *

Last bit of chapter 5:

_"...In there. But I wouldn't--" Lavi stopped as someone opened the door. The person wasn't really paying attention to him. "Hey, you can't just barge in here and--"_

_The tall figure ignored Lavi, a smile spreading across his face as he spotted Kanda. "Long time no see, Yu."_

_Kanda tightened his grip around Allen for a moment. It wasn't to keep the boy up—he wouldn't have fallen, even in his dazed state—but he couldn't believe it. "Tyki?!"_

* * *

Chapter 6 - Child of Blood

Kanda could only stare at the tall man who stood a little ways inside the room. He couldn't believe it. He took in the man's appearance. He hadn't changed a bit, besides the clothes.

"How're you, Yu?" Tyki asked, walking into the room. His amber eyes traveled from Kanda, resting on Allen for a moment. "Just having a meal?"

Kanda stared at him, then moved Allen, who made a soft noise of protest.

Tyki's eyes widened. "Can it be that you've found your Blood Child?" he asked, slightly startled. Kanda blinked at him blankly.

"Blood Child?" he repeated. "What?"

Tyki seemed to think for a moment. "We have a lot to talk about, Yu...it's been what, 150 years?"

"Something like that..." Kanda said slowly. He didn't like the sound of the 'Blood Child', whatever that was.

"Wait...Tyki?!"

Both vampires looked around to stare at Lavi, who was looking back and forth between the two. "You mean...your sire?"

"Yes, idiot," Kanda said. "My sire."

Tyki nodded, a slight smile on his lips. "Pleasure to meet you," he said.

"Yeah," Lavi said. "Sorry 'bout before. Didn't know."

The tall vampire shrugged, smile still present. "Doesn't matter," he said smoothly and turned back to Kanda. "If we're going to talk...we should probably wait for--"

"Tyki!"

Kanda's eyes widened even more and he peered behind Tyki. The tall man turned and Lavi moved out of the way.

"Oh there you are...Yu!" A young girl had entered the room. "I can't believe...it..."

She drifted off, staring at Allen. Her eyes widened slightly.

"...Road..." Kanda said carefully, watching her. Tyki's eyes were locked onto the girl as well. Road blinked several times, shaking her head, then her smile came back, wider than ever.

"Hello Yu!" she said, half skipping over to where he sat on the bed. She leaned down and kissed his cheek lightly. "It's been a while!"

"Yeah, it has," he agreed. He felt Allen shift slightly and knew he was regaining some of his mind. He wondered what Allen's reaction would be to the two new vampires.

Road again stared at Allen for a moment, then smiling turned back to Kanda. "We have some catching up to do, don't ya think?" she asked. "Come on..."

"Where are we--"

"Living room," Tyki said, following the girl from the room and leaving the other three alone. Lavi looked at Kanda.

"So that's your sire..." Lavi said, thinking. Kanda nodded and stood carefully. Allen made another unhappy noise.

"Why're you getting up..." he mumbled, blinking slowly at Kanda. "I was comfortable..."

"Lavi...want to go out there, get to know them?" Kanda asked.

"Fine, want to be alone. But they're...scary," Lavi said. Kanda glared at him. "Ok, going, going." And he left the room. Kanda could hear him say something as he entered the living room, getting a response from Road.

"I have to talk to some old...friends," Kanda told Allen softly.

Allen stared at him. "Old friends?" he repeated. He wasn't completely there.

Kanda nodded, tipping the boy's chin up with his finger. "You're so cute when you're like this," he murmured, kissing him. He caught the flush on Allen's cheeks. "You should rest."

"Ok," Allen said softly. He moved back to the bed and curled up, his eyes flickering closed. Kanda watched his chest slow slightly, his breathing become more consistent. Then he turned and left the room.

He found the three talking—more like two, since Tyki wasn't saying much—about the town. Lavi was listening to Road as she described it, comparing it to another city somewhere else that she'd loved. She liked large cities.

"There he is," Tyki said, looking around as Kanda entered.

He nodded and sat down beside Lavi. The redhead glanced at him.

"So, how've you been?" Tyki started, watching Kanda.

"Fine," he said.

"Is he yours?" Road asked, motioning to Lavi. Lavi's eye widened slightly.

"I'm no ones--"

"Yeah, I'm his sire," Kanda said, cutting the redhead off. Road let out a small giggle at Lavi's expression, which was one of comprehension, as he understood what she meant.

"I like you, Lavi," she said, still giggling. "You're funny."

"Er...thanks?" Lavi said, unsure of how to answer her. Tyki rolled his eyes at the girl.

"How old are you?" he asked Lavi.

"150 something..." Lavi said.

"So young," Road sighed. "But that's beside the point! You left us and you have him now...and that...human..."

Kanda watched her carefully. He couldn't quite understand her expression. "What about him? He's just a human."

"Did you get sick?" Tyki asked bluntly.

"Huh?"

"Did you get sick?" he repeated. "After you fed off him the first time. Because I'm thinking that you did...he's still alive."

"Yeah, I did. So? I just have to drink off him and then I'm set to go," Kanda said. "He's just a human..."

"He's not just a human," Road said. "If you got sick...and you have to feed off of him...He's your Blood Child."

"What is a Blood Child? I don't get it!" Kanda said, getting slightly annoyed.

"There are three types of people—besides demons—in this world," Tyki explained. "Us—vampires—regular humans, and Blood Children. Blood Children are connected to a vampire..."

"Not really connected..." Road said, glancing at Tyki.

"Fine, not connected," Tyki agreed. "You explain."

"A vampire has a Blood child—or several—somewhere, some time in their 'life'," Road said. Kanda could never get used to the fact that even though Road _looked_ twelve, she was really much much older than himself. It seemed odd for her to be explaining something to him. "And if that vampire finds them, the human, the Blood Child, will be so different from any other human, so wonderful, that they probably wouldn't be able to stop themselves from killing them."

"But I did..." Kanda said.

"Yes," Tyki said. "And its good you did."

"If a vampire accidentally kills their Blood Child, then they'll go insane and die," Road said, smiling that wicked smile that he remembered seeing the night he was turned. Kanda's eyes widened.

"Why?" he asked, staring at her.

"Because they have to feed on them," Road said. "...now you have one." Was that...sorrow in her voice? Jealousy? Worry? He couldn't tell. Road was good at masking things out when she wanted to. Tyki glanced at her.

Kanda blinked. "So?" he said. He didn't get the big deal. Allen didn't object when Kanda fed off him, so why did it matter?

"We have to set you free of these chains," Tyki murmured.

"What're you talking about? I'm not trapped or anything..." Kanda said, annoyed again. Sometimes these two talked in riddles.

"...You're stuck with that boy," Road said, pouting slightly. "Stupid human Blood Child."

"Have _you_ ever found a Blood Child?" Lavi asked. "I mean, for you?" He stared at Road, curious. He wondered how old this child-vampire was. She seemed very learned.

"I've had two," Road said, a slight smile on her lips. "And each were oh so fun to play with...dead."

"You killed them?" Kanda asked. "How'd you do that...without dying?"

"There's a ritual," Tyki said. "That'll unbind the vampire to the Blood Child."

"Oh, then why don't we do that? Then you won't be connected to Allen," Lavi suggested. "Then you won't be dependent on him if something happens..."

"Allen..." murmured Road, eyes closing slightly. The other three all turned to her. Kanda glanced at Lavi, who had just met her. He was watching her curiously. Then he looked at Tyki, who had a puzzled expression, but different from Lavi's. He looked back at Road.

Road's eyes had closed slightly more. "So fragile," she murmured, a slight smile on her lips. "...easy to play..."

"Road..." Tyki murmured.

The girl jerked slightly, eyes flying open. "Sorry," she said, smiling widely. "So interesting...It was so nice to see you, Yu..." She had gotten to her feet. Tyki watched her.

"Come on Tyki! I want to see the town more," the girl said, grabbing the man's hand and dragging him up. He rolled his eyes.

"You could see it without me," he murmured, but the other vampire didn't let go of his hand and continued to drag him.

"No, you're coming with me!" she said. "We'll see you later."

Kanda watched as Road pulled Tyki out of the house. He blinked several times, trying to figure out what to do. That could've been what the hallucination had been talking about, if it had been telling the truth. And he had a feeling that it had...Road could do that, maybe she did that. Send images to him...He shook his head. He...he loved Allen. And he had a feeling that this ritual was...bad.

"Huh." Lavi looked at Kanda. "They are strange."

"Strange? Yeah," Kanda replied, still thinking.

"Why don't you just go through that ritual or whatever and get yourself unbound to Allen?" the redhead asked. Kanda turned to him.

"Didn't you see that smile? She's insane!" Kanda said. "Crazy, I say!"

Lavi stared at him, then started laughing. "I've never seen you make that face," he said. "Ok, she's crazy...why?"

"She's been alive way too long for her own good," he muttered. "I can't believe she has never been staked or something."

Lavi watched him, controlling his laughter. "Ok...but what does this have to do with the ritual?"

"It probably kills them or something," Kanda murmured.

Lavi fell silent for a moment. "Oh."

Kanda stood and left Lavi, going back into the bedroom. Allen sat up when he came in, looking at Kanda with clear, bright eyes. "Who were they?" he asked. The vampire stared at him. Had he heard the whole thing? Had he been awake?

"Were you...listening?" Kanda asked.

Allen nodded. "Yes," he said. "Who were they?"

"Tyki was the one who made me into a vampire," Kanda told him.

"The man?" the boy asked. He looked down for a moment, then looked at Kanda again. "Are you...going to kill me?" His voice had become very quiet. Kanda's eyes widened and he stared at the silver haired young man for a moment. "Because then you'd...be free of whatever this is...if you do that ritual and--"

"Stop," Kanda cut him off before he could say anything else. Allen flinched back slightly at the tone of voice the vampire used. Kanda sighed. "Sorry...But I would never kill you..."

"But..."

"I would never do anything to you," Kanda told him, sitting down in front of Allen.

"Are you telling the truth?" Allen asked. He stared at Kanda with level silver eyes. Kanda met them with his dark navy gaze.

"Yes," he said evenly. "I'm telling the truth. I won't let anything happen to you."

"But then you wouldn't be dependent," Allen said. "If you went through with the ritual."

"Do you _want_ to be killed?" Kanda asked, staring at him.

Allen flinched again. "N-no...just that...I don't want you to have to...depend on me..." he murmured, looking down. Kanda stared at him, then pulled him over gently, wrapping his arms around the silver haired boy.

"Don't pay attention to Tyki or Road or Lavi," Kanda said softly. "I don't want anything to happen to you..." He lifted Allen's chin so that his face was facing his own, then leaned forward and kissed him softly. Kanda watched as Allen's eyes slid closed.

"Ok..." he murmured through the kiss. "I just don't want you to have to feed off me..."

Kanda pulled away from the kiss. "I thought you _liked_ me biting you..." he said, a slightly amused expression on his face.

Allen stared at him. "What?! Where'd you get that idea?!" he spluttered, but Kanda could see the red flush creeping onto his cheeks. "I...I...yeah..."

Kanda bent down, nipping his neck gently. "Like how it feels? My lips on your skin?" He glanced up. Allen's face was now bright red.

"...y-y-yes," he murmured, the red darkening.

"Stop looking so edible," the vampire said, biting down a bit harder and causing Allen to gasp. He could hear a slightly pleasurable tone in that gasp. It made him want Allen even more.

"Sorry," Allen said, then pulled away. "I'll try to look not so edible if you want..." A slight smile had twisted his lips.

Kanda pulled him closer, kissing him passionately. Allen squirmed slightly.

"Kanda, stop," he mumbled through the kiss. "I should be getting home..."

"Fine," Kanda said, pulling away. "Just don't look so good to other vampires or I might have to save you again."

Allen smiled. "I'll go straight home," he said, standing. "Don't worry..."

Kanda watched as Allen left the room. He heard Lavi say something to him, and the human responded, and then the door opened then closed once more. Kanda flopped down onto the bed with a sigh. He wished Allen would stay.

The bedroom door opened and he lifted his head far enough to see Lavi come in.

"Done I see," he commented, pulling his headband down around his neck, letting his hair fall free. He ran his fingers through it, making some stick up. "Well, its still early. I'm gunna go out again!"

"Fine," Kanda said, his eyes closing once more. "Do whatever you do…why're you telling me this anyway?"

He opened an eye to see Lavi shrug. "Felt like it. Well, see you later Yu-chan," he said with a large smile and left the room, leaving Kanda alone. The vampire sighed, eyes closing once more. Even when he didn't eat very much from Allen, he felt like he had. It was a wonderful feeling. Allen was so good…so fresh…Kanda wanted more than just his blood though. But he pushed that thought from his mind.

He settled with the one that Allen had admitted being bitten. That made it easier. He sighed. He wouldn't go through with the stupid ritual, whatever Road or Tyki or Lavi said. He had a rising suspicion that it killed the 'Blood Child'. He would not kill Allen. He had never felt like this before, about a human…or anyone for that matter.

With that last thought, he drifted off to sleep.

-ooo-

Kanda woke to the sound of something falling. He sat up, looking around through half lidded eyes. He wasn't quite awake yet and the sound of breaking objects from the kitchen or living room or whatever was unreasonably loud on his ears. With a groan, he pulled himself to his feet and stumbled from the bedroom.

"What th' hell 're you _doing_?" the vampire asked, speech slightly slurred from sleep.

"Doing? What am I doing?" Lavi asked, looking around. "Oh, sorry, did I wake you up?"

Kanda shook his head vigorously, then looked back at the other vampire. He repeated his question, staring at the mess the redhead had made. Broken dishes scattered the floor in the kitchen. He watched as Lavi pulled another plate from the cabinet, throwing it onto the floor and watching it shatter with a wide grin.

"Getting rid of unnecessary objects," Lavi said, poking a large piece of broken china with his foot. "They make pretty noises…"

"Why do you have to do that _now_?!" he asked, speech a bit clearer now that he was almost fully awake.

"I'm bored," Lavi said. "Sun is _almost_ down…Its taking longer then usual."

"The sun goes down the same speed, idiot," Kanda growled. "You woke me up…"

"Sorry," Lavi said, not looking sorry at all. He kicked some shards together. "And it makes pretty pieces…"

"You have the brain the size of a crow," Kanda muttered, turning away. He pulled his hair from his pony-tail, fixing it swiftly as he peered from the window. The sun was almost fully down. He glanced back at Lavi as he straightened his shirt.

"Ah, but a very smart crow," Lavi said, walking from the kitchen. The broken dishes made crunching sounds under his heavy boots.

"You're cleaning that up," Yu said, nodding towards the mess as he made his way to the door. He opened it, looking out. It was dark enough to leave. He spotted a group of teenagers walking down the sidewalk, talking and laughing loudly. He glanced at Lavi, who had come up beside him. "Look, go fetch."

"Haha, very funny," Lavi said, walking from the house.

"But don't bring it back," Kanda said, following him. "You don't have to come back at all if you like."

"Oh shut up," Lavi said, grinning. "You know you'd be lost without me."

The navy eyed vampire turned away from Lavi with a disgusted look, rolling his eyes. "Oh leave me alone," he muttered.

"Fine," the redhead said then left his friend, walking towards the group of teenagers. Soon he would be talking and joking with them like he had known them for years, and then one or several would find his fangs at their throats. Kanda sighed. He liked hunting alone. And he wanted to see Allen.

He wandered down the street slowly, eyes traveling from small group of people to the next as they past him. He silently pondered where he could find the silver haired boy, his feet carrying him to where ever they saw fit. He found himself at the club. The vampire stared at it for a moment before giving the bouncer money and entering.

Dark eyes drifted around the room as he leaned against a wall. He breathed deeply, seeing if he could scent Allen at all. He couldn't. Allen hadn't been here yet. Frowning, he left. He was getting slightly annoyed. Where was he?

He was passing an alley when he heard a ruckus and looked around. Kanda narrowed his eyes, looking deeper into the darkness.

"No! Let me go!" a shrill voice said before it was cut off by a hand.

"It won't hurt," a lower voice murmured.

Kanda's expression changed from curiosity to annoyance. That was Lavi. With some human. That was about to die. He was about to turn when his eyes widened slightly. He recognized that scent. That was Allen's friend.

"Get off me, creep!" the girl said through Lavi's hand. Kanda watched as she slapped Lavi hard. Kanda snorted as the redhead moved back, hand falling from her mouth. Usually they didn't fight so much. Lavi's arms tightened around her stomach, holding her in place.

"Not so fast, sweetie," Lavi purred as she struggled.

"Get your hands off me," the girl hissed and Kanda watched her knee rise. He didn't warn Lavi. This was much too entertaining. Then she brought it back, her foot hitting its mark between Lavi's legs, and hard.

Lavi's expression changed to one of sheer shock and pain. He seemed to twitch, then stumbled backwards, hands going to his crotch as fell to his knees.

"Pervert," the girl said, glaring at him and walking from the vampire, who was still spluttering, face screwed up. She walked past Kanda with a glance, then paused.

"You're…Kanda right?" she asked.

He nodded, eyes flickering back to Lavi, a slight smirk on his face. "Have you seen Allen?" he asked her.

"Not yet," she said. "Sorry." She glanced back at Lavi, then walked away briskly.

Kanda continued leaning against the wall of the alley, arms crossed, watching Lavi. "You're such an idiot," he said, not keeping his amusement from his voice.

"Bastard," Lavi said weakly, finally pulling himself to his feet.

"That was completely your fault," Kanda said, not moving to help his friend. "You let a human beat you…"

"She was…strong," the redhead answered, walking slowly over to Kanda. "Damn…that hurt…"

"You actually have something down there? I never knew…" his companion commented airily.

"Oi," Lavi said, glaring.

Kanda rolled his eyes, pushing himself away from the wall. "Also, I probably would've stopped you, if she didn't."

"And why is that?" Lavi asked, looking at him. "Just a random girl…"

"That was Allen's friend," Kanda said. "I wouldn't have let you kill her…he'd get mad at me for sure."

Lavi's jaw dropped slightly. "What? You would stop me from having a meal for your _pet_ because she's his _friend_?! He's made you soft," he scoffed.

His fellow vampire glared at him. "But I knew you wouldn't be able to kill her," he said. "From the beginning of when I was watching, I could tell she was going to get away. You must be losing your touch."

The redhead shook his head, turning away. "I'll get someone else who isn't so fucking strong," he muttered. "Easy meal…"

"You do that," Kanda said, walking away from him.

"And where are you going?" Lavi asked. "Have _you_ had a meal yet?"

Kanda didn't answer, just continued down the street. He wanted Allen.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you thought! Please review! (Cookies are also good)


	8. Through Different Eyes

A/N: I have a treat! :D Here's ch 7 for you guys! Sorry...having issues writing. I don't think I'll be able to post another chapter before I leave. I'll try to post while I'm at my grandparents, but we'll see. If I can't, then you won't get another chapter for...a month or something. Sorry! Well, hope you like this chapter.

_Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man._

Allen's POV

* * *

Chapter 7 – Through Different Eyes

After Allen had left Kanda's house, he had headed straight home. He didn't stop once, not to talk to anyone. His pace never slowed. He walked briskly to his house. He wasn't really nervous, just still a bit lightheaded, and so his footing wasn't completely stable.

When he reached his house, he flopped down on his bed, attempting to fall asleep, mind churning with images and thoughts, the voices of those two old vampires, Kanda…There was just so much to think about.

The next morning was Sunday. He slept through most of the day. When he woke, he found himself looking out of a dark window.

"Whoa," he mumbled to himself, sitting up groggily. "Slept through most of the day."

He got up, stumbling to the bathroom where he took a shower. After he had stepped from the water, he wiped the mirror clear of the fog and looked at his neck. The newest bite wasn't yet healed, but if it was anything like the others, it would close up in a day or two. He could deal with that. But the scars were a different matter. Each bite Kanda gave him, the small punctures in his skin, created a small scar. They didn't go away. They were just small dots, but they were strange. Sighing, he wrapped bandages around his neck, then went to get new clothes.

After getting dressed, he settled on his bed once more, thinking. He didn't know if he wanted to go out or not. There was a small twinge of fear somewhere in his mind as he thought of the other vampires. But he shrugged it off. He had never been attacked before Kanda. Maybe it was just Kanda. Frowning slightly, his mind continued to wander.

_Well,_ he thought. _That group of vampires that attacked me couldn't attack me again…Kanda killed them all. But what about those two new ones?_ Road and Tyki. Apparently the ones who had made Kanda into what he was now. Very old, very powerful. And Road looked to be twelve years old.

He wondered if Kanda would be looking for him. Maybe he should go out and find him. He wouldn't want Kanda to get sick again. Which was another thing. Why did he feel that way towards Kanda?! He didn't understand that in the least. Well…sure he was mysterious, stoic, dark and…ok, very, very hansom. But that didn't explain it. Maybe it did. Maybe it was the whole undead-vampire-but-still-alive-and-breath-takingly-beautiful thing. Allen made an unhappy sound, rolling onto his side. He couldn't figure it out.

None of the feelings matched up. He wanted to be with Kanda. He didn't care that the vampire was indeed a vampire, and fed off him. In truth, it felt good. He was slightly ashamed to admit it to himself, to admit that he enjoyed the sensation of Kanda's lips and teeth…and the lightheaded feeling he got…and Kanda's arms around him, sometimes a hand slipping just under his shirt and—

Allen stopped, rolling back onto his back. It was true. He loved a vampire. And he had a feeling that he was Kanda's 'Blood Child', whatever that was. And the ebony-haired man was bound to him, having to feed off him so as not to go insane. That made Allen feel slightly special. There was someone who _needed_ him. Actually _needed_ him. He had had this feeling before that people didn't really _need_ him. They only talk to him because he was smart and popular and the head of the student council and blah blah blah. He was annoyed with that.

But Kanda had said that he wouldn't let anything happen to him! That had made his heart flutter unexpectedly. Kanda cared for him. He…he loved him. Did he really love him? Allen sat up, stretching, before getting to his feet, heading from his bedroom.

Allen would find Kanda. He would go look for the vampire. He had a rising suspicion that Kanda could _smell_ where he had been…maybe he had told him that? Yes, he had said that Allen was the best thing he had ever scented.

The young man headed from his house, pulling his jacket on as he did so, and started down the street. He wondered where Kanda would be. Looking around, he shrugged, heading towards the club. Maybe he would see Lenalee too. He hadn't talked to her in a while. Besides school. But he had been slightly out of it then. He wondered if anyone had noticed.

Shrugging, he continued down the street, watching groups of people. He vaguely wondered if any of them were vampires. It was quite possible. He was nearing the club when he spotted a familiar figure stalking away from an alleyway up ahead, about two blocks away. Lenalee didn't turn around, just continued towards the club. She was probably meeting one of her other friends.

He wondered what had happened, but never finished his thought when a cool hand closed over his own and he was pulled sideways. "Whoa!" he said, stumbling. His fall was stopped when he hit someone's chest. Pushing his hair from his face and straightening up, he recognized Kanda in the small amount of light given off by the street lamp.

"Kanda!" Allen said. "Geez, give me a heart attack."

"Sorry," the vampire said, releasing his hand. A slightly amused light danced in his dark eyes as he watched the boy. "Where've you been? I've missed you…"

"Its only been a day," said Allen. "And next time, could you give me warning? You scared me half to death." He pressed a hand over his heart, feeling it slow down. It had definitely startled him.

"Now you're just making yourself look more edible," Kanda murmured, arms snaking around Allen's waist. "I thought you said you were going to stop that…"

"I-I…sorry," Allen said, blushing slightly. "…Kanda—"

"Yu," he murmured.

"Huh?"

"You can use my first name," Kanda said quietly, his cool breath playing across Allen's face. It caused him to blush even brighter. "Its Yu."

"O-oh," Allen said. "Oh yeah, I remember that man calling you that. And the redhead does to."

"Except that he's just an idiot," Yu said. "But yes, Tyki and Road use my first name as well."

"All right…Yu," Allen tried out softly, smiling. "That might get confusing."

The vampire nodded slightly. Allen watched him closely for a moment. The light from the streetlight a ways away made his face even paler than normal. He touched it gently. Kanda blinked, but didn't move, a slight smile curling his lips.

"I can't get over that you are cold and that you have no heartbeat," Allen said finally, dropping his hand. "Its just…too bizarre."

"And you're just so warm…" Kanda said, pulling him closer and tipping Allen's chin up slightly. Allen watched him, lips parted slightly. _Work, brain work! Say something…do something…or…just…_his thoughts drifted as Yu leaned down and kissed him.

Allen's eyes slid closed and he pressed himself against the vampire's silent chest. The vampire kept contact for a minute or so longer before drawing back. Allen opened his eyes once more, eyes slightly glazed. "Y-Yu…" he murmured.

Kanda winced slightly. "Can I have a bite?" he murmured. "Feeling a bit dizzy…"

"Here?" Allen said, looking around. They were in plain view, he realized, and blushed brighter. They could've been seen kissing. But no one had past by and he relaxed a little. "Maybe we should head to your house or something."

"Maybe," Kanda said. "Wouldn't want to get in trouble."

Allen glanced around, pulling away from the vampire. He took his hand, heading back to his house. It was closer, and Kanda seemed to be getting dizzier by the moment. His footsteps seemed to be unsteady, unsure.

The silver haired young man kept a careful eye on Yu as they neared the house, then opened the door, steering him.

"Why didn't you just come over?" Allen asked. "If you needed blood?"

"That would've been rude…and I didn't know if you were home or not," Kanda said. Allen watched him with slight concern. The expression his face…it was…animalistic. He backed up slightly, but Kanda caught his wrists, kissing him forcefully. Allen moaned softly into the kiss, not noticing the fact that the vampire was pushing him backwards. His back hit the wall and he pulled away from the kiss with diffeculty.

"Y-Yu?" he asked, staring at him.

But Kanda didn't answer, just kissed his jaw line. It sent shivers through Allen's spine as he went lower, tongue tracing several of the scars for a moment. And with a sudden growl, he bit hard into Allen's neck.

Allen let out a small cry of shock. He didn't usually bite him so hard…It…hurt! "Y-Yu!" he gasped, gripping onto the vampire's shoulders tightly. He was already starting to get dizzy. W-what was he doing? He was…taking…too…much. "K-Kanda!"

The vampire either couldn't hear him or was ignoring him, because he didn't stop. Biting down harder, he continued feeding.

Allen started to fight. It was too much! He was taking too much! "K-Kanda!" he pleaded. "S-stop! T-t-too much!" He tried to push the vampire off him but with no luck. His knee's felt weak and everything was spinning. He gasped again, trying to lock onto something to keep everything from blurring. But it didn't work. His head lolled, eyes falling out of focus.

"Y-Yu…" he said, weaker this time. He had given up fighting. Kanda was just too strong. He was vaguely aware that Kanda's free hand was wandering lower, across his stomach. The other held Allen's hand against the wall. And then it slipped into Allen's pants.

Allen's eyes widened and he let out a small yelp of surprise, shocked out of his steadily approaching unconsciousness at Kanda's hand. But it pulled away a moment later as Allen struggled, to hold both hands against the wall.

"Can't…" the boy murmured, eyes sliding closed slightly. "Y-Yu…" And with that, he fell into darkness.

-ooo-

Kanda's eyes widened. What had he done?! He drew away swiftly, blood still on his lips. What had he done?! He stared at Allen. The boy's head hung to one side, eyes half closed. Kanda let go of his wrists, catching the boy. He'd gone too far! He hadn't meant to! He'd just gotten carried away…because Allen was so good and...and...He remembered hearing something. He focused on remembering, and realized it was Allen pleading for him to stop.

He gritted his teeth, holding Allen closely. Too much…he had taken too much. Without another thought, he raced from the house, heading for the hospital. Allen needed help. He needed help now.

-ooo-

Allen mumbled incoherently. He could just hear voices, but couldn't tell what they were saying. What were they saying? He tried to focus, only getting a headache in the process.

"…good you were there…"

"…Almost…late…"

Allen frowned, forcing his eyes open. He made a pained noise at the light. It was bright. Everything was foggy. But gradually everything came into focus and he recognized Lenalee and Kanda standing beside the bed, Kanda closest to him, his back turned as he and the girl talked.

"Kan…da," Allen mumbled, moving slightly in the bed. Where was he?

Kanda turned almost immediately. "Allen," he said, eyes showing relief.

"You're awake!" Lenalee said, coming up behind the vampire. "We were worried."

" 'm fine," he mumbled. "Just a bit…light headed, that's all." He nodded, smiling slightly. "Sorry if I worried you…"

"Kanda found you just in time," Lenalee told him, eyes wide. "You could've died if he hadn't. He brought you here."

Allen looked at Yu, eyes slightly unfocused. He was having trouble concentrating. The silver haired young man frowned slightly, but saw the small shake of Kanda's head and said nothing. "Well…thank you," he said, blinking.

"I'll go tell the doctor that you woke up," the Chinese girl said and turned, walking from the room.

Once she was gone, Kanda interlaced his fingers with Allen's. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "I didn't mean too. It just…went out of control and—"

"Sh," Allen said weakly, smiling slightly. "I'm not dead…I'm still here…"

"But I could've killed you," the vampire said. He went down to his knees, kneeling beside the bed. "I'm sorry…I won't ever do it again…I promise."

Allen shook his head slowly, still smiling. "Its fine, Yu…" he murmured. "You didn't kill me. Just…don't scare me like that."

"Yeah," Kanda said, resting his forehead on the back of Allen's hand for a moment. "I scared myself…I thought I _had_ killed you."

Silver eyes watched him carefully, more clear now that he had woken up. He didn't want Kanda to be sorry. "Kanda, I…when you did that…" he started, then paused. "Do you remember what you did?"

Kanda looked up, shaking his head slowly. "I lost it about a minute into feeding off you," he murmured.

Allen was silent for a moment. "…You scared me," he said softly. "Just…you were an animal…"

"I know," Yu responded. "That's…how it was at first too. I don't know what came over me."

"I do," the boy said simply. "It was me."

"Don't be—"

"It was me," he repeated. "But I don't care. Kanda…Yu…I think I may be in love with you."

Kanda's eyes widened and he stared at Allen. Allen met his gaze with level silver eyes. He smiled slightly, watching the vampire's expression. It was one of shock, and…relief? And then he leaned across the bed, kissing Allen lightly. "Yeah, me to."

Allen blushed slightly, but smiled widely. Then his eyes flickered up. "Doctor," he murmured. Kanda had already gotten to his feet, turning. He must've heard the return of Lenalee with the doctor before Allen had. Their fingers stayed intertwined for a moment longer before Kanda drew away and the doctor entered.

"Could you please wait outside?" the doctor asked Lenalee and Kanda with a slight smile. "Its nothing big, I would just like to talk to Allen alone."

Kanda glanced at Allen, but nodded and walked from the room, followed by Lenalee.

"How are you feeling?" the doctor asked Allen once they had left. Allen stared at him, puzzled. Couldn't he have asked that with his friends here?

"Better," he said. "Still lightheaded."

"You've been given a blood transfusion, so you should be alright," the doctor said. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I…" he paused, glancing at the door.

"Your friend, Kanda, told me that he found you when he went to your house. That you were unconscious on the floor," the doctor informed him. "Can you tell me how you cut yourself?"

"I don't remember," Allen said, eyes wide. He knew he could convince anyone by that. The doctor watched him for a moment, making a note on the clipboard he held.

"Are you sure you don't remember anything?" the doctor asked. "Before the incident?"

"I was at home…don't really remember what I was doing before I hurt myself. I'm not too clear how I hurt myself," Allen lied easily. "I just remember it hurting and I fell and then I woke up here."

"Alright," the doctor said with a slight smile. "You'll be fine. You just need rest. I'm sure your friends will be happy to know that."

Allen nodded. "Can they come back in now?" he asked softly. The doctor nodded, turning and opening the door. He spoke to the two for a moment, out of earshot from Allen, before leaving. A moment later Kanda and Lenalee came in.

"He said you'll be fine," Lenalee said. "That's great. You really had us worried…"

"Sorry," Allen said.

"So you don't remember anything that happened?" the girl asked. He shook his silver head, not glancing at Kanda.

"It was fast, I think," Allen said. "And when I fell I think I hit my head…" He paused. "How long was I out?"

"Its Monday," Kanda murmured. "Six o'clock, evening."

"Oh," Allen said. "So it's…been a day? Around that. I missed school…"

"You're in the Hospital. No one will thing bad of you," Lenalee told him with a slight laugh. "You deserve time to recover."

He nodded.

"You must be tired," Lenalee said. "And I have homework. Sorry. But I'll come back tomorrow, ok?"

Allen smiled. "Ok Lenalee…I'll see you later," he said, watching as she left the room, closing the door behind her. Then he turned his head to Kanda.

"Sorry," Kanda said again.

"Its fine," he replied. Kanda walked over to him, leaning down and kissing his forehead.

"Go to sleep," he said quietly.

"But…what about you?" Allen asked. "You didn't have any of my blood since the accident."

"That was more then enough to sustain me for a while," Kanda told him, brushing his fingers through Allen's silver hair. "I'll be fine."

"Alright," Allen murmured, eyes fluttering. He yawned. "Will you…be here when I wake up?"

"Of course," Kanda said, a slight smile on his lips. Allen smiled back, drifting off to sleep.

-ooo-

Three Days Later

-ooo-

"Glad to have you back!"

"We were worried!"

"You seemed a bit out of it before...are you feeling better?"

Allen smiled, answering his fellow student's questions and comments patiently as he made his way down the hallway. He'd been let out of the hospital a day ago, but the doctor said that it probably would be best if he stayed home instead of go to school. But he was kind of glad to be able to go to school. When he was home, he had nothing to do and his mind had wandered to Kanda. Who couldn't see him because it was day.

Forcing thoughts of Kanda away, Allen reached the student council room, and after saying thank you to another student who had said welcome back, entered.

"Glad you're feeling better," Lenalee said once she saw it was Allen who was entering.

"Yeah, I feel much better," he said, dropping his bag after grabbing some papers. "I hope you didn't miss me too much."

"Not that much," Lenalee said jokingly. Allen smiled, rubbing his neck gently as he thought. It still twinged a bit, but he knew it would heal soon enough. He glanced over at his vice president and found that she was watching him.

"Is your neck ok?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered. "Just a bit sore. But besides that, its fine. It'll heal soon."

Lenalee smiled, getting her papers together. "I'll see you later," she said. "I have to talk to my brother."

"Alright," Allen said. "I'm sure I have some things to do here." She nodded, heading towards the door. He watched her leave. Her brother was the Chemistry teacher. And he was just a bit obsessed with his sister. With a small sigh he settled down, going through some of the notices given to him by other clubs and sports.

Once he had finished filing the things away in their proper folders, ignoring several notices, saying yes to a couple, and no to more than three, he stood, getting his bag. He had class now. He glanced at the clock. It seemed that the other student council members had finished their own paperwork before, so they hadn't bothered to come in early. As the bell rang, Allen left the room, heading for his class.

He couldn't help but think of Kanda. What had his schooling been like? It must've been different from this...He had finished school years ago. Shrugging it off and pushing Kanda from his mind once more, he entered his classroom.

-ooo-

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow," Allen said to the other members of the student council with a smile. "I've got to get home...bunch of homework to make up."

They laughed. "Glad you're back though," a couple said as they gathered their things. He nodded, giving a small wave before leaving. In truth he had made up all the homework when he was in the hospital. No, he wanted to see Kanda. Hurrying down the steps of the school, he didn't notice the silent figure who leaned against the wall, watching him go past.

* * *

A/n: I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you thought! :D


	9. Leave or Stay

A/N: Did you think I had died? xD I'm here though!! Hi! AND I bring an extra long chapter for you. I got a little carried away...so that's why its long. I hope you like it! Please read and review!

_Disclaimer - I do not own D.Gray-Man._

* * *

Chapter 8 - Leave or Stay

Allen glanced around as he left the school grounds, shifting his bag nervously on his shoulder. He had the feeling he was being watched, but he couldn't see anyone, so maybe he was just imagining things. The sun was still up, for a little longer at least, so he felt slightly safer being on the streets.

"Just imagining things," he murmured to himself. "No ones following you…"

He continued down the street, heading back home. It was at least fifteen blocks until he reached his house, and he had the feeling that he was going to be jumpy all the way there. He didn't know why he was scared all of a sudden. He hadn't been scared the night he had been attacked…but here he was, sun still shining, freaking out as he headed home.

Again he thought he felt eyes burning into his back and turned. No one was visible. Shaking his head vigorously, he quickened his pace.

He had been walking for five minutes or so when voices drifted towards him and he paused, then moved closer, trying to make out what they were saying.

"—Going to do it!" a voice said angrily. Allen's eyes widened, recognizing it almost immediately to be Kanda's voice. He seemed peeved, annoyed. Allen moved closer, wanting to see where he was standing or whom he was talking to.

"It…be perfect," a smooth voice said quietly, part of the sentence getting cut off as the person moved. After a moment, Allen reached a fence and several thick bushes, which he looked through.

Kanda stood in the shade with a tall figure that Allen recognized as the other vampire, Tyki. A moment later another small figure appeared beside him, coming from the shadows between the fence and a small shed.

"Just do it," the smaller said, her voice childish. That must be Road, even though she was in shadows.

"So you think so too?" Kanda was saying. "That I should do the ritual?"

Allen's eyes widened, holding his mouth shut so that he didn't make any noise. He didn't want them to know that he was there. He wanted to know what they were going to say…

"…Then you'd be free," Tyki commented, not appearing to care either way. He was observing his hand. "Free from the bonds that were caused by the Blood Children."

Road made a small noise of agreement. "Yeah," she said.

"I get it," Kanda said. "You want me to drain him, don't you? That's what this ritual is…"

Allen almost wasn't able to hold in a gasp. He stared at Kanda. He thought that Kanda had loved him! He said that he wouldn't hurt him…

"Oh, you're so very smart," Tyki said, glancing at the other vampire.

"I see it now…" Kanda said. "If I just kill Allen, I'd be completely free. I wouldn't have to deal with having to feed on him and drag him around…would other people taste better? Because now he's the only thing that really tastes good."

"Yup," Road said. "Trust me, it would be good for you."

"That sounds pretty good," Kanda said. Allen couldn't identify the tone in his voice, but he really didn't like what he was hearing. Kanda said…that if he 'just kill Allen'. _I thought…I thought he loved me. I thought he wasn't…going to hurt me! _He thought, his lip quivering slightly. He gritted his teeth, stopping it from its pitiful quiver. _Stupid. I should never have trusted him. He's a vampire…he's not alive, he doesn't have a heart!_

"I mean, that way I could eat anyone, and they'd taste good…not just that one," the dark haired vampire said. "Sounds like a good plan and—"

Allen couldn't listen any more. With a small cry, he pushed away from the fence and the bushes. He got snagged, but just pulled away forcefully, feeling the branches scrape along his skin. He thought he heard a shout, but he didn't care. He ran as fast as he could, away from the three vampires.

_I'm so stupid! I should never have…have…_ Allen thought, shaking his head as he ran, fists clenched. Tears rolled down his cheeks, flying into the air as he ran. He wiped them angrily away as he neared his house.

Flinging the door open, he ran inside, slamming it shut once more. Once inside, he collapsed against the wall, sobbing. His bag slid off his shoulder and onto the floor as he pulled his knees up, resting his forehead on them as he cried.

"I'm so stupid," he sobbed. "Why did I ever think a vampire c-could…love?!"

He thought he heard footsteps on the front steps, but he ignored them, continuing to cry. "I thought…I thought…" he didn't know what he thought. He thought that Kanda had cared. He thought that he had loved him. But he was wrong. The vampire was just as heartless as all the other vampires portrayed in stories.

There was a soft knock on the door and he looked up. Allen sucked in a shaky breath as he pulled himself up against the wall, wiping his eyes as he did. Finally he reached the door and opened it.

"Allen!" Kanda said the moment it was open.

"Leave me alone!" Allen moaned, on the verge of tears once more. He had thought that it had been him. He had wished it hadn't.

"Listen, it wasn't—"

"I heard the whole thing!" Allen cried. "You're just going to kill me! Because you're bound to me. No, you don't want that! Of course not! Just telling me you loved me was just to get me to trust you, so that this whole thing was so much easier!"

"No, Allen—"

"And did you chase after me to just drag me away and sacrifice me or whatever that ritual calls for? Or just to tell me that you really don't love me, because I kind of figured that out already!" the silver haired young man said, his voice higher than normal. Tears had started to roll down his cheeks once again.

"Stop!" Kanda said. "Just…shut up!"

"Right! I'm not going to!" Allen said. "Just leave me alone! I don't care if you get run over by a truck or get stalked in the heart or go insane or whatever…just GO AWAY! AND NEVER COME BACK! You toyed with my heart and threw it away! GO AWAY!"

Kanda looked like he had been slapped in the face, hard.

Allen didn't care. He slammed the door shut in Kanda's face. Then, eyes streaming, ran up the stairs. He could barely see through his tears and almost crashed into the wall as he neared his bedroom. Once he reached it, he flung himself onto the bed.

"I can't…can't believe it," he sobbed, burying his face in the covers of the bed. "He…I can't believe it…"

His thoughts raced. He couldn't believe it. Kanda had said that he loved him. He had lied. But why had he ever believed Kanda? Believed that a vampire could love him? He had just been with him because of his blood! He didn't care about him.

"Stupid…I'm s-so stupid," Allen whispered, voice muffled. His hands gripped the blankets as he curled up. He didn't want to believe it. He had thought that Kanda had actually cared for him. Someone who didn't stare at him because of his hair or scar. Someone who didn't just talk to him because he was in student council and they wanted to be able to do an activity.

He thought…that Kanda had actually, genuinely loved him. He had been wrong, so wrong. _I guess…he just told me he wouldn't hurt me so that I'd trust him_, he thought, closing his eyes tightly. It'd be easier to do something like that with a willing volunteer.

His crying subsided after a while and he sat up. Glancing at the clock, he noticed that it had been several hours since school ended. His eyes traveled to his window. It was completely black. Night had fallen a while ago.

Taking a shaky breath, he looked around his bedroom, then got up, stumbling to the bathroom. He stared at his reflection. His eyes were red from crying. After a moment, he lifted his hand, running them over the small scars. He gritted his teeth. Scars and a broken heart, great.

He walked from the bathroom on heavy feet, heading downstairs. He might as well get something to eat at least. Might help to clear his head. Food always helped. Allen was halfway down the hallway to the kitchen when he heard something out in front of his house and froze.

It sounded like footsteps over dried leaves. Maybe it was just…just a cat. He shook his head. "It's just a cat," he murmured, continuing down the hallway. But when he heard the sound once again, louder, he turned completely to stare at the door. It was definitely not a cat. That was footsteps.

Allen edged back down the hallway. "K-Kanda?" he asked softly. He half hoped it was, even if he had yelled at him and Kanda had said that he was going to go along with the ritual. He was better then other vampires. It was the other vampires that sent Allen's heart racing.

_Oh please let it be Kanda…_ he thought to himself, but still, when he reached the door, he reached over, picking up the baseball bat that lived in the corner. He had never had a use for it…until now. He gripped it tightly, edging closer to the door.

The footsteps were louder. Then he heard a small thud and cursing. It…It didn't sound like Kanda. Swallowing, Allen moved closer to the door. He stared at the doorknob; it was turning slowly.

Gripping the bat, he took a step back. The door opened.

And with a small cry of shock, Allen swung the bat…

…And it hit its mark with a sharp crack and a loud shout of shock and pain from the person it hit. Allen stumbled backwards, startled. He hit the stairs and fell back onto them, bat close to his chest. His eyes widened.

Tyki was dragging himself off the ground, a hand covering his face. Allen had hit him square between the eyes, and he watched as the vampire drew himself up to his full height, which made Allen shrink back slightly.

"Damn it…that hurt," Tyki said with a crooked smile. "Got a good swing."

Allen stared at him, eyes very wide.

"Don't be so tense," Tyki said, walking over to him. Allen tried to scramble up the stairs, away from the approaching vampire, but didn't get far before Tyki grabbed his arm.

"Let me go!" Allen cried, trying to pull away. This was different than the other time with those other vampires. He had been in a street…and those had been young vampires. And it had been likely that Kanda would've been out. But now he was at home. Tyki had closed the door. And the vampire in front of him was old…and Kanda wouldn't be coming back.

"You know, I _would_, but with this whole thing of being with Kanda and all, I don't think I will," he said, dragging Allen up. The silver haired boy tried to grab onto something, but failed and was lifted off the ground.

He flailed slightly, eyes wide. He couldn't touch the ground! And the vampires grip on wrist was icy from being outside. "Please," he pleaded. "I didn't do anything!"

"That's such a cute look," Tyki said with a twisted smirk. "Oh but you did…" He threw Allen from him. Allen hit the wall in the living room with a yelp, sliding down it as several books fell off a shelf close to where he was thrown. "You took him and bound him." The vampire followed him through the living room.

Allen pulled himself up, wincing slightly. "I didn't do anything," he said again. "It wasn't _my_ fault that he drank from me in the first place. Blame _him_."

Tyki let out a soft hiss. "Why would I blame him? It's not his fault," he said. "The Blood Child is always the one at fault."

"Why?" Allen asked, edging along the wall as Tyki advanced. "…It doesn't seem _anyone_'s fault…Please stop…"

"Haven't I told you? I won't. I'm not going to _kill_ you," the tall man said with a wave of his hand. "Well, not _yet_."

Allen swallowed, heart jumping slightly.

"Don't do that…It's going to make it even harder to not kill you right now," Tyki commented. Apparently he had heard the quickened pace of Allen's heart. "…Fear always makes the hunt more enjoyable."

He stared at the vampire in terror. What was going to happen? He didn't want to think about it. He highly doubted that he could get away from Tyki. But he could try…With a determined look, he pushed away from the wall, running as fast as he could towards the kitchen, where the backdoor was.

Tyki was faster. He slammed his shoulder into Allen. The force of it made the boy crash into the doorframe. He let out a cry of pain as his shoulder hit the wood.

"Face it, you're not getting away," Tyki said. "It'll be easier if you just come with me."

Allen held onto the doorframe, trying to stay on his feet. His shoulder ached painfully, and he was slightly dazed from the first throw. He was so strong…How would a human beat a vampire? But he had to try…He didn't want to die. He pushed away from the doorframe, running around Tyki into the living room once more.

He made it a little farther before the vampire caught up with him. He felt a hand grab onto his arm and jerked backwards. His shoulder was wrenched painfully as Tyki dragged Allen towards him. A small cry escaped from his lips.

"I might have to teach you a little lesson," Tyki growled. "I'm sure the ritual will still work."

"Get off me!" Allen cried, trying to break the cool grip of the vampire on his arm. He was cut off when Tyki grabbed his throat with his other hand. Allen gasped as the fingers tightened, cutting off his supply of oxygen. The tall man let go of his arm, lifting him easily into air. The silver haired boy gagged, pulling at Tyki's hand.

"Now say pretty please and I'll let you go," Tyki said into Allen's ear. He gritted his teeth, glaring as best he could back at Tyki. It was hard with his increasing panic for air. He pulled again at Tyki's hand, but with no hope.

Thinking fast, he mouthed, gasping for any air that he could get. What could he do? He ran through ideas swiftly. His mind was getting clouded. He couldn't think. Then he did the only thing that he could think of. He pulled his legs back and kicked Tyki in the chest, forcing himself backwards.

Tyki gave a surprised gasp, staggering backwards. His hand loosened and Allen fell away from him. Allen's eyes widened as he fell through the air, then his back collided with a table. It broke under his weight and he crashed to the floor. His head collided painfully with the ground and he lay there dazed.

"Almost got me there," Tyki said, crouching beside Allen. Allen tried to focus on him, eyes watering. His whole body ached and he could feel his arms bleeding from cuts caused by the table. "Damn you smell good."

Allen scrambled up, pushing himself away from the vampire and through the wood, cutting his hands as he did so.

"You're making it harder for me not to drain you now," the vampire growled.

"Just...p-please..." Allen pleaded, bumping into the wall. His eyes widened. He had no where to go and he doubted that his legs would hold him up. He glanced around swiftly. The room was a mess. Books had fallen from the shelf and the table was in pieces. He could see blood on the floor in with the splinters of the had-been table. Allen pressed himself against the wall, pulling himself up slowly. Hands slipping slightly on it, he dragged himself to his feet.

Blood trickled down his arm as he stood shakily. Allen tried to push himself away from the wall, but fell back. A moment later Tyki had pushed him forcefully against it. Allen gasped in pain as Tyki pulled Allen's arm up.

"You're just making it so that I can't resist..." Tyki murmured with a wicked smirk. Then he ran his tongue in a long stroke against Allen's cut arm, cleaning it of blood. Allen flinched terribly, sucking in a quick breath as it stung his cuts. He watched the vampire, eyes wide with fear. "I can see why Kanda likes you so much...You're so good."

Allen pulled his hand away from Tyki forcefully. It hit the wall with a thud when the vampire didn't resist and pain shot through it. He thought he might've sprained his wrist. Speaking of Kanda...Where was he?! Allen desperately wanting nothing else except for Kanda to come back. But why would he? Allen had yelled at him...He had said never come back.

"What's wrong, boy?" Tyki murmured, watching Allen carefully. "You seem dazed."

"I-I..." he drifted off, meeting Tyki's gaze. "Let...let...me..."

"Go? Why should I?" the vampire said with a smirk. "You're so much fun...you give a pretty good fight."

"P-plea--"

"Enough," Tyki said sharply. "You've said it enough, save your breath."

Allen closed his eyes tightly, wishing for the creature in front of him to just disappear, to leave him alone. Or maybe this was just a dream. But the painful throbbing throughout his whole body told him that he wasn't so lucky. He wasn't going to wake up from this. He probably wasn't going to make it through the night. He swallowed, opening his eyes again.

Tyki wasn't looking at him. He had turned and was staring across the ruined living room towards the front door. "Thought I heard something," he murmured to himself before turning back to Allen. "Now, you'll come with me silently, like a good boy, or you can come the hard way."

Allen let out a yell. If Tyki had heard something...maybe someone was out there. Maybe he would hear him! But his hope was short-lived when Tyki covered his mouth swiftly with a hand.

"Ah-ah-ah," Tyki said with a smirk, shaking his other finger. "No getting out so easily..." He pulled Allen back, then slammed him hard into the wall. The boy gasped in pain, slumping slightly. Tyki held him up against the wall.

"Be a good boy," he murmured. Allen stared at him, eyes wide. He was on the verge of tears. He was actually proud that he hadn't started crying already, after being thrown around like a rag doll. Tyki seemed to notice that the silver orbs of his prey had started to shake slightly and his smirk widened into a predatory grin.

Allen pushed back forcefully with all of his strength against Tyki's chest. The vampire hardly moved. He just kicked him, causing the boy to slide down the wall do his knees, gasping. "I guess I have to teach you a lesson..." he growled. His fingers were playing with Allen's pale ones.

Allen's eyes widened slightly as Tyki gripped the first one, pushing it back slightly against its normal curve. He whimpered. "No...no please..." he begged, tears rolling down his cheeks. Tyki just smirked, pushing it back slightly.

-ooo-

Kanda had walked back to Allen's house. He didn't want him to think that he didn't care...But then he had turned away again, only halfway down the sidewalk towards Allen's house. He seethed silently. Fine, if the kid wanted to think that...He just needed time to cool down, that was it. Kanda needed it too. He'd come back the next day. Then they could talk calmly about it, and he would convince him that he _wasn't_ going to do that.

He was at the end of the block when he had heard the yell. It had been short, staccato, but definitely Allen's. But then it was cut off...He had frozen where he stood. If he had been a human, he wouldn't have been able to hear the yell. But he wasn't, and he heard it fine. It made his blood—if it were still pumping—run cold.

"Allen..." he whispered, thinking quickly. What could have happened? He didn't think any other vampire would attack him...they wouldn't. Kanda had plainly staked out his territory. And then his thoughts raced to Tyki and Road. They wanted to do the ritual...they didn't care if he didn't want too...they _would_ do it without him...for him..._Allen!_

He turned, running as fast as he could back to Allen's house. _God, let me be in time,_ he thought to himself. He hated himself. Why hadn't he thought about that before? That Tyki or Road might go get him?!

-ooo-

"Plea--" Allen cut off, gasping in pain as Tyki applied more pressure. He was sure that the vampire was going to snap it. It would be easy for him. Allen closed his eyes, bracing his other, bloodied hand on the ground. His legs had collapsed underneath him.

"Humans are so fragile," Tyki commented, letting off some of the pressure. That didn't bode well with Allen. He was going to do something, he was sure of that. Break it maybe...break them all maybe. He didn't want that. It would hurt so much...

Tyki gave his finger a jerk. "I mean, I could just bend it back..." he said, bending it back once more. "And it would snap."

"Get your fucking hands off him."

Allen opened his eyes with a gasp, turning at the exact moment that Tyki did. "K-Kanda..." he whispered, tears still rolling down his cheeks.

"Yu! It's a pleasure that you decided to join us. Come here and help me, I'm sure you can get him easier," Tyki said, glancing at Allen, who was still on the ground. The vampire was still putting pressure on his finger.

"Let him go, you bastard," Kanda growled, walking over the splinters of the table. He kept his eyes on Tyki. He glanced once at Allen. The boy stared at him, eyes wide, tears in his eyes. The pleading look seemed to stop him at first, then he looked back at Tyki. "I told you to let him go."

"But Yu...This is the reason why no one tastes good," Tyki said, eyes flashing.

"I know," Kanda said flatly. "Does it look like I care?"

Tyki regarded him for a moment. "No, it does not," he said. "Well, I know that it is best if the bond between you and this--" he motioned to Allen "--is broken, you'll be happier. It was hard for me the first time. But believe me. Its better when they're gone."

"I don't _want_ him gone," Kanda hissed, moving closer. His eyes were narrowed dangerously.

"He clouds your thoughts," Tyki commented. Kanda growled. And then he was in front of Tyki. He hit the vampire hard in the shoulder with his leg. Tyki staggered, then dodged out of Kanda's way, grabbing the boy and dragged him with him. Kanda froze. "Didn't think you'd attack if I had him. I was right."

"Let him _go_," he hissed.

Allen whimpered, back arched slightly at the way Tyki had him. He was unable to get a hold on the ground at that angle.

"I'm only trying to help you," Tyki commented, dragging Allen backwards.

Kanda growled. "Stop saying that, bastard. I don't need _or_ want your help," he said, advancing. Tyki watched him carefully, thoughtfully. The dark haired vampire stepped closer, growling.

"Dirty tricks you're playing, Tyki," he growled. "Holding a hostage? Didn't think you'd sink so low."

"K-Kanda…" Allen whimpered, trying to pull away from Tyki.

"You're right. I don't want that on my record," Tyki said with a dark smirk. Then he threw Allen from him. Kanda moved forward, eye's widening in surprise. The silver haired boy's eyes widened as well for the split second before he hit the wall. He let out a small 'ah' gasp and crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

Kanda stared at him for at least a minute, then blinked very slowly, turning his head towards Tyki.

"Did you hear that crack?" Tyki asked, sneering. "I think I might've broken a rib."

Kanda growled loudly and threw himself at Tyki. The vampire seemed to be expecting an attack and took a step back. But didn't step back far enough and Kanda smashed his shoulder into Tyki's chest. Tyki gasped in surprise, stumbling backwards.

The longhaired vampire hissed in pain as Tyki clipped him on his jaw. He pulled out of the way as the other tried to hit him once more.

And then they were locked, hand in hand, glaring at each other heatedly. Kanda let out a low growl, which Tyki matched as they forced each other across the room. They didn't move very much, pushing equal amounts of strength.

Kanda's left shoulder and Tyki's right were against each other as they both leaned. The shorter gave a strong shove. Gained a foot. Tyki shoved back and retook it. And then a small moan from Allen's direction distracted both of them. Kanda glanced over swiftly to see Allen twitch, push himself up slightly then collapse once again. Tyki took advantage of the small lapse in concentration, adding his superior weight and height to the battle.

Quickly, before Tyki could flatten him against the ground, Kanda ducked. He pulled his hands away from the other vampire's grip and crouched swiftly. He drew his leg around, cutting it across Tyki's feet. This took about the whole of 10 seconds. The taller vampire had been leaning against Kanda when he moved, and was unbalanced. When Kanda kicked his feet out from under him, he went staggering forward. He crashed into a chair, tripped, and fell backwards onto the glass covered coffee table. It shattered.

Kanda straightened up, eyes on the other vampire.

The vampire in question groaned, pushing himself up. He looked slightly dazed.

Kanda's eyes were drawn to the leg of the table Allen had fallen on. It was jagged and broken. Swiftly he ducked down, grabbing it, before pushing Tyki down onto the ground with his foot. He settled the wood onto the older vampires chest, over his heart.

"Heh," Tyki said, staring up at the one holding the wooden stake to his heart. His lips were curved into an odd smirk. "Would you do it? Would you stake your sire?"

Kanda's eyes flickered over to where Allen lay, still unconscious on the ground, then back at Tyki and pressed it slightly harder. "Yes, I would," he hissed. "Because you almost killed Allen."

"Temper," Tyki murmured, shifting slightly under Kanda's gaze. And then suddenly he drew his feet up and pushed them against Kanda's stomach. Navy eyes widened as he was thrown backwards. He crashed into the bookcase, causing all the other books to fall from it. He staggered, staying on his feet, then looked up.

"I'm not giving you up yet, Yu," said Tyki. He had made it to the front door. Kanda glared at him viciously. Then he glanced behind his shoulder as he heard a small creak. The bookshelf teetered, then fell forward. Kanda jumped out of the way before he was hit and when he looked back at the door, the bookshelf crashing to the floor, Tyki had disappeared.

Kanda stood there for a moment, panting, trying to think clearly, before he jumped over the fallen bookcase and raced over to Allen. Quickly he knelt beside him. "A-Allen?" he murmured, reaching out. He touched his shoulder gently.

The boy let out a soft groan, shifting slightly. And then suddenly, and Kanda had no idea how he had gotten up so fast, he was on his feet, eyes wide. "N-no!" he yelped. The vampire stood, watching him carefully. He watched as Allen's eyes focused on him and realized who he was.

"K-Kanda…" he whispered, shaking violently. "…You…you came…back…"

And his legs gave way, eyes rolling back and then shut and he collapsed. Kanda caught him swiftly, gently. "Yeah, I did," he murmured, picking up the unconscious boy carefully. He didn't know how hurt he was. He had come here after Tyki had already been here for a little bit. He didn't know how long he had been there.

He brushed his fingers across Allen's face gently, pushing away his silver hair. Even bruised—and Kanda could see the definite signs of bruising—he was pale and beautiful. Sighing, wishing that he had come earlier, he moved up to Allen's room. He set the boy down gently, then went to get bandages and something to clean Allen's cuts.

* * *

A/N: Gasp. I don't think it ended in a cliffhanger. xD I hope you guys liked it. Please review!


	10. True Feelings

A/N: omigod. It has been WAY too long since chapter 8. I'm soooooooo sorry!! I hope you like this chapter a lot though! I'm so so so so sorry that I was so slow. I kept putting it off. XD But I do hope you like it, and please review!

_Disclaimer - I do not own D.Gray-Man_

* * *

Chapter 9: True Feelings

Kanda cleaned Allen's arms first, as they were the most messed up. Or that he could see. Before he started, he looked at them carefully. His eyes widened when he caught Tyki's scent on one of them and he let out a soft growl of anger. Tyki had licked him or something…He wiped Allen's arms gently with a wet cloth. The boy was still unconscious. Kanda picked out the splinters of wood and then bandaged his arms carefully.

He glanced at Allen before continuing. He had thought the boy had mumbled something…Shrugging it off, he started cleaning Allen's hands. They were cut up too, but it seemed from glass or ceramic, not wood. They were covered with blood. The smell was getting to Kanda, but he was able to push it away.

Allen flinched when Kanda pulled a piece of glass from his palm, letting out a soft moan. Kanda moved up the bed slightly, watching his face. He watched as Allen's silver eyes opened slowly, staying halfway closed. They were glazed, but they focused onto Kanda's face. The vampire cupped his cheek gently, brushing his thumb against Allen's skin.

"How're you doing?" he asked softly.

He felt the hand that he had been cleaning close weakly over his fingers and saw Allen smile. "You came back," he murmured.

Kanda nodded. "Yeah," he said.

Allen blinked, eyes clearing slightly. Then he tried to push himself up into a sitting position and whimpered. He couldn't get himself up. Silently Kanda pulled him up, letting him lean against his chest.

"I thought…I thought…I was gunna…g-gunna…" Allen whispered quietly, looking down at his hands. They were cleaned, but not bandaged. Kanda took them gently and started wrapping them. "…die…"

And then he was sobbing. Tears rolled down his cheeks fast and thick. He turned slightly, burying his head in Kanda's neck. Once the vampire had finished binding his hands, he gripped Kanda's shirt. Kanda wrapped his arms gently around Allen, listening to the boy's disjointed sobs.

"I s-said all that s-stuff and t-then you…y-you w-w-went away," Allen whispered through his sobs. "I thought I was g-gunna d-d-die!"

Allen's whole body shook as he cried, but soon it slowed and he pushed away slightly so that he could look at Kanda. "You must think that I'm such a wimp," he murmured, sniffing slightly. "Crying like this…and not being able to do any—"

"Shut up," Kanda ordered, placing a finger over Allen's lips. "You're not a wimp…You could've never beaten Tyki…

Allen stared at him as Kanda took his finger away, placing both hands on each of the boy's shoulders. "You didn't give up though, that's not what it looked like…" he continued with a slight smile. He leaned down, pulling Allen towards him, and kissed him gently.

It was only when Allen made a soft, pained noise that Kanda drew away. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Allen shrank away from Kanda's touch on his left shoulder. He tried to pull away, whimpering. Kanda drew his hand away. "What did Tyki do?" he asked sharply. "What happened to your shoulder?"

"H-he slammed m-me into the d-door frame…" he mumbled, looking down. He was shaking slightly.

Kanda was silent for a moment. "Can I…see?" he asked slowly. Allen stared at him, then nodded and started undoing his shirt. But his hands were shaking too badly that he fumbled and was unable to do it. Kanda pushed them out of the way carefully and undid it for him. Allen shivered from the shirt, letting it fall away. Then carefully he straightened where he sat.

The ebony haired vampire stared at him, eyes widening slightly. His left shoulder was a mass of black-and-blue bruising. His navy eyes traveled from that to Allen's back. Bruises decorated the pale skin. He trailed his fingers across them gently and felt Allen shiver, taking a shaky breath.

After a moment, he pulled Allen closer and leaned to the side, looking at his chest. There was a purplish bruise coloring the right side. His fingers drifted to it, pressing it gently. Allen drew a swift breath and whimpered. "It hurts…" he murmured, eyes closed.

"Sorry," Kanda said. He found himself just staring. Not at the bruises or the cuts, but at Allen. Even colored purple and blue, he was beautiful. Slender, but well muscled…but still had a certain softness…His eyes traveled up slowly, then froze at his neck. There, like little stars, were small silver scars. They decorated Allen's throat like a disconnected necklace. He had done that. He continued to stare. He hadn't thought that that he would make scars.

"Those are…" he murmured, touching them gently. He ran his fingers over them. They were raised a millimeter or so, just small bumps.

"…Scars," Allen replied carefully. "…From you…"

He winced slightly, as if he expected Kanda to snap at him, but the vampire stayed silent. His eyes were dragged downward for a moment and then he looked up, finally meeting Allen's eyes. There was a bruise on his temple, but besides that, his face was fine. Allen stared back. He seemed slightly unnerved at how Kanda had been staring.

"What's…what's wrong?" Allen asked nervously.

Kanda didn't answer. He just tipped Allen's chin slightly and kissed him. This kiss was gentle, but it was passionate, intimate. The boy pressed back with a soft moan, pressing his body against Kanda's.

"I thought I was too late," Kanda murmured through Allen's lips, licking them. "When I heard your yell, I thought I was too late."

"N-no," Allen replied softly, shivers going through his body as Kanda's fingers graced across his back and chest. "Just…just…" He didn't want to think about it. He hurt. Everywhere hurt. His whole body was sore. He didn't want to think about anything anymore…not for a while at least. It had to have been the middle of the night. He just wanted to…to…He didn't know what he wanted to do.

Curl up beside Kanda…fall asleep and…

He was getting distracted by Kanda's fingers. They continued dipping lower…lower…lower…he let out a shaky gasp, leaning against the vampire. He was cool. It felt good.

Allen couldn't think clearly. He was a little dizzy. He pulled away from the kiss, taking a slow breath.

"Don't think about it," Kanda murmured in his ear.

"But I can't!" he said, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "Its just…I feel like he's going to come out of the shadows or—"

He was cut off when Kanda's lips captured his in a heated kiss. It was like he was trying to chase away the fears that Allen had. He parted his lips slightly, and Kanda's tongue slipped inside.

"I love you," Kanda mumbled. "I would never do that ritual…"

He was pushing Allen back gently. The boy didn't seem to notice, until he found himself on the bed and he winced. His shoulder stung. Kanda drew away from the kiss. "…Trust me…" And he kissed Allen again, in the same heated desperation. All of Allen's fears flew from him as he felt Kanda's fingers on his skin, going lower and lower. He closed his eyes, moaning softly. He trusted Kanda. He trusted him 100. And so he let him continue his decent of his cool fingers until they undid his belt…

-ooo-

Allen's first sensation when he woke was perfect bliss. A calm that he didn't think he had experienced before. He didn't open his eyes, for fear of losing the feeling. He moved an inch or so and a new feeling came to him. He groaned softly, keeping his eyes tightly shut. Shifting, he found himself trapped. His heart jumped a beat. Something cool was keeping him from moving anywhere! His eyes flew open and he turned his head.

He was kept from turning completely. But he saw a mass of navy hair and everything came flooding back. For a moment he felt slightly overwhelmed. So much had happened last night. But then he smiled at the most recent memories.

Kanda's arms were wrapped around his stomach, holding him in place. Allen noticed that he was slightly warmer than normal and wondered why. He couldn't really see the vampire's face; it was buried in his back and covered by his hair.

Allen moved slightly, twisting. He pulled at Yu's arms, wriggling free of them gently. He didn't wake up. Ignoring the pain that lanced through his whole being as he sat up, he swung his feet around to the side of the bed, resting them on the floor. Then he moved to stand.

A cool hand tightened around his arm and tugged him back to the bed. He gave a startled yelp, collapsing again onto the cushions and against a body. He winced as the pain intensified slightly.

"Where're you going?" Kanda murmured, pulling him closer.

Allen let out a breath. "You startled me," he said. "I didn't think you were awake."

"Course I was awake, Moyashi," he mumbled, opening an eye. "You woke me up…"

"Sorry," Allen replied. "I was trying not to."

Kanda yawned widely and Allen thought that just for a moment, he saw fangs. But they were gone a moment later. Maybe he was just imagining things. "You were squirming…" he said, then leaned closer and kissed Allen.

Allen fidgeted slightly, then pulled away when oxygen was becoming an issue. He gasped for air. "You know, its hard when you don't _need_ air and you just keep going on and on…" he commented.

The vampire smirked. "Is it now? Last night you seemed to like it when I went _on and on_…" he said in a silky purr, nipping at Allen's ear.

Allen flushed brightly. He wasn't used to this kind of relationship…

"Stop it," Kanda growled and his voice was edged with anger.

"What?" Allen asked, confused. He pulled back a bit to look at Kanda.

"The blush," he said.

The human blinked several times, his blush going down due to his confusion. "Mm…can I get up?" he asked, tugging back. "I want to check what time it is…" The clock had disappeared from the nightstand during the activities that took place that night; it had probably rolled under the bed.

Kanda grunted, but pulled his arms away, letting Allen sit up once more. He shivered, then pulled himself up onto his feet. He wobbled, getting lightheaded.

"What's wrong?" Kanda asked sharply from behind him. Allen just stood silent for a moment.

"I'm fine, nothings wrong," Allen said with a slight untruthful smile as he glanced at Kanda. He didn't want to go back to the hospital. He was really beginning to dislike it. It was too white and too clean and Kanda couldn't stay with him the whole time. It had a weird smell too. He wasn't going back. The boy knew that Kanda would want him to go, but he didn't want to.

Allen headed over to the window carefully, then rested a hand on the sill to steady himself. He really was lightheaded. But after a moment, it passed. He pulled the window coverings back a little, just enough to look out. A bright sliver of sunlight cut into the room.

A loud grunt of pain accompanied with a growl and a loud thud came from behind Allen. He turned swiftly, the fabric falling back into place.

Most of the blankets had been pulled off the bed. Allen walked around the bed swiftly, still slightly unstable, to find Kanda sprawled on the floor and tangled with the blankets. He pushed himself up to a sitting position.

"W-what happened?" Allen asked, staring at him.

"Damn sunlight," he grunted, rubbing his arm.

"Oh! Sorry! I forgot! I didn't think it would be so…late…" he said, eyes widening. "School!"

"Calm down, its Saturday," Kanda muttered. He tried to pull himself off the floor, but collapsed against the bed. "…Ah."

"K-Kanda?" the silver haired boy asked, crouching down by him. "What's wrong?"

"Just…got dizzy there," he said, placing a hand on his head. "It'll go away in a minute…" He sat still for a moment, more still than a human could, then tried to stand again, getting the same results. "Or not."

Allen watched him, concern and worry evident on his face, then his eyes widened. "Oh!" he said. "I know…" He moved closer, moving his head to expose his neck. "You need to drink…"

Kanda blinked several times. "No, idiot. You're hurt," he said sharply. "I don't want you dying on me or anything."

"Stop being dramatic, I'll be fine. Drink!" Allen said, slightly more demanding.

"I won't," Kanda said stubbornly.

Allen frowned slightly. "You're the one who's going to pass out," he said. "I'll be fine."

Kanda was having trouble not biting Allen. He smelled so good. It was just too tempting. He let out a low growl, moving closer as his fangs slid out, then turned his head swiftly, snapping his mouth shut. "I won't."

Allen moved closer, wrapping his arms around Kanda's neck. "Stop pulling away. You need it. I don't want you getting sick," he murmured.

The vampire's navy eyes focused onto the boy's neck. He could hear Allen's heartbeat. He could _feel_ Allen's heartbeat. It wasn't quickened. He wasn't scared. It was steady. He was sure. Kanda took a deep unneeded breath and bit into Allen's neck.

Allen gave a small gasp, but didn't pull away. He continued holding Kanda, eyes partially closed. His already lightheaded state was elevating slightly. _Maybe…this wasn't such a good idea_…he thought to himself.

Kanda swallowed. He tasted so good. But he couldn't lose control. Not like last time. That was too close. He felt a small push on his chest and pulled back, staring at Allen.

"That's…all I can take for right now, I think." Allen's eyes were glistening slightly, like he had a fever. But Kanda couldn't tell anything. His own temperature was still higher than normal.

The vampire nodded slowly, running his tongue across his lips to clear them of blood, then pulled his fangs back. "How do you feel?" he asked seriously, watching the boy. He seemed pale, his cheeks slightly flushed.

But Allen pushed it away with a smile. "As long as you're fine," he said happily. "I'll live with it."

Kanda watched him with worry. He always did that. He was so selfless. That would get him killed.

"But I think I need to eat something," the boy said, standing up slowly. "I'm a little hungry…" The vampire pulled himself up as well, feeling his strength returning already.

Allen walked carefully over to his closet, opening the white sliding door to pull out new clothes. He glanced behind him, making sure that Kanda wasn't watching him. He wasn't. He leaned against the wooden frame for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Kanda asked sharply, his voice cutting through the silence. Allen glanced around, meeting the vampire's dark gaze. Navy eyes narrowed slightly. The boy didn't look too good. He looked even paler.

"Its n-nothing," the silver haired boy said, forcing his voice to become even. It was difficult, but he was able to retain a somewhat normal tone. Kanda watched as he turned and fixed his shirt. The vampire didn't miss the small gasp as he shifted his weight.

He looked away. He just needed food. That was it. "Go get something to eat," he grunted, pulling his own shirt on. His hair was a mess. The vampire stayed where he was until he had heard Allen walk from the room and go down the stairs. Even then he didn't turn around.

He ran his hand through his hair, feeling guilty. It was his fault that Allen was so hurt. The room was silent as Kanda froze, staring at the wall. The young man downstairs was in the kitchen, Kanda could hear, as a plate clattered against the counter.

And then a shattering echoed from downstairs. Kanda's eyes widened as he heard a dull thud follow the crash. "Allen!" he gasped, turning swiftly and ran from the room. He almost fell down the stairs, then grabbed the banister, his feet leaving the ground for a moment. A small crack came from the wood from the force of his pull.

The vampire skidded to a halt in the kitchen door and looked around swiftly. Chunks of china were strewn across the floor. Allen was unconscious, sprawled across the linoleum floor. He seemed to have collapsed. "Allen!" he said, kneeling down beside him. "Shit. This is all my fault."

He moved over to the kitchen window, pulling the covering back an inch. With a soft hiss, he dropped it again. There was no way he could help Allen until the sun set. "Damn it. Damn it…" he muttered. "Fucking sun. If he dies…its all my fault."

-ooo-

"I need help," Kanda snapped, walking into the emergency room entrance hurriedly, holding Allen carefully so that the boy wasn't jostled. A nurse bustled over to him, startled.

"What happened to him?" she asked, looking at Allen carefully. Kanda ignored everyone else in the emergency room, sitting in chairs, waiting to get help. The hospital smelled of blood. It was hurting his head. He gritted his teeth for a moment.

"Found him on the ground in his house," Kanda grunted. "The room was a mess…Someone had broken in."

All the while as they were talking, they had been walking quickly through a white, straight hallway. They were met at a pair of doors by a stretcher and several more nurses and a doctor. Kanda set Allen down gently. He made to follow them, but the nurse stopped him.

"I'm sorry, you can't come in here," she said to him.

"Let me go with him," Kanda said, glaring at her. She held her ground.

"I'm sorry sir. I know you're worried about your friend, but I can't let you go."

"…Fine. Just take care of him," he growled, turning swiftly.

"You can wait in the waiting room," she told his retreating back.

He hadn't been in there for very long before a doctor walked out. Kanda recognized him immediately. The man had been the doctor who had taken care of Allen before. "I remember you," he said after he had greeted the vampire. "You were with him the first time."

"You remember him," Kanda said flatly.

"Allen Walker," the doctor said, flipping a page on his clipboard. "He was here a little bit ago. I have to say, I'm kind of worried. He's been here twice, I'm pretty sure, in the past several weeks. Is there something I should know?"

"No," the vampire said.

"Alright. Well, can you tell him how you found him?"

"He was on the ground in his kitchen…there were broken shards of plate on the floor."

"Was he awake when you found him?" the doctor asked, looking at him over his glasses.

Kanda grunted angrily. "Yes, he was. But he passed out a couple minutes after I found him."

The doctor looked at him carefully before saying, "What about the bandages on his arms? The cuts are clean and wrapped. Did you do that?"

"Yes, I did," Kanda said. "He was bleeding a lot. I did that before leaving the house."

"Alright," the doctor said, making a mark on the paper. "He's going to be ok. One of his rips is bruised, and he has a mild concussion. He has severe bruising on his left shoulder, and across his back, but that should heal. He's going to be fine."

"You call that fine?" Kanda growled. "A mild concussion? Bruised ribs?"

"They're mild compared to some injuries. Please don't get angry. We'll see to them," the doctor said calmly. "In the meantime, I think it best for you to go out and get something to calm your nerves."

Kanda stared at him for a moment before turning and stalking from the room. He needed to kill something. He needed to dismember something. The vampire's dark eyes flashed dangerously as he left the hospital and a small group of students out late veered away from him.

He was passing a playground when he caught scent of a teenage girl. Kanda's eyes narrowed, turning more predatory. The girl was sitting on a swing, alone, looking around gloomily. Perfect.

The vampire slipped over to her. "What're you doing out so late?" he said, walking over to her. She looked around, startled. "Don't you know it's dangerous? To be alone."

"I don't care," she said. "Life sucks. What about you? You're alone…"

"I don't think I need to fear," he said, now leaning on a pole of the swing set.

"Why's that?"

Kanda's lips curved into a dark smirk, fangs flashing in the weak light. "I'm one of the reasons why it isn't safe, don't you know?" he growled.

She staggered to her feet, a small gasp escaping from her lips. The swing swung as she pushed away from it, grabbing onto the pole. "What're you?!" she cried, her voice cracking slightly.

"Someone hungry and angry and not to be crossed," Kanda growled, then before she could move, he was before her. She hit the pole hard in the back when his hand closed around her throat. The girl writhed, gasping, trying to pull his hand away. He tightened it slightly, grabbing one of wrists with his other hand.

"Do you like the color red?" he murmured in her ear. A shudder went through the small frame of the girl as his cool breath ghosted across her skin. Then he bit down hard on her wrist. Blood splashed the grass and ran down her arm and through his fingers. He was still angry. He pulled away for a moment, then licked her wrist shortly before moving to the other, biting it and doing the same.

She gave a gasping cry, unable to breathe.

"Oh, so sorry," he said, pulling his hand away from her throat. The moment he pulled his hand away, she sucked air in to scream. Swiftly he covered it with his palm. "No screaming."

He bit down hard on her neck, gripping her wrist tightly. He could feel blood trickle through his fingers as he swallowed fully, sucking hard. She was good. Not as good as Allen. _Allen_… he bit down harder, making a ragged gash on her neck as Allen crossed his mind. It was his fault that he was hurt.

The girl was almost limp now. She gave another weak attempt to free herself before a small gasp escaped her lips and she fell completely limp. Kanda didn't let her go until he had drained her completely, then drew away from her, letting her fall to the ground.

He had gotten blood all over his clothes and his hands…and the grass and the swing set. He stared at it, expression blank.

"That was very bloody," a familiar voice said. Kanda didn't turn. He knew who that was.

"I don't think so," he growled, licking his hand. "Leave me alone Lavi."

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it. Please review, tell me what you think! 8D


	11. Listen To Me

A/N: OMGAWSH. omgawshomgawsh. Look at what I got you guys?! A NEW CHAPTER! Sorry for my large absence, but I was participating in Nano, and so I couldn't really write on anything else, except my novel. xD; But I finally got you something! I hope you like it!

This chapter contains a little bit of Lucky (TykiLavi). Oh yeah, and I didn't edit this, just to tell you guys. xD

_Disclaimer - I do not own -Man._

* * *

Chapter 10: Listen To Me

Allen mumbled softly, eyes flickering open. He couldn't see much, then realized the room he was in was dark. He moved slightly and gasped, pain shooting through his chest and back. "What…happened?" he mumbled, lying still for a moment, waiting for the pain to go away. After it had dulled somewhat, he looked around. He realized that he was in a hospital room, the blinds closed, cutting out everything from the window into the hall. He closed his eyes, trying to remember.

"Kanda," he murmured. He was the last one he remembered. He thought back, thinking of the fight with Tyki, and then Kanda appearing. Saving him. And then…He smiled as he remembered the events that followed that. Allen took a deep breath, then winced. "Ow…" He found his chest wrapped carefully and professionally. He lifted his hand and rubbed his eyes, finding them wrapped in white bandages as well. He felt his head gingerly. Bandages covered his head too, and the large bruise there. He felt very battered.

"You're awake, great," a kind voice said and he looked over to the door, which had just opened. He could hear the noise from the hallway, which was cut off as the door closed once more. The person ended up being the doctor who had helped him before. The man flicked on the lights and walked over to Allen. "How're you feeling?"

"I remember you…" Allen mumbled, looking up at him. The young man smiled slightly.

"As do I," the doctor said. "I've been seeing a lot of you lately, Mr. Walker. Is there something that you might want to tell me, maybe? A reason why all of a sudden you're in need of medical attention several times in the past couple weeks?"

"Maybe my good luck caught up to me…" he said weakly. "And it just hit me all of a sudden."

The doctor nodded, smiling slightly. "I'm glad that you're alright though. You went through quite a beating. I'm surprised you're injuries aren't as serious as they could be," he said, glancing at the clipboard he had in his arms.

Images flashed through Allen's mind, images of Tyki and of the fight and he shuddered slightly.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Walker?" the doctor asked, watching him carefully. He had seen the shudder.

"It's…nothing," Allen said. "Just the guy who broke into my house…just thinking back to what had happened…but…I don't remember much. It happened so fast."

The doctor nodded again, making a note on the clipboard. "I understand," he said. "You hit your head, so that might add to it."

"How bad am I?" he asked, shifting and wincing again.

"You've probably found that your chest hurts when you move and breath," the older man said. Allen gave a small nod. "One of your ribs is bruised, and you have a mild concussion. Your dark haired friend got rather angry when I said that it wasn't as serious as it could've been. Along with that, you have severe bruising on your shoulder, but we can't do much for that, except wrap it and let it heal on its own. The cuts on your hands and arms are the same."

"Kanda was here?" Allen asked, hope spreading across his face. "Is he still here?"

The doctor watched him carefully before stating, "He left to get something to calm his nerves. I told him we would look after you. He wasn't in a very good mood. I'm sure he'll be back. He brought you here."

Allen nodded slowly, brushing silver hair from his eyes with a bandaged hand. "He does that," he murmured. "Short temper."

"I noticed," the doctor said, slightly amused. "Try and sleep now. He'll come back when he can, I'm sure. Is there anyone else you would like me to call and tell them that you're here? Family?"

"I don't have any," Allen said.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Alright, sleep well Mr. Walker," he said with a small nod of his head. "Oh yes…"

"What?"

"You also suffered from blood loss," the doctor said, looking at his clipboard. "The small cuts on your neck…"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"They're like nothing I've seen…and if I remember correctly, that's why you were here last. Blood loss. I'm worried that you're doing something dangerous. And…there are scars, that look the same as the cuts, but are healed," the doctor said, crossing his arms, clipboard at his side. "Do you know anything about that? It seems a little suspicious to me."

Allen just shook his head, yawning widely. "Uh-uh," he mumbled. "I don't know about that."

"Alright, thank you for telling me what you do know. Sleep well now," the doctor said. "You can call a nurse if you need anything. That button there will call them." And then with a last smile, he turned and with a swish of his white coat, he left the room, flicking the lights off as he went. The door shut with a soft click and Allen was alone once again. He sighed softly.

"It does seem suspicious," Allen mumbled. "Very suspicious indeed. I have a lot of scars…At least they don't ask _too_ many questions. Kanda, I hope you come soon…" He yawned again and settled more comfortably into the bed. "Ok, sleep…" he murmured and closed his eyes, falling asleep almost immediately.

-ooo-

"Kanda…" Lavi said slowly, surveying his sire carefully. His green eye traveled to the mess that the other vampire had made. The blood glistened in the moonlight, showing how much there was. It was making Lavi hungry. But he pushed it away and focused once more on the longhaired vampire before him, who was standing unearthly still. Navy eyes were watching the blood trickle off his fingertips.

"…I thought I told you to leave me alone," Kanda murmured, finally looking up at the redheaded vampire before him.

"We should leave," Lavi told him. "Someone's going to find this…and its gunna be a big mess."

"Its already a mess," Kanda said, looking away. "It was my fault."

Lavi's orange eyebrow rose. "Well yes, seeing as you were the one who went on a crazy rampage and decimated that girl, yeah it would be your fault," he stated, staring at Kanda. Maybe he was still out of it or something. Kanda's eyes flashed dangerously and Lavi bit at his tongue, falling silent.

"Not this," he hissed, walking over to Lavi, who took a step back from the blood covered vampire. "I don't care about this!" He motioned behind him, at the corpse.

"Then what're you talking about?" Lavi asked, confused.

"Allen," he said simply, turning jerkily away from Lavi with a small growl.

"What about the kid?" the redhead asked.

"And Tyki," said Kanda, staring across the playground, back facing Lavi.

Lavi stared at him. "I'm not getting what you're saying. What about Allen and what about Tyki? Did something happen that I'm not aware of?" he asked.

"Yes, apparently," Kanda hissed, glancing behind him. "Tyki tried to get Allen to do that ritual."

Lavi's lone eye widened in surprise. "He did? Is Allen ok? Did Tyki…kill him? What happened?" he asked, looking at his friend. That would explain why Kanda was in such a fowl mood that's for sure. He looked like he was going to rip something apart.

"Tyki hurt Allen," Kanda growled dangerously.

"But…Allen's still alive, right?" Lavi asked. He couldn't help it. He was worried about the sprout as well. He had taken a liking to the kid. And he didn't want to face Kanda if Allen had actually _died_. He was sure that Kanda would kill something more than a lone schoolgirl if Allen were killed. More like the whole town, in search of the killers.

Kanda was silent for a moment, seeming to be controlling his anger, or trying to. Then he turned and said, "Yeah, he's alive. He's at the hospital."

Lavi let out a relieved breath. "That's good," he said. "Because I really don't want to cross you if he was killed or something."

The ebony haired vampire walked past him, shoulder brushing Lavi's as he went. Lavi pulled back slightly then started after him. He gave him a fair amount of space as they headed back to the house that they were staying at. He didn't want to give Kanda any reason to tear something off him that he needed. The redhead thought about what he had heard, and then to Kanda. Kanda really loved Allen, he knew that much. He was curious to know about what had happened between Tyki and Allen. He suspected that Kanda had interrupted them, because Allen probably wouldn't be alive if he hadn't.

Lavi had drifted a little bit away from Kanda, still kind of hungry. He glanced at the dark haired vampire, then looked around for a meal. "I'm going to get something to eat," he called to Kanda. The form of his sire gave a slight shrug, as if acknowledging that he was going, but stayed silent. Lavi watched him for a moment and then left, heading down another street in look of a stray human that would give him a good meal.

He was just passing an alleyway when someone grabbed his arm and pulled him in swiftly. He let out a startled yelp, which was muffled when a hand covered his mouth. Another vampire, since they had been strong enough to do so, and were silent enough as well. And the hand was the same temperature. "What do you want?" he asked through it, his words coming out muffled. He struggled in the vampire's grip, finding them very strong. An old vampire. And then they pushed him against the wall hard. If he had breath, it would've been knocked out of him.

Lavi looked up and his green eye widened slightly.

"I need to talk to you," Tyki said, leaning down so that he was eye level with Lavi.

"Tyki," Lavi said carefully. "Why would you want to talk to me? Kanda's the one you want to deal with…"

"Ah, but Kanda isn't listening to me anymore," Tyki said. "And I've taken a certain liking to you…but that's beside the point." At that statement, Lavi gaped at him. Taken a liking to him?! What did that entail? He was unsure if he wanted to know or not. He pushed it away, struggling slightly.

"Yeah, I know he isn't listening to you…You tried to take Allen, is what I heard. Hurt him, is what I heard," Lavi said.

"True," Tyki said with a small shrug. "But its also true that Kanda would return to his normal self if Allen was taken care of. Wouldn't you like that better than this love sick Yu?"

Lavi paused. He was a little strange, definitely different. But he wasn't that bad. Sometimes he actually seemed nice. And he liked to see the softer side of his friend, it was a nice change. And when he was with Allen, it came out. "I…don't know," he said truthfully. "I mean, yeah, he's different. But it's not _bad_."

"A vampire in love with a human?" Tyki asked, gold eyes boring into Lavi. "Don't you think that there is something wrong with that? Vampires deserve better than a lowly human. And a Blood Child at that."

"I…guess…" Lavi said slowly. Tyki was doing something. He couldn't really think straight. The ancient vampire before him smirked widely. "But…no, I still can't understand why you can't just leave him alone."

He managed to disentangle himself from Tyki's grasp, walking a little bit away, deeper into the alleyway. "It's not hurting anyone."

"But it is," Tyki said, walking up to Lavi and standing behind him. "It'll hurt Kanda." Lavi stayed where he was, staring at the wall of the alley.

"What will it do to him? He's happy with Allen," Lavi said.

"Happy? He's only happy because that's what Blood Children do. Their blood is like a drug. It effects a vampire's judgement, making them vulnerable to things that would normally not sway them. And it cuts back on their food sources. They have to drink from their Blood Child or else they will become insane. What if something were to happen to that human? What if they got sick, or if they simply died of old age?" Tyki asked in a low voice, close to Lavi's ear.

Lavi shook his head vigorously. He couldn't believe he was actually listening to Tyki. But something in his voice seemed to be stopping him from just leaving. "I don't know," Lavi said.

"How much of a heartbreak would it be to live with the Blood Child for their entire life, and not be able to age with them? Not be able to go out into the sun with them?" Tyki asked.

Lavi stayed silent, but he could see what Tyki was saying. "…That's…horrible," he murmured, unsure of what else to say. "I wouldn't…want to deal with it."

"Exactly," Tyki said, still standing very close to Lavi. "And usually they snap, some time or another and _kill_ their Blood Child. And then the grief of killing the one they love is upon them, along with the fact that they can no longer drink any other persons blood, and the Blood Child is _dead_."

"But…"

"But what, Lavi?" Tyki asked.

"Could you make them into a vampire?" he asked the older vampire. "Would that work?"

Tyki shook his head slowly. "No," he said. "Only the ritual."

"Do they stop loving them when the ritual is complete?" Lavi asked.

The vampire smirked, but this was unseen by Lavi, who was still staring at the wall. He didn't know what had come over him. He was confused. Tyki was doing something, but he didn't know what. "Of course," Tyki said. "It breaks the connection with them."

Lavi gave a small nod.

"You might be able to help me though," Tyki continued, in the same tone as before. It was confusing Lavi. He shook his head, trying to clear it.

"How?" Lavi asked, glancing sideways. When he met Tyki's gaze he seemed to freeze. Something there. He couldn't tell, but he was completely numb by now. His gaze flickered away and stopped on the wall once more to try and think clearly. "I can't…do anything…Yu doesn't listen to me…He'd kill me…if I…suggested it…"

"You're his friend," Tyki said. "He might listen to you. He listens a little, I'm sure. In the back of his mind, he listens. And he knows that you're right. He wouldn't kill you." Lavi was aware of Tyki being right behind him. He couldn't think straight. The vampire standing close behind him wasn't letting him think. "Just think about it Lavi…"

Lavi gave a ragged gasp as he felt Tyki's breath on his ear. It sent chills down his spine. "Listen to me, Lavi," he murmured in a low voice in his ear. "Listen."

Lavi's gaze slid out of focus as Tyki said that and he swayed slightly. Tyki held him up with a hand on his shoulder. "Are you listening?" The redhead nodded, dazed. "I'm sure you can get Yu to see things my way. After all, you're closer then a friend, aren't you?"

"…Was…" he murmured. "Not anymore."

"Still, was still counts," Tyki said. "I'm sure he'll listen. Try at least. I trust you…" And then he leaned around Lavi's shoulder and touched his lips to Lavi's. The younger vampire gasped, startled, but didn't pull away. Tyki watched his gaze intently. The green eye was foggy. And then it widened and Lavi jerked away.

"W-what the hell was that?" Lavi asked, staring at Tyki. He staggered backwards, away from the taller vampire, and almost tripped on a cardboard box that lay in the alleyway.

"Parting gift," Tyki said with a wide smirk. He walked over to Lavi, who tried to scoot back. "Stop being so skittish…" he lowered his voice slightly and Lavi stopped, unable to understand why. Tyki smirked wider and reached him. One hand went to Lavi's head and he intertwined his fingers in the orange locks. He bent slightly and whispered in the vampire's ear, "You'll be fine."

And then he pulled away and walked from him, walking out of the alleyway and leaving Lavi frozen where he was, staring at the ground. Finally he was able to pull himself from the daze that Tyki had somehow created in his mind and shook himself vigorously. He didn't find himself very hungry, so he decided to just head back to the house he and Yu were staying at. He didn't want to believe Tyki, but his words made sense. He wanted to help Yu

"But…I can't hurt Allen," he mumbled to himself as he walked from the alleyway. "He's just so cute! And Kanda would kill me if I did anything. I don't want to face his wrath."

Lavi sighed, completely confused. At first he had been completely on Kanda's side, with the whole no to the ritual thing. But now, after hearing what Tyki had said, and all the things that might happen, he wasn't so sure. He shook his head, distracted, as he walked down the street.

Not paying attention to where he was going, he bumped into someone walking the opposite way. "Whoops," he said, glancing to the girl he had hit. "Sorry bout that."

"Its you." The girl had stopped.

Lavi took a step back swiftly.

"No, stop," Lenalee said, watching him. He eyed her carefully.

"You aren't going to kick me again?" he asked warily.

"If you aren't going to try and molest me, I won't," she said. "But I wanted to talk to you."

Lavi gave a small nod to the agreement. "Ok…about what?"

"Well, not _you_ directly," she said. "But I know that you're Kanda's friend, so this works too."

"This is about Kanda?" he asked, confused. He was still dazed from Tyki and wasn't thinking clearly yet. "What about Kanda?"

"Well, sort of about him. I'm just worried about Allen," she said, crossing her arms. "He was fine, until he met Kanda. And now he's been in the hospital a couple times and—"

"He's there now," Lavi blurted out bluntly.

"What?!" Lenalee said, staring at him. "Allen's in the hospital _now_?!"

Lavi backed up slightly again, nodding. "Someone broke into his house! It wasn't Kanda! Kanda stopped the guy from killing Allen, that's what I heard. Or something like that," he said swiftly. He put his hands up, a nervous smile no his face. "It wasn't Kanda's fault!"

Lenalee mouthed for a moment. "So are you saying that before, like the first time he was there was Kanda's fault? Or maybe it's just his presence? I don't think Allen should hang out with Kanda anymore…" she said.

"Tell that to Kanda," Lavi muttered. "Or Allen."

Lenalee stared at him, now a curious look on her face. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"…You didn't know?" Lavi asked. "I mean…Uh…"

"Know what?" Lenalee asked, frowning. "Tell me."

Lavi nodded swiftly, not wanting to be kicked again. "Allen and Kanda are together!" he said swiftly, several of his words slurring together. Lenalee seemed taken aback.

"What? You mean, like…boyfriends?" Lenalee asked slowly.

Lavi nodded slowly. "You could say that," he said carefully. He had started edging down the street, away from the girl. "Look, you should visit him or something. I'm sure he'd welcome the company!"

And then he turned and hurried away from her before she could inflict bodily pain upon him. He glanced back to see her staring after him, then turned and hurried down the street as well. He headed back to the house, hoping that he wouldn't get stopped by someone else intent on talking to him.

But he reached the house without another incident. He sighed happily and opened the door, closing it behind him and walked in. Walked through the foyer and into the living room. He found Kanda lying on his back in the middle of the living room, arms a little bit away from his sides, eyes closed. His hair had been pulled from its hair tie and now was splayed across the floor.

"Oi, idiot, did you get lost?" came a flat reply from the vampire on the floor. "Took your time."

"Oh, yeah," Lavi said. "Kinda. Then I ran into that girl, Allen's friend. And she was saying that she doesn't think she wants you to hang out with Allen because he keeps getting hurt."

"Maybe she's right," Kanda muttered, eyes still closed. "He keeps getting hurt."

"Allen wouldn't want you to leave him," Lavi said, slumping onto the couch and pulling his boots off. He let them fall to the floor then pulled his feet up under him and looked at Kanda again. He was lying very still. He was acting kind of like a statue at the moment.

"But all I do is hurt him," Kanda murmured, lips barely moving. "I mean…Tyki wouldn't have come after him if it wasn't me. And I have to take his blood…that can't be good for him. And then…" He drifted off, falling still once more.

"And then? There's more? You saved him from Tyki," Lavi pointed out. "But what about the and then?"

Kanda shook his head. "Ugh, this shirt is making me sick," he said and pulled himself up just enough to pull the shirt off his body. He threw it away from him, and the blood scent lessened slightly. Then he flopped back down. "I knew he was hurt but I still did it…"

"What _are_ you talking about?" Lavi asked.

"…Might've given him another injury," Kanda mumbled, as if Lavi hadn't spoken at all.

Lavi stared at him, then his mouth fell open. "Oh…my gosh. Oh my gosh," he said, eye wider than normal. "Does that mean what I think it means?"

Kanda's head turned slowly to look at Lavi. His navy eyes flickered open and started at Lavi.

"Oh my god! You did the kid, didn't you?!" Lavi said, a wide smile spreading across his face. "Oh my gosh I can't believe it!"

The ebony haired vampire glared at him, eyes narrowed slightly. "Shut your mouth," he growled then turned once again so that he was staring up at the ceiling. His dark eyes shifted slightly as he studied the wood paneling, thinking. Then his eyes closed once more.

"Sorry, sorry, but that's just so…Oh my god," Lavi said, letting out a small squeal.

"Are you actually male?" Kanda asked, turning again and glaring. "You sound like a fangirl or something."

Lavi fell silent, but he was grinning widely. He bounced slightly. "So, you gunna go see him tomorrow night, lover boy?"

"Do I have to tear out your tongue to make you stop talking?" Kanda growled, eyes closing again and staying like this. "Because I seriously will."

"Alright, I'll be quiet," Lavi said, turning and grinning to himself. He had completely forgotten about what Tyki had asked him to do as he leaned back against the couch, watching Kanda's silent form lying shirtless on the floor.

-ooo-

It had been all day, and Allen had waited impatiently for Kanda to come. He knew that he wouldn't be able to come during the day, but still, he was anxious to see him again. Especially after all that had happened. Currently, he was sitting up in bed, the hospital bed tray in front of him, and the remains of his dinner on it. He had eaten everything except the Jell-O, which he was having fun making bounce. He glanced up at the TV, which he had turned on a little bit ago.

"The body of Hanna Bell Smith was found in Barker Park early this morning," a newsperson was saying. Allen stopped playing with the Jell-O. "Specialists say that they suspect animals." And then they flashed an image swiftly. Blood splattered the grass and the swing set. Allen stared, eyes wide. The body had been removed, but you could see where it had happened. One of the bars that held the swing set up was red.

"Vampire?" Allen murmured to himself, staring at the TV. He wasn't really paying attention when the door opened, then closed behind someone.

"Oi, Moyashi," a deep voice said.

Allen looked around, joy evident on his face. "Kanda!" he said happily. The vampire made his way around the bed and sat down beside Allen.

"How're you feeling? Alive?" he asked, concern in his dark eyes.

"Me? I'm fine," Allen said with a chipper smile. "I'll heal. Its not that bad!"

Kanda sighed softly then glanced at the TV, which was still on the report of Hanna Bell Smith. His eyes narrowed slightly and Allen saw him clench his jaw.

"Do you know anything about that, Kanda?" Allen asked, glancing at him as he looked back at the TV. "It sounds like vampire to me. Have you heard anything about it?"

Kanda was silent for a moment, not looking at the TV. "You should finish your meal," he grunted, changing the subject. Allen looked down at the Jell-O.

"It's just the Jell-O," he said. "I'll eat my processed cow hooves soon enough, why're you so worried?" He kept his eyes on Kanda, watching him carefully.

"…Did I…hurt you?" Kanda asked slowly eyes flickering up to meet Allen's silver ones.

"Did you hurt me?" Allen asked, staring at him. "No, of course not. You saved me and…" He broke off, eyes widening. He caught what Kanda was talking about. A slight blush spread across his face. "No…just a little sore. It'll go away."

Kanda sighed. "I could've really hurt you," he muttered. "I don't think that was a good idea. And then I drank some of your blood. I shouldn't have done that. Maybe I should just leave. You'd be better off without me anyway." He got up off the bed and started to move towards the door but Allen grabbed his wrist.

"What was that about?" he asked, giving him a questioning look. "Don't leave. I don't want you to leave. It's fine. I'm fine, see?" He gave one of his smiles and Kanda swayed with the after effect.

"But you're…" he drifted off, sitting down again. He sighed, glancing at the TV. "I know about that."

"You do?" Allen asked, looking at him curiously. "How? What happened? Was it vampires?"

Kanda was silent for a moment. "…It was me," he said slowly, looking away. He didn't want to see Allen's reaction. He would be scared. Or ashamed. Or something. But Allen was silent. Then he looked up, he only saw sad curiosity.

"Why?" was all he asked.

"Because…I was…god, I was so angry," Kanda said, looking away. His voice turned into a slight growl as he said that, clenching his fists together. "I had…to do something or else I probably would've hurt someone important…Lavi maybe. Well, he's not important, but still. I didn't really want to rip his arm off. But…god…"

Kanda stared at the sheets, hands clenched tightly. He felt a warm hand under his chin and his face was lifted slightly. He looked into Allen's face.

"I'm glad you didn't take it out on Lavi, although a little sad that that girl got killed," he said softly. "It wasn't your fault."

"But…" Kanda said.

"I know you aren't going to do the ritual," Allen said. "You proved to me that I was wrong. I just came in at the wrong time in your conversation and overreacted and then Tyki followed me. It wasn't your fault."

Kanda looked up at him. Then he leaned forward and kissed him gently. Allen smiled behind the kiss then returned it, hand on Kanda's cool cheek. "I missed you," he murmured to Kanda.

The door opened but Allen wasn't really paying attention.

"Oh! Oh sorry!" a startled voice said and Allen broke the kiss, pulling away from Kanda to look over his shoulder. Lenalee had just walked in. "I'll…leave you two alone!" And she backed out, closing the door.

Allen stared after her, then smiled slightly, only to get distracted again as Kanda's lips met his once more.

* * *

Please review! I hope you guys liked it~!


	12. Broken Mirror

A/N: OMG! It's alive! Or...Its a vampire! Sorry, I'm just so happy that I actually finished this chapter, after like three months (maybe not that long) of not updating. Sorry guys! Its not as long as some of the others, but I didn't quite know what else to put in here besides whats in there. So, please enjoy! And review! Pretty please!

Contains small amount of Lucky again. And yet again, not very edited, so please don't eat me if there are mistakes! I'm not tasty!

* * *

Chapter 11: Broken Mirror

"How long do you have to stay here?" Kanda asked, brushing Allen's cheek gently with his thumb. He looked so battered. Bruises that hadn't been there before seemed to be showing up. He guessed that some bruises took time. He was worried for him. He didn't want anything to happen to him, and he was thinking that something _would_ happen.

"I dunno," Allen said, looking at him and leaning against the cool touch of the vampire. "I have to heal..." Kanda just nodded. He didn't know if he would be protected here if Tyki or Road chose to call upon him. They were so skilled in what they did no one would know anything had happened for the longest time. "...My rib...and my shoulder...they have to heal. I don't know how long that'll take."

The vampire gave another short nod. He wanted to stay with Allen, but knew that he shouldn't. The boy needed rest, and that girl, Lenalee, wanted to see him. She was probably hovering outside the door, waiting. He bet that she was rather embarrassed that she had walked in on them kissing. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Allen's forehead.

The boy closed his eyes, a smile on his pale lips. Then Kanda pulled away, cupping his cheek. He stood. "I'll be back later. But I'll let your friend see you now." He kissed him again, on the lips this time and Allen stretched up a little to deepen it. Then the ebony haired vampire broke it, straightening. He gave a nod, and opened the door, leaving the room.

"You can go in," Kanda grunted, glancing at Lenalee. She jumped, looking around. She blushed slightly and nodded, walking past him. She didn't meet his gaze. It must be awkward for her. He shrugged it off, not caring much. He heard the door close behind her and knew she'd ask about him. Shaking his head, he headed through the hospital. The stench was getting to him; making him lightheaded.

He grunted, hurrying past a room where the smell of blood seemed to hang in the air. He hated hospitals. They smelled so disgusting and tempting at the same time, with all the blood. He pushed it away, getting out of the big grey block and breathing in the night air deeply, clearing his head. "That's better," he muttered. "Damn hospital." He was still worried about Allen's safety.

Not feeling particularly hungry, he headed back to the house. He'd sleep. Kanda sighed angrily. He wanted to stay with Allen, but the doctors didn't allow that and the sun would be up sometime. And that wouldn't be very good. He past an alley and paused, inhaling, eyes closing slightly. That was Tyki's scent. And...Lavi's. The dark haired vampire frowned. They smelled a day old or so, both. And overlapped each other. They had been there at the same time.

"What the hell..." Kanda growled, then he turned away from it. He'd talk to Lavi. Maybe it had been a coincidence. They wouldn't have had to been there at the exact same time. But there was no smell of blood, and he didn't like how that looked. They hadn't been feeding. Heading up the steps, he growled to himself. Annoying one-eyed vampire.

He opened the door, going through the foyer and froze as he came into the living room. Lavi was asleep on the couch, and what he was doing was too funny to walk away from. Kanda smirked slightly, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.

The redhead twitched slightly, a small gasp escaping him. He shifted, head going to the side. Kanda's smirk widened. He knew that Lavi would be embarrassed to find Kanda listening. He just loved messing with the redhead, and this seemed like a perfect time to do so.

"a-ah...T-ty..." Lavi gasped and rolled. He ended up rolling off the couch. He jerked awake when he hit the ground, letting out a startled grunt. He was slightly flushed.

Kanda let out a bark of laughter, smirking widely. The other vampire looked around swiftly, his emerald eye widening in shock at seeing him standing there. "W-what're you...doing here?" Lavi asked, still half asleep. He pushed himself up to a sitting position, a light blush on his face. Could it be he was actually embarrassed? This was great.

"Oh, nothing, just watching you writhe," Kanda said in an airy tone, his smirk still curving his lips. "I must say, you have some wonderful...sounds..."

Lavi's eye widened even more, and the light blush turned darker. "W-what?" he choked out, twitching slightly. Kanda was having too much fun with this. The redhead actually looked embarrassed. For the first time in his non-life.

"Your sounds. You know, the sounds when you're...underneath someone," the long haired vampire said. "It must've been someone aggressive to get you making those noises." He didn't move, just watched as Lavi twitched again. "Who was it?"

"N-no one," Lavi said. "I don't know what you're talking about. And what noises?"

"Something along the lines of," Kanda said, clearing his throat, "nng...ahh...mm." His imitation was surprisingly accurate and Lavi made a noise of embarrassment, hiding his face. Kanda just watched him with cruel amusement. After a moment the redhead straightened, calming down from what his sire had done.

"So...what were you up to?" he asked slowly. He straightened his clothes as he settled back on the couch, still looking embarrassed. "Checking on the sprout?"

The elder vampire straightened, walking over to a chair opposite of the couch and sat down. He gave a small nod. "Yes." He didn't look too keen on talking about it. "And did you tell his friend that he was there?" Lavi looked at him curiously.

"Yeah, why?" Lavi asked.

"Because she walked in at the perfect time," Kanda grunted, leaning back in the chair, eyes closing. He knew that Lavi was watching him from where he sat at on the couch.

"As in, you two were making out?" Lavi asked and Kanda opened an eye to look over at him, seeing the large grin on the redheads face. "You know, maybe you should be more careful. You don't need air but he kind of needs the oxygen. One of these times you're gunna make him pass out or something."

Kanda glared at him in annoyance. "Shut your mouth," he growled, then remembered what he found in the alley and sat up straight, looking at Lavi. "Oh yes...I found something kind of interesting in an alley when I was coming back." His eyes never left Lavi's face. He seemed to be getting nervous.

"Yeah, what was it?" he asked, shifting.

"Your scent," Kanda said bluntly. "And Tyki's. In the same place, probably at the same time. You want to tell me what you were dong with Allen's attacker?" His eyes were narrowed, and cold. Lavi looked away from his stare.

"So, you know anything about that? I bet you do, judging by how you won't look me in the eye," Kanda growled. "Tell me what you were doing with that bastard."

"You talk so venomously about your sire," Lavi commented, looking back at him. "It was nothing, Yu. He snaggled me while I was walking down the street."

"For what?" Kanda asked and his voice was low. His fingers made a soft noise against the arm of the chair as he thrumbed it. He was very angry. "Why did he want to talk to _you_?"

"Because he knows you won't talk to him," Lavi said, shifting in his seat. He was very nervous about telling Kanda some of these things, and the dark haired vampire could tell. It was only making him angrier.

The vampire seemed to twitch. "And why would I want to talk to the bastard who almost killed Allen?" he growled, gripping the chair. Lavi moved back a little on the couch, shifting. He could tell that Kanda was ready to kill something, or rip something up. He didn't want that something to be attached to his body.

"...To...negotiate..." the redhead said slowly and carefully. "You know...think of...possibilities...other than...what you're...doing now..."

"...Negotiate? You want me to do the ritual?" Kanda asked, and his voice was quiet, although his eyes blazed. He got up and turned swiftly, walking a little bit away from Lavi so that he wouldn't have to look at the vampire he had sired. He really hated him right now. "Did you tell him anything?"

"Tell him what, Yu? There's nothing to tell! There's you, and Allen. And Allen is holding you back! You're not like how you used to be, Yu! Face it, you've gone soft, and Tyki sees it, and Road does too...But you can't seem to get your head around it, because of Allen. Because of your Blood Child," said Lavi. A growl rippled from Kanda's throat. "He's useless. And you know that you'd be much stronger if you just broke away from him! And hey, Tyki said that you don't feel anything towards them once the ritual is done, so you'll be your vicious self again."

"Shut up. Just shut the hell up Lavi, or I will kill you and this time I'm serious," Kanda snarled, turning swiftly and throwing the side table beside the chair at the other vampire. Lavi jerked back, green eye widening, as the table broke against the couch. "If you say anything more about the ritual, I will stake you through."

The redhead realized what he had been saying and clamped his jaw shut. "...S-sorry Yu, I didn't...I mean, I don't know what...got into me..." he said softly.

"Well, I do!" Kanda snarled, going up to him. "Tyki got to you. You're _weak_! You can't stand up to him, because you're weak, and he gets the weak. And you'll just be another toy that he'll throw away once everything is done! Well, I don't _care_ if you _are_ with him now. I've pretty much given up with the _non_-help that you give."

He turned and went to the bedroom, slamming the door so hard that it cracked. Lavi jerked again, pressing back against the couch. He stared at the broken door. He had never seen Kanda so mad.

Kanda stalked to the bed, breathing heavy. "God dammit. I'm going to kill him. And Tyki. And everyone else if I have to," he hissed to himself. There was a mirror hanging on the wall beside the bed and the bedside table. He glanced at it sharply, seeing nothing. He punched it hard. The glass shattered, falling to the ground.

Pulling his fist away, he watched more pieces of glass tinkle to the ground. He glanced at his knuckles. They were bleeding. He picked the glass from them unfeelingly, anger seeming to drain with every shard he pulled. He was so worried for Allen.

He collapsed onto the bed, closing his eyes. He let out an angry sigh then fell still, trying to sleep. Sleep would be good for him. Clear his head. He wasn't totally thinking straight, and he knew it. But it _wasn't_ because of Allen. He loved him. This was so hard. He didn't want Allen to end up killed.

-ooo-

Lavi had waited for a couple minutes, listening to the room. He had heard the sound of shattering glass and Kanda's muttering. Only when the room had fallen silent did he get up from the couch. The redhead pulled his headband on, then didn't feel like putting it up, so it stayed around his neck. Pulled his boots on then left the house, and the other vampire. There would still be a few hours of darkness before the sun would be up. He didn't want to stay in the house.

He really didn't know what had gotten into him. He liked the silver haired kid. He was cute, and seeing him dead was something he could go without. But Kanda had said that Tyki had gotten to him. He had to admit that that was probably what had happened. Tyki had been rather persuasive and he couldn't help but agree with him. Part of it wasn't his fault, he wanted to point out to the short tempered vampire, but he knew it was pointless. Kanda would say he was weak again. Because he couldn't stand up against the older vampire.

Walking down the sidewalk, hands in pockets, he didn't feel particularly hungry. He made a small face, glancing around. Not much was going on. But then again, it was probably around one in the morning, maybe a little later, and the city had to sleep sometime. The streetlights cast a yellow glow on the sidewalk, illuminating the moths and other night dwelling insects that flew there.

He walked for some time, not really paying attention to where he was going. When he finally stopped, blinking in surprise at how far he had come without realizing it, he found that he was on the outskirts of town. The streetlights were far and few between now, and only a few houses populated the street he was on. And only one had some sort of light. Curious, Lavi walked up towards it.

It was set back from the road, through some trees, very different from the rest of the city. The house looked very old, and if not for the light from the window, Lavi would've thought it was abandoned. It kind of reminded him of an old house that had turned been turned into a church, or visa versa. He walked up the path silently, and reached a window. It was cracked. He paused, listening.

Voices floated out, reaching Lavi. "...And how exactly would that work?" came a male voice and the redhead immediately recognized it as Tyki's. There was no mistaking the dark skinned vampires smooth voice.

"Well, he'd be more cooperative, that's for sure. Getting him back, then he'd do the ritual..." a young girls voice chirped up. Road. "Then we can finally free poor Yu of that cursed child..."

"What if he just ends up _killing_ him?" Tyki asked in a flat tone. Lavi leaned slightly, trying to catch site of the vampire through the cracked window pane. He sounded bored. And what were they talking about? Something with Kanda and Allen. They really wanted to get him back.

"He won't!" Road cried out happily. "I just know it. I've seen it. He'll be a good boy. He won't go against us." Lavi could just barely see something at the edge of the window. And then Road skipped across his view, many-layered skirt going up slightly as she went.

"You've seen it?" Tyki sounded skeptical now. "But this spell is unpredictable...You know that spells cloud how you see things." Now the taller vampire had come into view. Lavi watched them curiously. There was a cigarette in Tyki's mouth and the smoke was curling in the air before as he leaned against the wall, watching his sire.

"...Well yeah, but Tyki," Road whined. "I'm sure it'll work. It has too...We'll just make sure to tell him that he _can't_ kill him no matter what."

"Will he listen? Yu never list--" Tyki broke off. He had glanced over at the window and spotted Lavi. At first a look of surprise was on his face, then it was replaced by a slight smirk. Lavi jerked back, startled. He hadn't meant to be seen.

The sound of footsteps across wood reached Lavi and then he jumped as the front door opened. Road stuck her head out, a childish smile on her face. "Well come in why don't you? Or are you just going to stand outside?" she asked. The redhead disentangled himself from the bush that he had landed in when he had jumped and followed her nervously as she skipped back into the old house. He closed the door behind them, then followed her through the decaying hall into the room where Tyki was still seated.

"...I didn't mean to..." Lavi said awkwardly. "I was just wandering and saw a light and found out that it was you..."

"Of course you didn't," Road said chipperly. The child-vampire pranced across the room to an empty chair and jumped up slightly, sitting down. For a moment she fussed over her skirt before grinning and hooked her legs over the arm of the chair, swinging them.

Tyki was watching Lavi, a slight smirk curling his lips. "But of course it is nice to see you," he said. Lavi gave a small nod, unable to say anything else. Road made a small giggle and the one-eyed vampire glanced at her. He didn't get her at all. She was always happy, and he meant _always_.

"...What were you talking about?" he asked after a moment, his tone nervous.

"Who else but Kanda," Tyki said, intertwining his fingers together, golden eyes never leaving Lavi. He felt nervous and glanced away. He reminded him of a wolf, keeping his eyes on the prey. But Lavi wasn't a human! It still felt like that though.

"Why're you so concerned in getting him back to normal?" asked Lavi. He didn't understand why they were both so obsessed with him. It didn't seem natural. _Then again_, he thought _why would it be natural? We're vampires._

"Because he's such a wonderful vampire. Or he was, before the child," Tyki said. "I feel a connection to him..."

"Well duh, Tyki, you sired him. Of _course_ you feel a connection to him," Road said, grinning widely. She had gotten out a lollipop and was licking it happily. Tyki's golden gaze slid from Lavi to look at her. Their eyes were so similar, the same golden color. Then he looked back at Lavi.

"Point being, we aren't going to let him throw himself away, let him go through all that pain," Tyki said.

"...Lavi...What did Kanda do?" Road asked suddenly. Her voice was airy. He glanced at her, confused. Her eyes, which had been clear a moment before, were now glazed, out of focus.

"Huh?"

"...What did he do?" she asked again.

"...He threw a table at me," he said, unsure if she meant that or or not. "And then threatened to kill me and went into the room and smashed a mirror, I think."

"...Kanda...always hated mirrors," she breathed. She was staring across the room. Lavi turned to see what she was staring at and found that it was a mirror. It was dusty and chipped, but indeed a mirror. It reflected everything in the room, except for the three figures, like it had just missed them. If one of the vampires were to move, the movement was just visible, but then it disappeared once more.

"What's going on?" Lavi asked, looking at Tyki.

"Better let her be," he stated. "Lavi, come here, will you?" His voice had lowered slightly. Lavi blinked several times. He really was weak. He couldn't stand against Tyki. But he wanted to go to him. So he did. He walked, slightly dazed, to the older vampire.

"She'll be fine," he commented. "I just want to know how you're doing...He didn't do anything to you?" He was still speaking in that lower voice and it was making Lavi a little dizzy.

"I-I...no I'm fine..." he mumbled, swaying slightly. Tyki steadied him. "He didn't...do anything..."

"That's good," Tyki said. "Now...Will you help us? We want to get him back. Like I told you before." His thumb and finger had caught Lavi's chin. Before he could do anything, the other vampire pulled him down and kissed him. The redhead gasped softly, going weak and almost falling over.

"...Are you having fun?" a childish voice asked and Lavi jerked back, still in a daze. Tyki turned, looking slightly annoyed, to face Road. She had come back from her trance. "You forgot that I was in the room." There was a pout on her lips.

"No, you forgot that you were in the room," Tyki pointed out, letting go of Lavi's chin. "Will you help us Lavi?" The redhead gave a small nod and Road grinned.

"Well of course he would. Tyki you have to stop doing things like that. The poor guy's gunna be totally out of it," Road giggled, swinging her legs as if nothing happened. As if she hadn't just been staring into a dirty mirror as if she could see herself there.

"He's already totally out of it. He'll be fine," the dark haired vampire commented with a shrug. He steadied Lavi again, because he looked like he might topple over. His green eye was completely glazed over. Tyki made a small sound of concern, looking at him. Then he drew his hand in front of Lavi's face and snapped loudly. The vampire seemed to jerk and nearly fell backwards, coming to.

"See, he's fine," Tyki said, fingers tracing a design in the chair he sat in.

"W-what?" Lavi asked, looking around. "Wait...huh?"

Road let out a loud laugh. "Poor little rabbit. Tyki, you got him all confused!" she squealed. Lavi looked at her, dazed. "Really confused."

Tyki shrugged. "So Road, what'd you see?"

She stopped laughing. "Our Yu is angry with us..." she cooed sadly. "So angry. But that will just help us. Because his anger will turn to his animal instincts, which are very strong. Once we have the right things...and the right moon. Everything will work out."

"Of course he's angry with us. Probably more angry with me though. But I have to say, that kid _is_ pretty damn good. I can see why he's a Blood Child. I would've drained him if not for Yu. But that's beside the point. So, it'll work?" he asked, drumming on the chair arm now, fingers going in a fixed pattern.

"I...can't tell..." Road said uncertainly. "It got very foggy. But I did see Yu. Our Yu. Vicious and bloodthirsty. And the poor child...so scared...and then it gets foggy. Very very confusing. I didn't understand what was going on..."

"What did you see?"

"Blood...shouting...emotions. I couldn't really _see_ anything," she said. "But awakening him will work."

"Perfect," Tyki said over his now overlapping fingers, smirking. "And I'm sure Lavi will be a big help as well..."

* * *

Thankies for reading, sorry for how long it took! please please pretty please review, they taste so sweet! Thank you~! I love to know what you think of them!


	13. Long Time Without

A/N: Did you guys think I died? Because I didn't. I'm still alive. xD I hope you like this lastest installation of The Vampire Inside. I hope you guys haven't given up on me. Hope you enjoy! Don't own DGM.

Contains some Lucky. xD

* * *

Chapter 12: Long Time Without

It had been a week since the broken mirror and Kanda's anger. He was getting distracted. He had insisted that he would be fine to Allen. He hadn't eaten since then. If this had been a normal circumstance, without the spell of the Blood Child, he would've been fine without food for a week. But he was connected to Allen, and he was feeling the effects. He needed him. It wasn't as bad as the first time he bitten Allen, but he was starting to slip. He leaned against the wall, teeth gritted. Maybe he shouldn't have waited so long.

"Yu?" That would the be the idiot calling. Kanda held his head in his hand, breathing slightly uneven. He had slid down the wall a little bit ago, legs no long able to hold him. "...I know you're here, where are you?" the idiot was looking. He look around the couch and Kanda saw the emerald eye widen in shock. He rushed over to the vampire sitting slumped against the wall. "What's wrong?"

"Get away from me, traitor," Kanda snarled, looking up. His navy eyes flashed dangerously, but he wasn't in any state to do anything to the other vampire. "I don't want your help..." His breathing had hitched slightly. He really shouldn't have waited this long. Not a very good idea.

Lavi pulled back slightly. He looked a little hurt and for a moment the older vampire felt a flash of guilt. But it went away swiftly when his head swam. "Ghh..." he said, holding his head and closing his eyes. "Damn it..."

"You haven't fed off Allen, have you?" How had he figured it out? Well, no shit, he was kind of looking like he was going to pass out. Of course that was the only reason. He felt a cool hand on his forehead and he let out a growl, eyes snapping open. But Lavi had already pulled back. "How long have you been going without it?"

"None of your business, get away from me," Kanda snarled.

"All week?" Lavi asked. He was being persistent, and it was bugging Kanda. Why couldn't he just leave him alone? He didn't want his help. He was weak and a traitor. "Yu...Allen doesn't want you sick..." He stopped thinking about what Lavi was and looked at the one eyed vampire. He hadn't thought about that. But he didn't want to hurt the boy by taking more of his blood.

He mouthed for a moment, blinking slowly. His navy gaze was slightly glazed. "He's willing. Don't fight it Yu. You need his blood," Lavi said. "Come on..." He pulled him up to his feet. The ebony haired vampire swayed unevenly. "You're going to have to walk, you know...you have to act normal to get past the doctors to see Allen."

"I know," Kanda snapped and almost fell over when Lavi let him go. "...I'll walk when we get there..." He added. He leaned against Lavi. Why was he doing this if he was so keen in getting him do the ritual and kill Allen? It didn't make sense. Maybe it was another part of the plan that the two ancient vampires were making.

Lavi led him out silently, heading to the hospital. Kanda's eyes were narrowed with suspicion as he watched him. The green eye never met his own navy gaze. Was he guilty? If he was, about what? He wasn't thinking clearly, so things weren't really making sense.

Before he realized, they were at the block-of-a-hospital. He pushed himself away from Lavi, staggering. Then he straightened, flicking hair from his face, eyes set. He was disciplined enough to not fall. He walked away from the redhead, going into the hospital doors. Kanda was aware of the the other vampire trailing after him. He walked past the receptionist, who glanced at him. They knew him now. He was always there visiting Allen.

He walked through the hall, to Allen's room. He was glad it was on the first floor. He was going to fall over. Lavi was still behind him, a little ways away, not too close. Even weak, he would probably be able to rip his head off if he had enough incentive. Lavi hadn't actually been to see Allen yet. Kanda had threatened him with death again when he suggested he come and see him.

He knocked. "Moyashi," Kanda said as he opened the door, voice low.

"Kanda!" Allen's joyful voice came from the bed, where he was propped up. Kanda stopped in the doorway when he noticed that the boy wasn't alone. His friend, Lenalee, was sitting beside the bed. They looked like they had been talking. Kanda looked at the girl for a moment, before looking at Allen.

"...Kanda, what's wrong?" Concern filled Allen's voice. The boy stared at him, perfect silver eyes wide, alarmed at the look in his eyes. He could tell something was wrong, even though the girl couldn't. He grunted, going to the other side of the bed. He looked over at Lenalee, who made a small startled noise, and got up. Allen glanced at her.

"Just give us a few minutes, ok, Lenalee?" Allen asked. She gave a nod and left the room, closing the door. Allen looked back at him.

"Somethings wrong. You're not feeling good..." Allen said, reacting forward and touching his cheek. "You're...warm..." He looked even more concerned.

"...Yeah," Kanda said. "I need..." He broke off. He didn't want to hurt him. He gave an annoyed growl, shaking his head and only making himself dizzy. Allen made a small noise and dragged him onto the bed. He was definitely feeling better, but he still winced. Kanda sat down close to Allen.

"I know what you need," Allen said softly. "You've waited for too long. I'm strong. What if you get too sick to come here? I don't want that to happen..." He shifted and looked at him, determined. "Come on Kanda, you need it."

-ooo-

"...What're they doing?" Lenalee asked, looking at Lavi. The vampire was leaning against the door. He could just hear through the wood what was going on. She looked at him curiously. Lavi had a distant expression on his face, since he was trying to concentrate on the conversation.

"...just talking," he said. "I can just hear them."

"Oh," the girl said, leaning against the wall. "...So they're together?"

-ooo-

"I can't," Kanda said, but he was staring at him with a hungry look in his dark gaze. Allen frowned, his silver eyebrow lifting.

"Is that right?" he asked. "I think you can. And I think you will. Because you need it." He pulled Kanda closer roughly. "Stop fighting it." His gaze glinted with a light that Kanda hadn't seen yet. It was determined, and strong. Kanda shifted, pulling Allen close, arms around him.

"Do you trust me?" he breathed in the child's ear. Allen shivered.

"Of course I do. You know that I do." His voice was strong, but Kanda could just hear the small quiver in it. He couldn't stop himself now. He was so close to him. He could hear Allen's heart beat and feel it against his own still heart. It was a little faster than normal. He felt arms go around his neck and Allen hugged him. "Do it."

Kanda needed no more encouragement. His fangs slid out and he sunk them into Allen's neck. The boy let out a gasp, jerking slightly. His arms tightened around Kanda's neck. The vampires own arms tightened a little as he deepened the bite. So good. He was lightheaded.

"O-oh..." Allen gasped unable to keep in the noises. He moved his head so that Kanda had more room, eyes half lidded. He hoped Kanda wouldn't take too much. His arms tightened even more.

Kanda drew back a little, running his tongue along his lips, eyes no longer listless. Allen panted slightly, a little dizzy. His arms loosened around the vampires neck and he braced himself against the silent chest. "Do you feel...b-better?" he asked, looking up.

The vampire nodded once and in a single movement, bowed slightly and let his tongue follow a small trickle of blood that had traveled down around Allen's collarbone up to the wound. He cleaned it, feeling Allen shudder, hands tightening on his shirt. He was nervous. His heartbeat had elevated.

Kanda forced himself to pull away. "Sorry," he said softly. "I didn't mean to scare you." Allen's heartbeat was still elevated, and the EKG beside his bed had recorded it. Kanda looked over at it, seeing the lines quicken.

"Its f-fine," he breathed. "Just don't...want you to t-take too much." He closed his eyes, resting his head in the crook between Kanda's neck and shoulder. The vampire held him close, watching him. "I want to get out of this place..."

Head cocking to the side slightly at the sudden change of topic, Kanda looked at him. "That was...sudden," he said.

"I don't like it here. I can't be with you," Allen said, opening his eyes.

"You're with me now," Kanda said, blinking slowly. A slight blush had spread across the boy's face and it was adorable. But why was he blushing?

"Not...with you, with you...like..._with_ you," he said, looking embarrassed. It finally clicked in Kanda's mind, which was still a little slow from not having Allen's blood.

"Oh," he said then smirked. "Like that. Sure we could..." his hand slid down Allen's chest and he heard the boys breath hitch in his throat. He kissed the wound, brushing his lips against his ear. "I doubt anyone would come in...If you _really_ want to..."

"A-ah..." Allen breathed, eyes half closed, dazed. Kanda's hands drifted across Allen's chest, going no lower. He made a soft noise, then his eyes opened when he found himself lying on his back on the bed. His silver eyes widened in shock. He hadn't even realized that Kanda had lain him down.

The vampire's lips ghosted across his neck. Shivers went through the small body. The line showing Allen's heartbeat elevated drastically as Kanda nipped at his collarbone. And then someone cleared their throat and Kanda pulled away a little, looking around.

"If you do that, some doctor's going to think that Allen's having a heart attack or something and they'll find you, and I have to say that might not be good," Lavi said. He had opened the door and was now standing beside it. Lenalee had come in and was staring at them, eyes wide, blushing.

Kanda let out a small growl but sat up. Allen closed his eyes, letting out a breath. His heartbeat went down slowly before he finally sat up a minute or so later. Lavi was grinning from ear to ear. "Yes, to answer your question, they _are_ together," he said to Lenalee.

She looked at him, then back at the two on the bed. "I-I see..." she said. Allen looked over at her, flushed. He gave her a nervous smile. "Well...That explains a lot of stuff, I guess..." Kanda rolled his eyes, playing with Allen's hair. He had pulled him close. The boy sighed softly, leaning against the strong chest.

"I just wanted to say that before you got into it too much," Lavi said waving his hand around airily. "How're you doin', sprout?"

"Better," Allen said, smiling a little more. "Still healing though." The redhead nodded, glancing at Kanda. The vampire was keeping his gaze on Lavi, eyes narrowed. As if just daring him to say anything of what he had been doing, _helping_ Tyki.

"So...Allen," Lenalee said, sitting back in the chair. "Do you...remember anything of the...attack?" She spoke carefully, nervously. She shifted, keeping her slender legs pulled close under the chair. Kanda's arms tightened slightly.

Allen was silent, although Kanda didn't need to look at the EKG monitor to tell that the boy's heartbeat had quickened. "It's alright..." he murmured in Allen's ear softly, holding him close.

"You found him." The girl was persistent. Like Lavi. It was starting to bug him. "Do _you_ know what had happened?" She hadn't seemed to have noticed the monitor. She hadn't noticed that Allen's heartbeat had become faster as he thought back. It scared him to think about it.

"Shut up," Kanda growled.

The pony-tailed girl seemed taken aback. "Excuse me?" she asked, blinking several times, staring at him, violet eyes confused.

"Can't you tell he's upset?" he growled. "Don't ask him to remember what happened. He could've died and you want him to tell you because _you_ want to know? He was terrified. And he came here because he was hurt. So lay off."

The room fell silent. Allen had closed his eyes, trying to calm down. His hand had tightened on Kanda's arm. "Thank you," he breathed.

"...Sorry," Lenalee said. Her eyes had widened. "I didn't think about that. I'm sorry Allen."

Allen shook his head taking a deep breath. "It's fine. You d-didn't know. Just...yeah...I was...really scared. I don't want to think about it right now," he murmured. He looked at Kanda, shifting so that he was closer. The vampire's scent was calming. He closed his eyes again. He felt really tired.

Kanda held him gently, and after a few minutes, realized he had fallen asleep. His heartbeat was steady, as was his breathing, and he leaning against the vampire limply, eyes closed. "...He's asleep," he said, looking up. Lavi gave a nod and turned, slipping from the room. Lenalee gave one last look at Allen and Kanda then followed the redhead.

The room fell silent, except for the even beeps from the monitor. Kanda shifted and lay the boy down on the bed. He curled a little, murmuring softly in his sleep. The vampire got up off the bed, brushing his hand through the silver locks. Then he leaned over and placed a kiss on Allen's forehead. He straightened, watching him for a moment, then left the room.

With a swift turn of the head, he could tell that Lavi and Lenalee were not there. After closing the door, Kanda headed down the hall, out of the overly white hospital. He vaguely wondered where the other two had gone, and then thought maybe Lavi had killed Lenalee.

As he walked down the street a too familiar scent drifted through the air. He tensed, navy eyes narrowing. "Why can't you just leave me alone, Road?" he growled, not turning around from where he had stopped on the street, shrouded in shadows. "I don't give a damn for whatever you say."

"Oh, Yu..." she said with a small sigh, skipping up to him. Kanda stayed where he was, not looking at the child. "But you know what I say is true. Deep in your heart. You want to do it. You know you do." She paused, sucking at the blood red lollipop she had. There was a small pop as she pulled it from her mouth. "It'll do you a lot of good."

Kanda stared into the shadows of an alley, refusing to look at the child-vampire. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about," he said. "You have no idea."

"But I do, Yu!" she said in a singsong voice. "I've had a Blood Child of my own, or have you forgotten? And I'm not stuck to him like he's my drug, like you are. Well, he _is_ your drug. And I'm going to help you stop your addiction..." She walked around him until she was standing in front of the taller vampire.

"We will cut this chain that binds you," Road stated, not caring that he wasn't answering, that he wasn't even looking her way. He was trying to ignore her words, but they bore into his head. He hated the fact that some of it was making sense. "Yuuuu...Even if you won't go along with it, we're doing it anyway. Because it'll make everything better. You'll see."

"Shut up. Just shut up," he snapped angrily. He shook his head, then tossed hair over his shoulder and continued down the street. The young looking vampire skipped after him, licking at the lollipop. "I don't care what you have to say, or what you've already said. I don't care. Don't you get that?"

She gave a small sigh, saying, "Fine. As you wish, Yu...." Then suddenly she hugged him. Kanda stiffened, not expecting the contact. Road pulled away from the hug, yanking at his hair. He jerked his head, then rubbed the spot where she had pulled some of his hair.

"What the hell?" he asked, glaring at her. He could see several strands of his long hair in her delicate fingers.

She blew him a kiss. "Ta ta!" she called and skipped away, disappearing into the shadows. He was frozen in place. A chill had come over him. That did not bode well with him. If she had taken something from him, she was planning something. And hair was never a good sign. "Damn it," he cursed. "What's she planning?"

-ooo-

Road headed back to the old house where they were staying. She hummed under her breathe, looking at the couple strands of raven black hair. She opened the door, slipping inside. "Ty-ki! I'm back," she called, childish voice echoing throughout the ancient building. "...Oh, how mean. You left."

The house was empty. Tyki had indeed left, going into town. She gave a shrug of her slender shoulders and put the hair into a stone basin. The basin was sitting on the table. Beside it sat several candles and some dried plants. She needed a few more things, and then she would be able to do the awakening spell. And the right moon of course. Which wouldn't be here in a while. She sighed unhappily. "Wait for me Yu. I'll wake you up," she said, staring into the mirror.

-ooo-

"Nnh!" a gasping noise escaped the redheads lips as the other vampire pinned him against the alley wall. His kiss was crushing. Lavi, already dazed from the effects of the old vampires power, couldn't fight back. He let out small noises, struggling weakly.

"...You're not yourself, lovely," Tyki said after he had broken the kiss, still holding the redhead firmly against the wall. "Where's all your fight gone?" Lavi looked at him, green eye glazed. He tried to pull away from the tall vampire.

"L-let go," he panted, shaking his head, trying to get back to himself. The elder vampire had caught him while he was heading back to the house from the hospital. He hadn't been expecting the sudden tug on his arm into the alley, or the forceful kiss. "K-Kanda's gonna kill me!"

"Now, now, love, I don't think he will," the vampires voice was smooth. "Yu wouldn't do something so rash."

"Get off! Yeah, he would! That's Kanda. He's always rash and stuff." His mind was clearing and he was actually able to think straight. He didn't want to become Tyki's toy, even if he was just that. He didn't want to help them kill Allen, because that probably would end in him getting killed as well. "He would _totally_ kill me if he knew I was going to help you in this!"

Tyki's dark eyebrow rose a little. "I thought you already agreed to helping us, did you not?" he asked. "You wouldn't want to go against your word, now would you?"

"No but...Allen's so cute! And harmless...I don't wanna kill him!" Lavi said, finally breaking away from the tall vampire and moving away from him. Tyki surveyed him with his amber eyes carefully, leaning against the wall.

"Is that so?" he asked. "So you...won't help us?"

Lavi edged away from him, nervous at the expression those golden eyes held. There was that damn predator glint again. He felt like the prey, and it seemed he was dangerously close to being eaten. He didn't exactly know what that might entail, but he didn't think he wanted to find out.

"...Fine...I will...Just...don't _do_ that," he said, referring to how Tyki had kissed him. "Kanda'll smell you on me, and then I won't be able to help you."

"Fair enough," Tyki said. Lavi turned around, away from the dark skinned vampire, leaving the alley way. He really didn't want to help them, and the guilt was pressing down on him. So he didn't have guilt towards killing people, but he had guilt towards other vampires. Great. Maybe it wasn't guilt, but just survival instinct. He really didn't want to get beheaded by Kanda, who probably would do that or worse if he found out what he was helping with.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please pleaseplease review and tell me how it was. Sorry for taking so long with this chapter!  
Here it is! Hope you enjoyed it!  
Reviewplease!


	14. Close To The Show

Sorry for such a slow update! But I thought I should update before I leave for vacation for a little bit, when I won't be able to write at all. So! I hope you enjoy this chapter! 8D

Warnings: mentions of lemons, ooc...yeah. xD that's about it. Contains _Yullen_ and _Lucky_.

* * *

Chapter 13: Close To The Show

When Allen woke, it was still dark. It could've been the same night, or the next, it was hard for him to tell from the hospital room. He blinked blearily, yawning. Kanda had gone. He stretched, wincing a little at the soreness of his ribs. "I'll be glad once I can leave here," he muttered to himself, fiddling with the sheets a bit. The room was dark. He sighed. Maybe he should go back to sleep.

"Why're you so sure that you'll be allowed to leave so soon?"

Allen's breath caught in his throat at the sound of the deep voice. His head jerked around swift to see a tall figure standing in the shadows he had overlooked when he had looked around the dark room. The vampire walked from where he was standing and a sliver of light from a street light filtering through the window hit the handsome features.

"W-what do you want?" the boy choked out, panicking. He shifted in his bed, getting to his knees so that he could move backwards. His ribs protested, but he ignored the pain, eyes locked on Tyki.

"Oh, I can't come visit the sick?" Tyki asked, with a small glance at the boy. "You do look better." He had moved even closer now.

Allen moved back on the bed, almost to the edge, but Tyki stopped him. He grabbed his arm. "What, you don't want to talk?"

"You put me in here!" he yelped. His panic had grown to almost terror. His eyes were wide as he looked up at the tall vampire. Tyki ran his free hand through his hair, watching the child with a bored expression. His golden eyes trailed down from Allen's face to his neck. Allen's eyes widened.

"But you see...I can't really have you _leaving_ just yet," he said. "Or should I say we. We can't have you leaving, to be with your beloved Yu."

"...W-what are you...going to do?" Allen whispered, leaning away from the man as much as icy grip on his arm allowed. "You can't kill me! That would be bad for Kanda! You c-can't!" Had they given up on helping Kanda? Were they just going to kill him?

"Quite right you are, boy," Tyki said. "I'm not going to _kill_ you, as I said before, on our first...I mean second...meeting."

Allen bit his lip. He needed to be strong. "Then...then what?" he asked. His voice was steady, with only a slight quiver. He was glad that he had gained control of that at least. "What are you doing to do?"

"I just need something from you. And I do remember your taste..." Tyki said, his lips curving into a smirk. Allen could see his fangs in the slight light of the street lamp. Allen didn't have a good feeling about this. He had a really really bad feeling about this.

"...What...do you need from me?" Allen asked. He was starting to lose the control he had gotten of his voice. There was a tremble in it that he couldn't get rid of. His heart beat swiftly as he pulled against the vampire's hold.

"Your blood," Tyki said, smirking darkly. The boy jerked back violently and managed to break free of the grip the man had on him. The vampire growled with a slight snap of his teeth and grabbed onto Allen's wrist. Allen let out a small cry, struggling.

"P-please don't!" Allen said, trying to pull away from him.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you," Tyki said, and yanked the boy's head back by his silver hair, exposing his neck. Allen's back arched slightly as well at the extent of the pull. He let out a hiss of pain and fear. Tears had appeared in his silver eyes. _No, no, no, no! This isn't happening! It can't be! KANDA!_

Tyki had leaned down and a shudder went through the small figure as he felt the vampires lips against his neck. And then the familiar burst of pain as he sunk his teeth into his neck. But unlike Kanda, he wasn't gentle in his bite, if that was even possible. He bit down harder.

"A-ah..." he gasped, eyes closing partially. He had already lost a lot of blood, he could tell by the way his head spun. He could feel something hot and wet running down from his neck, knowing his blood was overflowing from the gash. Tyki drank deeply, growling slightly. "S-stop..." His voice was weak and broken.

Tyki gave no sign that he had even heard the boy. Allen trembled, eyes half lidded. The vampire was holding him up from his wrist and the hand tangled in his hair and he could feel the slight strain. Would he stop? Allen didn't know. He was having trouble thinking.

"P-please...s-s...t...op..." Allen lost consciousness, going completely limp in Tyki's hold. He noticed the dead weight and pulled away.

"Damn you taste good," Tyki grunted, before pulling two glass vials from his pocket. He filled them with Allen's blood, which he was still losing. He slipped one back into his pocket, dropping the boy. He fell against the bed, head to the side. His neck was still bleeding. The other vial he placed hidden on a shelf. "Now I can't have you dying..." he murmured to himself as he left the room, closing it with a small click.

He had made sure as to not get any blood on him. That wouldn't have been good. He went to the first nurse he saw and said, "I think you should check up on Mr. Walker," then walked away. The nurse stared, startled then rushed to Allen's room to check on him.

Tyki fiddled with the vial of blood as he walked through the hospital. He heard an announcement for security. "Time for me to go," he said and hurried on before anyone could catch him. He was outside before anyone had suspected it was him. He whistled as he walked down the street. He could totally tell how Allen was a Blood Child, with blood that sweet.

"It's about time we end this nonsense," he muttered to himself. "You're coming back to us, Yu."

-ooo-

Kanda had walked into the hospital, intending to visit Allen. But immediately, he knew something was wrong. Terribly wrong. The feeling grew the farther into the hospital he got; the closer he got to his Blood Child's room. Why did he feel like this? Something had happened. And when he saw several nurses around the door, which was open, he knew it had.

He hurried forward, eyes narrowed. "What the hell happened?!" he snapped at a nurse. She glanced at him, but said nothing for a moment.

"You're going to have to go wait in the waiting room, sir," she stated.

"I'm not going anywhere until someone tells me what happened," he growled, eyes flashing dangerously. The nurse glanced at her companion. She gave a slight nod and went into the room. Kanda could hear voices, then the doctor came out. "What happened?!"

"I knew you would come...Someone came in and...I'm not sure how it happened, but he's lost a large amount of blood. We've stabilized him, so he'll be alright. Don't worry. I'm still concerned about it happened....do you know anyone who would do something like that to him? Or that would be able to get in?" The doctors eyes didn't leave Kanda and he knew that the man suspected him.

"Can I see him?" he asked, instead of answering. The doctor was silent for a moment then nodded. He moved aside and Kanda went in. The doctor let the door close behind him and then Kanda was alone with the boy. Allen was lying still on the bed, his neck bandaged. He had an IV in his arm, containing some sort of clear liquid.

The room reeked of Allen's blood, so sweet and strong it made Kanda's head spin at the strength. And then another scent that made him freeze. Tyki. He gave a loud growl. It had been Tyki! He clenched his fists tightly at his sides, eyes on Allen. Then he frowned slightly, inhaling. Where was that scent coming from? It smelled like fresh blood. He turned around, stalking to the shelf and pulled the vial of blood out.

_In case you feel hungry_ was written in scrawling pen. That was Tyki's handwriting, no doubt about that. "Damn you Tyki," the long haired vampire growled, closing his fingers around the vial of Allen's blood. He slipped it into his pocket. Walking over to Allen, he leaned down and kissed the boy's forehead before leaving the room.

His eyes flashed dangerously as he walked down the hall and out of the hospital. He wanted to find Tyki and drive a stake through his heart. He had a terrible feeling that the ancient vampire hadn't done that just because he wanted a taste. He probably had taken some of the boys blood with him. He had no idea what they were planning.

Kanda paid no attention to the people around him and ran into a few of them. But after giving them a sharp glare they backed off as he walked passed. They didn't want to deal with someone like him. He stalked back to the house, and nearly flipped the couch completely, forcing Lavi, who had been dozing, onto the ground.

"W-what?! What?! I didn't do anything! I was just sleeping! God, Yu, what's gotten into you?!" the redheaded vampire yelped, staring up at his sire. Kanda held out the vial of blood and the note for Lavi to see. The green eye moved slowly, reading the note, then he blinked slowly. "Uh...am I supposed to...have done this?"

"No," the other vampire growled dangerously and Lavi shifted, nervous. "But I'm thinking that you might know something about it. It was _Tyki_. The vampire who you're currently playing the role of toy of, you know? I know you're helping him, so tell me what this is about." His eyes flashed. He was about ready to kill him.

"Y-Yu...calm down...Just...calm down," Lavi said getting to his feet. "I'm sure there's a reason..."

"The reason is some sort of plan by Tyki and Road, to get me 'back'! And they don't want Allen with me, that's for sure, because Tyki nearly drained him completely," he snapped viciously. Lavi flinched, then scratched the back of his head.

"Look, I don't know anything about this, Yu-chan," he said with a small nervous grin. "Promise."

"Just because you were too enthralled to hear anything," he spat back. "Pathetic."

"Oi!" Lavi said, looking annoyed. "I'm not some dog, that comes when its called. And I'm not enthralled. Not a toy either!"

Kanda snorted. "Could've fooled me. Tyki says jump, and you say how high. I've known him for a long time, a great deal longer than you, idiotic traitor, and I've seen what he does to the _weak_-minded. Tch. Has he done you yet?" His tone was spiteful, full of hate.

Lavi's jaw clenched slightly, although Kanda didn't miss the light blush that spread across the vampire's cheeks. "No."

"At least you're not totally his yet then, but its only a matter of time. Bastard. Next thing I know, you'll just be handing Allen to them," he said, turning away from Lavi.

"I don't want the kid dead!"

"Spare me," Kanda spat, not wanting to deal with the redhead any longer. He disappeared into the bedroom, slamming the door shut with such force that it cracked. Lavi stared at it for a moment then turned away, fixing his hair. He walked passed the couch and out the door. He didn't want the kid dead, really. He couldn't help that the elder vampire was...stronger than he was.

He walked down the sidewalk, hands in pockets. He paused, turning slightly at a familiar scent. "Tyki?" he murmured, his green gaze traveling around. He wondered where the other vampire was, the scent seemed new.

"Quite right you are, love," a voice said behind him and the redhead jumped turning around. Tyki had come up behind him. "How're you feeling this fine night?"

"...Kanda nearly crushed me with the couch," Lavi stated, watching the vampire closely. Tyki was circling him, and it was rather distracting, the way his gaze lingered. "He hates you, you know that right?"

"Well of course," Tyki said. "But he'll be back to his normal self soon enough, and he won't be so spiteful." He stopped his circling, standing in front of the younger vampire. His golden eyes didn't leave Lavi.

"...About that...what exactly are you doing?" the redhead asked. "You took some of Allen's blood? Yu said that you nearly drained him..."

"He's very sweet," Tyki commented.

"...Yeah...Anyway. You're doing something. To...get him back? Besides the ritual?" he asked. He was still himself at the moment, but he didn't know how much longer that would last. He didn't know if Tyki would be angry or not for him asking questions. It seemed to him that Tyki wasn't one to get angry.

"Oh, my dear boy...you are very smart, aren't you?" he said.

"Its not that hard to see that you're planning something," Lavi said.

"Ah well. Yes, we are doing something before the ritual. The time for the ritual isn't yet right, but if we do _this_, then we will have a much more cooperative Yu..." His golden gaze went to the sky, where the moon was floating, almost full. "A couple more days, and the moon will be right...We just have to get Yu in the right place."

Lavi was silent, eyes on Tyki. He was starting to have his normal affect on the redhead, his mind getting foggy. Tyki met his gaze. Lavi sagged slightly as he started talking again. It was hard to resist.

"And you're going to help us with that..." he said in a low voice, smirking. "You're going to help get Yu to a place where we can do the rites. It won't be that difficult. The graveyard might do nicely...Yu was created in a graveyard...fitting." He backed Lavi up against the wall. The redhead stumbled slightly, green eye wide but glazed, back against the stone. "Correct? You're helping us."

"...Y-yeah..." Lavi said, trying to think clearly but with no luck.

"Good boy," Tyki said and pulled away. "Now..."

Lavi, hand on his head, looked at him. Now that he wasn't as close, it was a bit easier to formulate a thought that made a bit of sense. "...I think I want you to come with me..." the vampire's voice was low again and Lavi nearly fell over with the extent of the power, head going blank.

"Ok..." Lavi said, dazed. Tyki wrapped an arm around his shoulder, leading him out of the alley they had ended up in. It was late and there were very few people out at this time. No one saw the two vampires as they walked down the street, one half leaning against the other.

"Good your back," Road chirped as Tyki opened the door to the old house, then looked at Lavi, head to the side. "What's this?"

"Never you mind, Road," Tyki said lightly, walking passed her into the house. "...Business..."

"You think I can't figure out what that means, Tyki?" she asked, pouting. "You can't just tell me? I know what you're gunna do."

"Oh, here Road. Your blood," Tyki said and handed her the small vial of Allen's blood. She took it with a gleeful giggle and skipped off to her table where an assortment of objects lay. She opened it, smelling it before stoppering it once more, setting it down. Tyki swept passed her, arm still around Lavi's shoulder, disappearing upstairs.

Road settled down into a chair in front of the table, starting to put something into the stone basin she had settled on the table. She hummed to herself happily. "Yu's gunna come home!" she murmured.

Tyki closed the door with a snap. "...What..." Lavi said blinking up at the other vampire, but he was cut off as Tyki kissed him crushingly, backing him up to the bed.

"I think its time to make you mine..." Tyki murmured a smirk curving his lips. Then Lavi would have an even harder time breaking free of him.

-ooo-

Lavi jerked awake. For several seconds, he had no clue where he was. He was staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling. He looked around slowly, before realizing he was lying in a bed, under the covers, without clothing, and there was a body very close to his.

He let out a yelp jerking away and ended up falling off the bed. "Oh...my god...Oh my god..." he spluttered out, staring up at the bed, and the vampire who had just sat up, sheets around his waist. Tyki smirked. Lavi pushed his way away from the bed, looking shocked and confused.

"What's wrong, love?" Tyki asked. "You seem distressed."

"I seem...distressed?! And you...wonder why?!" Lavi spluttered out, eye wide. His mind was clear, but it hadn't been the night before. He wouldn't have agreed to this. "You tricked me!"

"I did nothing of the sort," Tyki said getting up. He started to dress. "You didn't stop me."

"I was...dazed...and...enthralled!" Lavi used Kanda's wording, since it seemed the best in this situation.

"Enthralled?" Tyki said, amusement in his golden eyes as he pulled his shirt on. "I rather like that wording."

"Gah!" Lavi pulled his clothes on swiftly, flustered. He winced. He was sore. He fled the room and the other vampire, running down the stairs.

"Did you have fun?" Road called. A blush dusted Lavi's cheeks but he didn't stop, just continued through the door. It was the next night. Oh god. What the hell had gotten into him?! After a moment he answered himself Tyki. But that just made him turn scarlet, when he realized how wrong that sounded.

"Ehh!" Lavi shook himself vigorously. "Oh...my god...gah...I need something to eat." He tried to push away the thoughts about Tyki, trying to focus on the hunt. He shuddered, mind drifting back. He wouldn't have done that in his right mind. He didn't think he would've done that even if he had been thinking straight, but he was wrong.

-ooo-

Kanda knew something had happened to Lavi when he didn't return to the house. He hoped it was horrible, like getting hit by a truck then burning or something like that. But in the back of his mind, he knew that it wasn't that. He couldn't shake the feeling that Tyki had finally claimed what was his. He shook his head. Good riddance. If that was the case, then he didn't have to deal with the traitor. He was Tyki's now.

He headed straight to the hospital hoping that Allen had woken up. He didn't even pause at the desk, just walking through passed the nurse and to Allen's room. He knew the way. As he neared Allen's room, he paused. He hoped that he was alright. Then he opened the door and went in.

"Kanda..." Allen said softly. The vampire looked over, seeing the boy lying in bed, looking pale but otherwise fine. He was smiling. Kanda walked over to him, sitting down.

"How're you feeling, Moyashi?" he asked, watching the boy carefully.

"Bit fuzzy," Allen mumbled. His silver eyes were glazed. "But fine. They said I can still leave the same time...I just needed more blood."

"Tyki won't like it that you'll be able to leave the same time. I think he wanted you to have to stay longer," Kanda said.

"Yeah...he said that," the boy said softly. "Oh Kanda...I was so scared..."

The vampire hugged him close. "I'm sorry..."

"For a little there...at the very end...I thought he was just going to kill me. He took so much," he said. Allen took a shaky breath. "But I'm okay. Soon I'll be able to leave here and we can be together." He smiled. Kanda kissed him gently.

"You're strong," he commented. "Even after all this craziness, you can still smile and say you're okay." He played with a bit of Allen's hair as the boy watched him.

"Are you hungry?" he asked Kanda.

"No," he answered. "Anyway, Tyki was kind enough to leave me some..." Allen made a face.

"...Do you know what he needs my blood for?" the silver haired boy asked.

"Some ritual, besides the one that cuts the bonds between a vampire and a Blood Child, thats for sure," Kanda murmured.

"Ug. I'm really getting tired of rituals and things too," Allen said. "Almost as tired of them as of having to stay in the hospital..."

Kanda couldn't help but chuckle. "But you'll be out of the hospital soon. You get out tomorrow, don't you?" Allen nodded, beaming happily. He was glad to get out. Although Kanda thought he might be a bit, even just a little, safer here than at his house or around. The old vampires were planning some sort of ritual, that needed Allen's blood, and some of Kanda's hair. Both weren't good signs. They symbolized life and a connection to whomever the ritual was supposed to target.

"Then you should sleep," Kanda said and kissed him gently. "You'll need to be strong, if they're going to let you out. See you tomorrow then?"

Allen nodded, although he looked a bit sad as Kanda got up. "Bye," he said. Kanda left the room. He wished the nervous feeling would go away. But it wouldn't. He shook his head vigorously. Damn instincts. Every one of them was telling him that there was danger forming. And he knew it would be bad, because Allen was getting out, and then he'd be stuck in the middle.

He didn't feel hungry, so just headed back to the house. He seemed to be spending a large sum of time there, he realized. He really wanted to spend time at Allen's, with Allen, but that would just have to wait. He stalked in, finding Lavi there.

"Oi, where were you last night? I thought you might've been killed. I guess I didn't get my wish," Kanda said, looking at the redhead.

"Oh...out hunting and stuff. Got stuff somewhere else when the sun came up," he said.

"Yeah, lier. You're Tyki's pet now," he said venomously. "Why'd you even come back?"

"I am not! Where'd you get that idea?" Lavi asked.

"The mark on your neck plainly states it," Kanda pointed out flatly. "So leave. Go be with your master."

"Yu! He's not my master...he just...got me..." Lavi said, cheeks slightly pink. "I was dazed, I couldn't say no!"

"Weakling," Kanda said.

Lavi fell silent, following the dark haired vampire with his lone green eye as he walked across the room to the bedroom. "I totally believe you," he said sarcastically, glancing back from the doorway.

"...How's the sprout?" he asked, wondering if he'd answer.

"Fine," Kanda spat, then added without thinking, "he's going to be released the same as before. Tyki's plan didn't work." Then he turned and disappeared, closing the already broken door. Once inside, he realized what he had just said "Damn it." He gritted his teeth. Lavi would just go and tell Tyki.

He heard footsteps and the door close and knew Lavi was now running back to his master.

* * *

I hope you liked it!

Reviews help me keep going! Pleaseplease review!

I love knowing what people think!


	15. Demon Soul

A/N: Alright here you guys are, thank you for waiting! I hope you enjoy the latest chapter of TVI, I like how it turned out! I hope you like how it turned out as well! Please please review! And this chapter has more Yullen than the last one, for those who were sad that the last had more Lucky. xD; I hope you like it!

Warning - contains: a bit OOC, mentions of Lemons

* * *

Chapter 14: Demon Soul

Allen glanced at the large pile of books and papers that sat beside him on his desk. He made a noise of dislike. How much homework did he have? A lot. He didn't know how long this would take to finish. He had done a bit of it during his long stay at the hospital, but it was rather hard to concentrate there. The teachers had told him he could turn it in by the end of the week. That meant he had to stay up late finishing the large mountain of papers and several essays that everyone had done during the month or so he was healing.

The boy poked at the notebook he had been writing in a moment before with his pencil. He wondered where Kanda was at, or what he was up too, because this homework sucked (no pun intended). The silver haired boy let a small sigh escape his lips as he lay his head down on the papers, staring out the window. It was getting darker, stars appearing in the small chunk of sky that was visible.

"I need a snack," he mumbled to himself, giving himself an excuse to leave his homework for a little bit at least. At least it was Saturday. He had gone in on Friday, just to collect more work and speak with his teachers, so the next Monday would be his first day of school since he had been attacked by Tyki. It would be nice to get back to school and his duties in the Student Council. That at least could take his mind of the ever present worry of what was happening outside of the world of school and more pressing matters.

And those matters seemed to grow larger as it got darker. He headed down the hall, flicking on a light. He was getting paranoid, but he had good reason. He didn't know if Kanda's sire would come back to him, or if the child-vampire Road would stop by, for something or another. She scared him more than Tyki scared him. He shook his head and went into the kitchen, turning the light on as he did so. Going over to the fridge, he opened it to get a snack.

Upon closing the fridge door, he jumped back swiftly, a small yelp of start escaping him. His back hit the counter and he almost dropped what he was holding. "Holy crap Kanda! Can't you make some sort of noise?! Any sort of noise?! You could've given me a heart attack. Felt like you almost did," he reprimanded, glaring at the vampire who was standing there.

"That was cute," the Japanese vampire stated, watching him with slight amusement. Allen could see it in his navy eyes.

"No it wasn't, it was terrifying. You just appear out of no where! One day you _will_ give me a heart attack," Allen said, a small pout curving his lips. He set the food on the counter, startled out of his need for a snack. "Stalker."

"Oh, but you like me stalking you," Kanda said, moving forward. He backed Allen up slightly, so that his back was against the counter again and placed his hands on either side of the boy, against the cool surface. Allen stared at him, a pink dusting spreading across his pale cheeks. "What, you have nothing to say against that?"

"...No..." he said weakly, trying to glare up at the vampire. A cool hand drifted across Allen's cheek, making him shiver. But he kissed the cool fingers, happy to have Kanda there with him. He made him feel safer. Kanda tipped his chin up with the fingers he had just kissed and brought their lips together. The boy closed his eyes, relaxing into the kiss. A shudder of pleasure ran through him as the vampire's tongue brushed the roof of his mouth.

After a moment Allen broke the kiss. "Need air," he panted softly, a bit dazed. Kanda drew out kisses longer than a human would because he had no need for oxygen. His cheeks were flushed slightly, making Kanda hungry, in several senses.

"You taste as good as ever, Moyashi," he breathed in the boy's ear, lips brushing the skin.

"Kanda! I have homework! Don't make me all dizzy," Allen said and pushed him back a little. Kanda stopped him, keeping him against the counter. "K-Kanda..." he was making him nervous, and it wasn't the vampire side of Kanda that was doing it. "I have...homework...and need to be able to...fo...cus...oh..."

Kanda had kissed down his jaw to his neck to his collarbone. "You've been working on that for a while...you can have some time to relax..." he said as his teeth grazed the sensitive skin on his shoulder. Allen hadn't noticed that the vampire was slowly undressing him. He let out a small yelp.

"K-Kanda-" but the boy was stopped from saying anything more as the one in question kissed him passionately, stealing Allen's breath. The boy sagged slightly against the counter, aware of every touch the vampire gave. They sent chills through his body which traveled down.

It seemed Kanda couldn't help himself. Allen finally kissed back, letting out small gasps. He always made him lightheaded. He gave up trying to push the vampire away, pulling him close, so their bodies were flush against each other.

-ooo-

Allen swayed a little as he went upstairs. Yeah, relaxed all right. But also in a state of daze that wasn't going to help get his homework done. He was barely aware of Kanda following him up. Instead of going into his room, he went to the bathroom, deciding a shower was needed instead. It would clear his head, and he had to clean.

As the water hit his skin, he sighed contentedly. He was a bit more alert with the water hitting his face. He jumped a little as strong arms slid around his waist. "You forgot about me," Kanda murmured in his ear as Allen leaned back against the vampire.

"Who's fault is it that I'm all dazed? And that the kitchen needs to be cleaned? Not mine," Allen sniffed.

"Half of what needs to be cleaned is from you," Kanda said, smirking slightly as he shifted. Allen shot a glare of his shoulder, but his cheeks were bright red. Why did Kanda have to put it that way? It was embarrassing. "And you wanted to. You kept mentioning it on my visits..."

"Shut up," Allen said, sticking his tongue out. He pulled away from Kanda so that he could clean. He glanced at him through his wet hair. Kanda was watching him silently, leaning against the wall of the shower. Allen blushed slightly and went to washing his hair.

When they were finished, Allen turned the water off and got out, getting a towel. He dried himself off, then wrapped it around him and went into his bedroom, getting clothes. He groaned upon remembering that he still had a mountain of homework. He _was_ more relaxed, but also tired. He didn't want to work on homework right now.

Glancing at the clock, he realized why he was tired, besides the other reason. It was eleven. He sighed. "What is it?" Kanda asked from behind him. Allen glanced at him.

"No more homework tonight...Its too late. I can't think very much. I'm tired," he said, stifling a yawn as his exhaustion hit him like a wave. He made a face, then yawned again. He looked at Kanda. "...Don't leave?" he asked.

The dark haired man nodded. "Why would I leave? I have no where else to be," he said. The boy nodded and got onto the bed, then stretched out sighing softly. Kanda joined him, pulling him close. Allen turned so he could snuggle up close to the vampire's silent chest. Sighing contentedly, he closed his eyes and was asleep almost instantly. Kanda watched him sleeping, then closed his eyes as well and drifted off.

-ooo-

"Tonight!"Road yelped loudly, sitting on her feet in the chair. Tyki looked over at her, from where he sat. "It has to be tonight! It _needs_ to be tonight! The moons right!"

"Okay, okay," the other vampire said. "We'll do it tonight, but we can't do anything _now_. It's full day. And Yu won't be out either. He's probably with his beloved little pet, since he got out of the hospital." He looked slightly annoyed. The child watched him, swaying back and forth. "You're making me dizzy."

"Aww, is Tyki sad that his plan didn't work?" she chirped. He twitched, visibly annoyed now. "Don't be so cross, Tyki. It doesn't matter. I know you wanted to keep him there a bit longer, but there's only so much we can do. We'll do the ritual tonight, and it won't matter. Yu will be back with us...mostly..."

"And what if it doesn't work?" he drawled, not looking at her. "What if it does utterly nothing?"

"I think someone is feeling a bit depressed," she said, her golden eyes on the other vampire. "Tyki! It'll be fine. You don't trust me? I'm hurt! You should trust me!"

"I know," he said with a sigh, pulling out a deck of cards. He was bored. His mind drifted off to Lavi, wondering where the redhead had gotten to. Somewhere out of the sun he hoped. He had to tell him that tonight was the night. They needed his help.

Road jumped off her chair and went over to the table that held all of the necessary objects. She gathered together the dried leaves and placed them in the bowl. "Hey, I thought you had to wait," Tyki commented, looking over at her.

"I can do this part right now," she stated, pounding the leaves into a powder with the mortar and pestle. She put it in the stone basin. Tyki watched with slight interest, the cards moving between his fingers. She was muttering under her breath as she added some other powder to the mixture. Tyki had looked away when a tempting scent drifted over to him and he turned sharply.

She had pulled the stopper from the vial of Allen's blood. The girl-vampire didn't seem to notice the smell of the blood, kept fresh in the crystal vial. Carefully, she dropped some into the basin, adding water as well. It fizzed, smoking slightly. Tyki made a face. It was sickly sweet and made his head swim a bit. "Ugh...that's appalling..."

"It must be done," she said in a singsong voice. "It's stronger, since the blood is someone Kanda feels for." she added something else that made the mixture spit and hiss. Tyki leaned slightly to look at her. She was still murmuring under her breath. She was holding something above the basin. Then she dropped the dark hair into the thing. It stopped fizzing at once, and Tyki noticed a subtle glow emanated from it. It was a pure clear navy color.

She pulled a charm from around her neck and dangled it above the spell on its cord, spinning it in small circles. Then she submerged it. It flashed brightly and then dimmed. "...Did it work?" Tyki asked finally. He didn't know very much about that sort of thing.

"This part of it did. It worked perfectly," Road said, tucking the charm away. "Now all we have to do is get Yu somewhere, and keep him there. That's going to challenging. But I know we can do it."

Tyki nodded absentmindedly, glancing out the window. The sun was still shining. A few more hours in the very least and then it would be time. They would have to wait until the moon rose though, for the complete ritual. He sighed. He would just have to be patient.

-ooo-

"Are you nervous?" Kanda asked the boy who sat on his bed, homework spread about him. "I don't have to leave if you don't want me to..."

"I'm okay," he said, looking up at him. "I'll be fine..." He didn't want to admit that he was actually very nervous, but he needed to stay and work on homework, and he could tell that Kanda was hungry by the predatory glint in his dark gaze. "You need to eat. So go do that...you can come back when you're done."

He nodded and left the boy working on his homework. He walked down the stairs and out of the house, inhaling deeply. It was a clear night. The full moon glowed overhead, and it bathed everything in silver light, making everything glow. It sent a chill down his spine. This night wasn't as peaceful as it seemed. Heading down the street in search of a meal, he felt like he was being watched. He stopped, turning slowly, then froze, listening. He heard nothing but the night sounds. No breathing or beating heart. Not that that meant anything. It could be a vampire.

Turning away once more, he continued down the lane. His gaze traveled around carefully, making sure he didn't miss anything. He couldn't shake the feeling that there were eyes following him. It was making him on edge. Then he heard a sound that could only have been made by a vampire. He turned slowly as a breeze filtered through the street, tugging at the trees. It brought a familiar scent.

"...I really don't want to play around with you, Road," he growled dangerously. "Get the hell away from me." Then the light shimmered on some trees by the sidewalk and the slim figure of the girl-child appeared. "How long have you been watching me?"

"Long enough, my sweet Yu," she cooed. "But don't worry, I'm not going to bother you're pet. And neither is Tyki. He's promised to keep his hands to himself..."

"Somehow, that doesn't console me. What the hell are you two up to?" he snapped. He was painfully aware of the fact that the wind was covering up any other soft sounds in the trees. Tyki could be there and just hiding. He was an expert tracker, and new where to stand so that Kanda wouldn't be able to pick up his scent.

She walked closer, shoes clicking softly on the concrete. "Oh, bringing you home to us," she said with a grin, teeth flashing in the light. "Now be a good boy and come with us..." The whisper of leaves beside Kanda alerted him to the presence of the other vampire he knew had to be lurking there. Tyki walked out eyes on Kanda.

Kanda took a step back from the two, eyes narrowed. He let out a low growl. "This could be easy, or not," Tyki commented. "Why don't you just be good and cooperate?"

"I thought you knew me better than that, Tyki. You know I don't like to cooperate. And with this, why would I cooperate, if you're going to do something to me?" he asked. He had slid back a little. He didn't think he could fight both Tyki and Road.

"Come now, you could work with us just once," he said.

"I don't think so," Kanda growled. "Whatever you're doing, you should stop thinking I'll go willingly."

"Very well then," Tyki said. Kanda saw it coming and jumped back just in time as the other vampire lunged at him. Instead of staying and fighting, Kanda turned swiftly and ran. Maybe he could lose them. He heard a small shriek from Road, and an annoyed grunt from Tyki and heard them follow. Grimacing, he sped up.

"Damn it," he hissed under his breath, dodging into an alley. He scaled the chain-link fence at the end, jumping down to the other side, head turning swiftly. Where could he go? This was starting to feel like deja vú. He started running again as he heard footsteps behind him.

"Come on, Yu! You can't run forever!" a child's voice called, sounding much like they were just playing a game of tag. Kanda grunted, trying to speed up. This was bad.

Tree's flashed by him as he ran, hearing the footfalls of the two trailing him. He was panting softly as he skidded around a gate and dashed through it. With a sinking feeling, he realized he had run into the cemetery. Oh great, now it was really was like last time. He stopped running, holding his breath as he listened. The sounds of the two other vampires had disappeared into the sound of the wind blowing through the trees.

"Damn it," he muttered again, then caught scent of Road and whirled around. She was perched a top a crypt.

"Hello!" she said happily. She was twisting something between her fingers. "You can't get away now..."

"To hell with that..." he muttered and turned away from her, breaking into a flat out run. He could hear her calling after him, but didn't pay attention to her. He had just heard something shift in a tree a bit ahead of him. But he should have been paying a little more attention than he was, because a large branch that hadn't been there a second before appeared in his way with such force and speed that he couldn't stop. It hit him full on in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"...That worked out rather well I have to say," a smooth voice said above him. Kanda didn't have time to get to his feet before someone pinned him on the ground. The branch had dazed him a lot, and his head was aching. He let out a grunt, trying to throw the weight off him, but it didn't work. They applied more pressure, keeping him down.

As his vision cleared, and he was able think a little more, he realized Road was standing above him, balancing on a grave stone. "Don't...you...dare..." he snarled, thrashing against Tyki's hold. The older vampire held him against the cool grass, not allowing him to move much at all. Road wasn't paying attention to anything except the charm that she was now dangling above him. It went in small circles. She spoke to herself, in was sounded like Latin.

"Stop! Gah...what the h-hell are you doing?!" Kanda jerked, trying once again to break away from Tyki. His head was spinning. What was she doing to him? He couldn't think straight, and things kept coming in and out of focus. His strugglings got weaker. He closed his eyes, pain going through him.

He jerked involuntarily this time. He gagged slightly, now writhing strongly under Tyki. He didn't know what was happening. Things flashed through him swiftly then disappeared, filling his mind with shadows and whispers.

"_Monster! Get away from me!" the man held up a cross. He knocked it aside, ignoring the slight pain that came when he came in contact with it. _

"_Yeah, so what? You can't stop me." And he was sinking his fangs into the mans throat._

Memories flooded through him. It was almost too much. He was getting very lightheaded. He groaned, jerking slightly.

"_Run! J-just run! I'll follow! You have to get away! Its coming!" a woman was shrieking to her children. The air reeked with fear and blood...someone had cut themselves in their haste to try and get away from him. _

"_Yes, run, run as fast as you can," he drawled. The woman turned swiftly, terror in her gaze. Her children ran. He lunged, killing the woman in one of her heartbeats then chased the children down. The hall was stained with red._

"Come back to us." That was Road's voice. It was in his head and seemed to fill him up. He gritted his teeth, letting out a snarl. What was he fighting against?

_He could smell the human, and could hear the heart beat swiftly as they tried to hide from him. How how could they hide from the ultimate predator? He smirked, ripping open the door. The human screamed in terror, pleading with him to not kill them..._

The girl-vampire's voice was strong. "Come back to us, Yu!" Shudders went through him. It felt like he was getting pulled apart.

"_MONSTER!"_

"_Please don't kill me!"_

"_Take me, spare my family please!"_

"_NO!"_

"_F-fiend! Get away!"_

"_Demon's may not enter!"_

"_MONSTER!"_

Kanda fell still.

Tyki looked down at him. "...He's strong..." he muttered, glancing at his arm. Kanda had bitten it as he thrashed. He looked up at Road, who was still standing on the gravestone. "Did it work? Road?"

"...I'm flattered, but I don't appreciate being pinned down Tyki. Why don't you let me go?" Kanda's voice was different, if just slightly, so that if you didn't know him well you wouldn't notice. Tyki loosened his hold then moved back. Kanda pushed himself up, spitting Tyki's blood from his mouth. "You taste disgusting."

Road jumped down from the gravestone. "...Yu?"

He looked at her. She could see his gaze was different. She recognized that gaze. She let out a cry, grinning. Kanda stood slowly, straightening his clothes. Tyki rolled his shoulder. "What?" he asked. "...I feel like I've been dreaming...What did you do?"

"It worked. You were a bit off...nothing to fear, Yu," she cooed.

"Nothing to fear. As usual," he drawled.

"You back to your usual bloodthirsty self?" Tyki asked, looking at his arm. "You took a chunk out of my arm."

"It'll heal," he said uncaring. "It feels like I am..."

"What do you want to do with that pet of yours? Will you now cooperate and bring him so that we can break you free of the bonds?" Road asked, rolling back onto her heals then back.

Kanda was silent for a moment. "Such a cute kid...Pity. He doesn't know what he's messing with now." A smirk curved his lips. "I'm back."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!

8D


	16. Demonic Desire

First off, I have to say I really like this chapter. XD And I hope that you all like it as much as I do. Its longer than some of the others. Please review!!!!

Warnings: OOC, & coming close to changing the rating due to mentions of lemons.

* * *

Chapter 15: Demonic Desire

Kanda had left the two elder vampires in the grave yard. He was hungry. It felt like had been asleep for a long time and had been dreaming. At the moment, he really didn't know why he hadn't just gone with the ritual, or just killed the boy in the first place. He had been so good. A thoughtful look entering his predatory gaze. Maybe he'd play along for a little, just to see what would happen. Would the boy be able to tell the difference? Or would he not think anything of it?

He smirked a little. This would be entertaining. And when he was done, he'd do the ritual or drain him, whichever touched his fancy at the time being. He knew that Tyki and Road would insist on the ritual, since supposedly it would be rather bad for him. But at the moment, he really didn't care. He caught sight of a girl walking down the street alone. He followed silently.

She stopped at a corner, looking nervous. Kanda kept walking, in plain view, but knew that she hadn't spotted him yet. She turned around and jumped, a small gasp escaping her lips. "Oh...sorry..." she said. Kanda looked at her. "...Startled me...I thought someone was following me..."

"Following you? Now why would anyone want to do that? But if you're worried, I could always be your escort..." he said smoothly. "If you're nervous of the dark."

"That's very kind of you," she said, relaxing a little. "It would be nice to have someone to talk to. It gets spooky at night. Are you scared?"

"Scared? Why would I be scared?" he asked as she started walking. He fell into step a little behind her, eyeing her neck. "The night doesn't scare me."

"I guess...But it doesn't spook you out at least just a little?" she asked, glancing at him. The vampire met her gaze.

"No," he said, moving a little closer. "But I get why people are scared of the dark...So many things that could be hiding. Ghosts, monsters, vampires...do you believe in any of them?"

"Do _you_? That sort of stuff is for little kids and fairy tales, its not real," she said. He stayed silent for a moment.

"Maybe you should start to believe in that sort of stuff," he said. "Because you're not going to live for much longer." She gasped, trying to turn and face him but he had already grabbed her. "You really should respect those tales a bit more...you never know when they could be true." He bit hard into her throat, covering her mouth with a hand.

Drinking deeply as her blood flowed into his mouth, he mused that she wasn't very sweet. He wanted Allen. He bit harder into the girls neck, thinking about the silver haired high schooler. He would definitely get some of him when he came back. After a few more minutes of feeding, he let the limp body of the girl fall to the ground, not caring that she lay in the middle of the sidewalk or that what little blood she still had ran into the gutter. Someone would find her in the morning and clean it up.

Looking through his ebony hair as he walked, he couldn't help but smirk. Playing with the boy really would be a lot of fun. He turned in the direction of Allen's house then headed back to it. The boy would still be working on his homework. Kanda doubted that the kid would notice a difference between how he had left and how he was now, but he would have to try. He wouldn't want the boy to realize too soon.

He went inside the house. Closing the door behind him, he headed up the stairs to the bedroom where he had last seen Allen. He looked inside and found that the boy hadn't moved. Kanda reminded himself that it had only been half an hour or an hour, since he was last here. It seemed much longer. Looking at the boy from the doorway as he worked at his homework filled him with longing. He wanted him. He almost let out a growl then stopped himself.

"Kanda!" the boy cried happily, having looked up and noticed that the vampire in question was standing there. He shifted, still leaning against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest. This would be hard. He tried to remember how he had acted before getting woken up again. Allen sat up then got off the bed. He walked over to his boyfriend. The taller couldn't help but look him up and down as he walked. He probably would've done him even if he wasn't his Blood Child and had fallen into this horrible mess. He really was cute.

"Hey," he said, eyes snapping back to Allen's own silver ones. The boy stared at him, slightly confused.

"...Is something wrong?" he asked, a look of worry entering the boy's silver gaze. "Did I do something?"

"Do something? No, of course not," Kanda said. "Don't be silly."

Allen relaxed, but kept his eyes on him. He couldn't shake the feeling that there was something different about Kanda. But he couldn't think of it, so he stayed silent. The vampire was still watching him.

Images flashed through Kanda's mind's eye. Of the boy, and how he acted. Of his heat and the sounds that came out of his mouth when Kanda touched him just right. And right now, that was all that he wanted. He wanted to feel Allen against him and he wanted to hear him scream. He desired the heat that Allen gave. The boy must've caught the look in Kanda's eye, because he looked a little nervous. "Yu?" he asked carefully.

Kanda cut him off before he could question anything else, kissing him deeply. The boy let out a gasping sound, clearly startled. The vampire took the chance to force his tongue in. He tasted so sweet. He seriously was like a drug, one that even though Kanda had woken up he could not break the addiction. He was forcing the boy back towards the bed before the boy could say anything; before he could think of what was happening. He already had his shirt half off.

And the silver haired child went along with it, although he looked confused and overwhelmed. Kanda caught the slight look of doubt and fear in the boy's gaze before he kissed him again. He felt Allen's heart beating rapidly against his own cool chest and could hear the pants and gasps that the boy let out.

He had a hard time controlling himself, although he didn't care (not anymore) if he hurt the child in their antics. He didn't want to break the fragile body, but it was so hard to not sink his teeth in that pale neck as their bodies became as close as two bodies could.

Kanda remembered everything that the boy did; his reactions and cries, some of them pained ones, Kanda could tell. _He's probably figured out that somethings different_, he thought to himself as he watched the boy panting hard, cheeks flushed bright red. He noticed several glittering tears in the boy's eyes.

"K-Kanda...n-no more...pl-please..." the boy pleaded. Oh how Kanda was enjoying this pleading. It was music to his ears. He wanted more, but with a small internal sigh, he gave up. The boy needed some rest. He didn't want to break him. _Not yet at least_, he answered himself.

"...But didn't you like it?" Kanda asked in Allen's ear. The vampire felt a shudder run through the boy's tired body as his cool breath ghosted across his cheek.

"I-I can't take...a-anymore...y-you were...too rough...you...you hurt me..." his words were becoming whimpers. Kanda could see the boy was scared and confused as to why his beloved had been so rough.

"Sorry," Kanda said with difficulty, but was able to hide it. The boy was too out of it to recognize the strain it had put on him to say that simple word. "I got a bit carried away. You're just so tantalizing."

Allen looked up to meet his eyes. Kanda could see that the boy's eyes were glazed. "...O-okay..." he murmured. The vampire silently thanked whatever was important that he had believed him. He wanted to take him again, but he knew he shouldn't. Then Allen really would know something was up, if the boy asked for no more and he continued anyway. No blood tonight either, because the Kanda that Allen had fallen for wouldn't have asked for anymore after all of that.

"Sleep," he told the boy, eyes on the pale face as it lost its redness. His eyes traveled down, looking the boy's body over carefully. He could see the beginnings of bruises everywhere. He had to restrain a smirk. He looked back to Allen's face and saw that he had closed his eyes. His breathing was already more even and Kanda knew that he had fallen asleep due to pure exhaustion.

_Let him sleep_, Kanda thought, sitting up so that he was looking out the dark window. _Tomorrow, I'll have some more fun_.

-ooo-

Kanda wasn't there when Allen woke up.

For a moment, he was confused as to why he had woken up so early, then he noticed his alarm had gone off. It was still ringing shrilly as his mind caught up with him. He turned it off, sitting up. Kanda was no where to be seen. He looked down at his body, aghast at the color that decorated his pale skin. He stood up and winced. It hurt to walk. He was so sore.

Tears came to his eyes momentarily. Why had Kanda been so hard last night? And so many times...the vampire had known that he had to go to school (the first time he would be going to school in around a month). He wiped the tears away swiftly, going to take a quick shower. It cleared his head somewhat and he was grateful for that.

Getting dressed, he made sure that all of the bruises and marks that Kanda had left were hidden. He winced again. Something was definitely up. His Kanda would never have done that. He chewed his lip as he got his bag together, going downstairs. What had gotten into Kanda?

_Maybe it was...Tyki and Road?_ When that thought crossed his mind, he stopped halfway towards the kitchen, eyes wide. _Did they do something?! Did they make him different?_ Allen knew nothing about spells and magics, and not very much about vampires either. He didn't know what was possible. Worried and scared, he went to school. At least nothing could happen while the sun was up. That consoled him a little.

As he walked into the school building, he was bombarded with welcome backs and how've you beens. He was a bit overwhelmed but he smiled or waved to whoever said hello. And he couldn't get the idea that Tyki and Road had gotten to Kanda out of his mind. He was a little distracted throughout the day, but the teachers and other students brushed it off, thinking it was because of his injuries (which ached because of what had happened the night before).

At the end of the day, he updated himself with everything that had happened in the Student Council. He glanced to his side as movement caught his eye and saw Lenalee joining him. She smiled, although she was looking a little bit nervous. "Hello Allen...I'm glad that you're back."

He tried to smile like he used to, but it was a bit strained because of the weight of everything that was happening. He pushed the thoughts away, focusing on his papers and the girl beside him. "Yeah, I'm glad I'm back too. I really was getting sick of that hospital," he said.

"Are you okay? You seem a little strained," she said, putting her elbow on the desk.

"What? Yes, I'm fine. Its all this homework and make up work you know? I have so much of it, I don't know how I'll finish it by the end of this week. Haha..." he said, looking back at the paper he was reading. He could feel her violet eyes on him as he worked for a moment before glancing her way. She was chewing at her lip. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." she said carefully. "...How's...Kanda?"

Allen blinked slowly. It felt like he had dropped several feet. His stomach churned uncomfortably. At the mention of his boyfriends name, he had been plunged into a pool of worry and doubt that he hadn't wanted to go into for some time, at least not until he left school.

"He's fine," he said, focusing on the update, forcing a calm into his voice.

She was silent for a moment but he could tell she wasn't finished. "Did something happen between you two?" she asked, again with the careful tone, as if she didn't want to upset him.

"Why? Nothing happened," he said, looking at her for a moment. "And why're you talking like that?"

"Like what?" she asked, eyes wide.

"Like...you're going to insult me by saying something," he said. "You sound like you don't want to tred too heavily in case you make me sad or mad..."

"O-oh," she said, swallowing. "Its just...I'm sorry...I'm just shocked about you and Kanda. That's it. I just need a bit of time to adjust...." She was shifting nervously.

"That's fine," he said not looking at her now. He didn't want to talk about Kanda right now. A thought had come to mind while he was in Algebra. What if Kanda didn't love him? What if that was why he had been rough? Allen pushed that thought away from his mind, really not wanting to dwell on it.

"I just...never would've expected," she continued, still just as carefully. "I mean, I have nothing against it, its just that I never saw it coming. But I guess...if I think about it...have you always...been into guys? Like..when we were younger you never really seemed to be interested in girls. And have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"No," he said, glancing at her. "And yeah, I've always liked guys..."

She let out a small sound that could've been a relieved sigh. "Okay, that was all. I'm better after talking," she said with a smile. "...Are you...upset with me? For asking?"

"No," he said. He had looked back at the paper. He realized that he had reread one sentence five times without actually understanding what it said. "...If you excuse me, I think I'm going to head home. I'm tired, and I have a bunch of homework that I should work on." It was the truth. He was exhausted. But he also wanted to get away from Lenalee. He didn't want to answer if she would ask about something a bit more personal, that he would have a hard time lying about.

"Oh, okay. Bye, I hope you'll feel better and get all your homework done. See you tomorrow," she said. He nodded and gave a small smile before getting up. He gathered up his things into his bag and left her in the Student Council room just as the other members came back from whatever they were doing. He apologized to them, telling them what he had told Lenalee and fled the school.

Allen glanced at the sky swiftly as he left the school building. It was still light. He gave a small sigh of relief. He didn't know what he would do when he saw Kanda and he doubted it would be very much longer until that happened. He closed his eyes for a moment. He wouldn't go home, not yet. It was still light. He'd be safe from Tyki and Road, and possibly Kanda, for right now.

His heart ached. Did Kanda love him? Had he ever loved him? It seemed like he had. He'd cared for him...he'd saved him, several times. Or was it the two old vampires? Had they done something to him? He forced himself to think that it wasn't Kanda's fault, or at least, he wouldn't act like this normally. He did feel that it had something to do with the elderly vampires, but he couldn't shake the feeling that Kanda no longer—or never did—love him.

He went to the park, sitting down on a bench. He set his bag down beside him, watching people walk by. They looked so carefree. None of them were worried that their lovers might kill them. Or maybe there were some of them who thought that, but he doubted it.

Closing his eyes, he wished it was all a dream. That he would wake up and Kanda would be there and he was himself. But when he opened his eyes once again, all he saw was the sidewalk by the park, where people continued to walk.

"Oi, sprout."

Allen almost yelped, coming close to falling off the bench. He looked around swiftly to where the voice had come from and saw that Lavi was standing in the shadows by a clump of trees. For a moment, he shook his head. Was he really there? During the day? And then he remembered that he had seen Kanda once during the day.

"Come 'ere," Lavi said, motioning that he should come under the tree. "Just under the tree, so that we can talk! I'm not going to kidnap you or anything, I promise!" Allen fixed him with a suspicious eye, then got up and went over, bag on his shoulder. He stayed a bit away, still in the sun. Lavi said nothing about it.

"How're you doing, sprout?" he asked, leaning against the tree, his lone green eye focused on the boy.

"Fine," he said somewhat coolly.

"Hey, look, I want to be your friend..." Lavi said, putting his hands up defensively before him. Allen didn't look like he believed him. Lavi was silent for a moment. "How's Yu?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Allen snapped.

"Calm down," Lavi stated. "I don't know who 'everyone' is, but I do have a reason to ask this. And I don't want to know just because I want to gossip, serious. I noticed how you were walking..."

Allen sucked in breath swiftly. "What do you mean?" he asked. He had been limping slightly throughout the entire day. Had Lavi seen? Did he know why?

"Was Yu acting a bit strange when he came back?" Lavi asked seriously. Allen didn't think this was normal behavior for the redheaded vampire. He had seen him only a couple times before, but he had always been grinning and cheerful. This was different. He seemed to want to warn Allen about something.

"...Y-yeah, a little," Allen said carefully. "But not that bad...what does this have to do with you noticing how I was walking?"

"You're limping," Lavi pointed out. "He was too hard on you, wasn't he? That's not like him, is it? Not with you..."

"I-I...yeah, I am...but...Yeah...h-he was," he said weakly. "I didn't know why. Has he talked to you? Do you know anything?" Allen shifted nervously. Lavi knew something.

"I know a little, not a lot, but a little," the redhead confided. "...I'm here to warn you. Kanda's not himself. But you already knew that."

"Well...yeah..." he said carefully.

"Its more than that. He's not just having an off day. Tyki and Road did something," Lavi said. "...Or Road did. She's the one who can do the magic. But be carefully. I don't know where Kanda is at the moment...and I don't know what he'll do..."

Allen looked scared now. He took a deep breath. "So I was right," he said slowly, trying to keep calm. "It was them. It wasn't just that Kanda doesn't love me or anything?"

Lavi blinked, looking slightly startled. "No, nothing like that. If he was in his right mind, he would've never done that..." he said. "Just...be careful. I don't know what else to tell you."

"...What...can I do?" the boy asked. He didn't know what to do. He was lost and was starting to feel terrified and hopeless. "Is there...anything...that I could do? To help Kanda get back to normal?"

"...You know kid, you really are somethin'," Lavi stated, staring at him.

"What?" Allen asked, confused.

"Well, look at your situation...You're in danger of being killed by two very old vampires, and possibly your lover, but the only thing you seem worried about is if you can get him back," he said. "Incredible. If it were me...I'd scamper. Guess you're stronger than me."

"...I love him," Allen said softly. "I'm not going to let him become a monster..."

"He's already become that, sprout. He was always a monster. Now he's what he used to be like...be careful...The suns going to set soon. Keep an eye out," Lavi said and turned, slipping through the trees and down into the sewers before Allen could say anything. The boy was frozen in place, staring after the redhead.

"I don't know what to do," he whispered. "I'm scared..." He closed his eyes, trying to stop himself from trembling. He took several deep breathes, and pulled his bag onto his shoulder once more from where it had slid and headed out of the trees. Lavi had been right, the sun was going to set soon. He wondered how long he had been sitting on that bench without realizing it. Swallowing, he turned in the direction of home.

He was curious to see if Kanda was there. He would talk to him for as long as possible. The sinking feeling was beginning to grow. Was he going to live passed tonight? It felt as if he wasn't.

Allen opened the door to his house.

Kanda was waiting there, leaning against the railing of the stairs. His dark hair covered part of his eyes. Allen noticed that his gaze was somewhat darker than normal. He knew Lavi was right. Something had happened to Kanda. Those weren't the eyes of the one who he loved. Those were a monsters eyes.

"You took your time, Moyashi," he stated. Allen hadn't moved from the doorway.

"...Yeah...went on a walk. I was a bit stressed, school and stuff..." he said, putting his book bag down. "It helped a bit."

"Carrying all those books around too?" Kanda asked, but he didn't seem to care if he got an answer. Allen stayed silent. "What's up with you? You're acting very strange...Could something have happened earlier today that you aren't telling me?"

"Nothing really. Just school stuff. Kanda...why're you acting like this?" he asked.

"Didn't I just ask _you_ that question? Why're you asking it to me?"

"Because you're acting like this! This isn't you, Kanda! What happened? Can you tell me why you're acting so different than you usually would? I want to know!" he said, eyes wide. He wondered if Kanda would answer him. He looked so uninterested.

"What're you talking about? I'm not acting differently," he said airily, waving his hand. "Its you. You're on edge."

"I have reason to be...I don't know if my boyfriend is back to his _old_ self, and will kill me or not." Allen knew that he should just keep his mouth shut, because provoking him would probably turn out worse than it already was, but he couldn't.

Kanda was silent for a few moments, dark predatory gaze never leaving the boy. "Well, to tell you the truth...I _am_ back to my old self. I just wish we could've played for a little bit longer before you figured it out," he said, straightening. Allen took a step back, eyes widening in fear. He had just openly admitted it. "Oh, stop acting so skittish. Really, it feels nice. It was like I had been in a dream. Now I'm awake."

"This can't be happening..." Allen whispered, tears in his eyes. "It just...no...I didn't want to believe it, when I thought of it, but my guess was r-right. W-why?"

"Why? Why what? Why am I like this?" he said, then gave a shrug. "This is how I was born to be. I'm a vampire, you're a human. Figure out the end of the equation."

Allen took a step back from the vampire before him, looking scared. Was he going to kill him now. He glanced over his shoulder swiftly outside. The sun was going down swiftly. It would be behind the horizon any minute now. And then he didn't have a chance. He turned swiftly, grabbing the door and ran from the house, out into the dying light. He heard a yell from Kanda then a hiss and figured that the vampire had tried to follow but didn't want to come out into the sun.

Fear coursed through him. He didn't want to die. He really didn't want to die. It was just like with Tyki again, except his heart ached more. This was Kanda. Kanda. He was going to be killed by the one he loved. He didn't want to die.

Panting hard and holding the stitch in his side from running so hard, he looked around. The sun was going to go down very soon and it was sending fear through his being. He didn't know what to do or where to go. He couldn't run away. It would be useless to try. Kanda could track him. He would find his scent easily. They were connected.

Stopping his wild racing for a moment so that he could breath, he looked around. He braced his hands on his knees as he panted. A stranger paused and asked if he was alright. He barely heard them. He was staring at where the sun was sinking behind the trees. "No!" he said desperately as it disappeared. Kanda would follow him. The person looked very confused, and was going to say something to him again, but he ran.

He would try to get as far away from his house as he could. He didn't think that would help, but he would try. Maybe he would get lucky. Maybe Kanda would lose his scent. But he doubted that, because he was scared. And being scared, even Allen knew this, made his scent stronger.

And then he heard something behind him that made his stomach drop. Swift footstep coming his way. He chanced a glance over his shoulder and panic flooded through him. He saw Kanda. And Kanda could run so much faster than he could. He started running again, adrenaline giving him a burst of speed. He ran through people walking down the street, some people calling to him to slow down or a rude name. He ran out across the street, even though it was green and cars were driving across.

He was barely missed by one, which honked and swerved a little, but he made it across without getting killed. He kept glancing over his shoulder. It seemed like Kanda had been stuck on the other side of the street. The traffic had grown, and it seemed like the vampire didn't want to chance it. He wasn't looking where he was going and ran into someone full on.

He almost fell back onto the concrete but they caught him, pulling him up. He struggled a little, eyes wide, before he realized it was Lavi. "I'm not going to hurt you!" he said, staring at the boy. Allen glanced over his shoulder then grabbed at Lavi's sleeve, backing up a little.

"Its Kanda!" he said, panic in his voice. "Lavi, he's going t-to kill me!"

Lavi looked up from the boy's terrified expression to down the street a bit. He could see the vampire in question coming towards them. "Run," the redheaded vampire told him. "Just run. Try to get as far away as you can. I'll try and stop him."

The boy gave a swift nod and dashed off, pushing away from Lavi a little. Lavi glanced at him as he ran, following the silver hair, then looked back Kanda, who was getting closer. He finally came to a halt before the redhead. "Get out of my way, Lavi," he growled.

"You can't kill him," Lavi hissed to him.

"You can't stop me."

Allen had glanced over his shoulder once before starting to run as fast as he could once more. He didn't know how long he could run, or how long Lavi could hold him off. He didn't understand why Lavi would help him in the first place. Was it of any use to Lavi? But he couldn't dwell on that. He had to keep going. He had to keep moving, to get as far away as he could.

Finally he stopped in an alley, unable to run anymore without a break. He leaned against the cool stone, panting hard and trying to get his head to stop spinning. His body ached, and running really wasn't helping the fact. What was he going to do? He wouldn't be able to stop Kanda! He wondered how much time he had before Kanda caught up with him.

"Are you too tired to go any farther, Moyashi?" a smooth voice said from the shadows of the alley. Allen jerked around. How was it possible?! How had he already caught up. He stared at the point in which the voice had been coming and saw Kanda walk towards him. He had a nasty bruise on one side of his face, and a gash on his forehead that he figured Lavi had given him.

"K-Kanda...p-please..." he choked out, backing up against the wall, away from the approaching vampire.

"No more running."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know what you think!

:D


	17. Come Back To Me

Did you guys think it was the end?! You guys are silly! xD Well, I know you guys were waiting for this! Thank you for waiting, and please please review!

* * *

Chapter 16: Come Back To Me

Allen panted hard, pressing back against the stone wall of the alley. He didn't think he could handle much more of this. _Well_, he mused_, I probably won't have to handle much of anything for much longer_. A small part of his mind was oddly calm, saying to except what was going to happen. But the rest of his being shouted to try and get away from his lover. There had to be a way. There was _always_ a way, with everything. He had thought he was going to die when Tyki had first attacked him, but Kanda had saved him. He thought he was going to die the second time Tyki came, but he hadn't. He wouldn't die this time either. With that determination, he gained a new strength. He swallowed, breathing deeply.

"...What's up, Moyashi? You've calmed down a bit," Kanda stated, walking closer. Fear leapt in Allen like a fish. But still, the calm that had been brought by the determination stayed. It wasn't as strong as it had been a moment before, but it was still enough for him to not completely break down.

"...Please...Kanda..." Allen breathed, pressed back against the wall. "Please, you don't...don't want to do this."

"Why not? You smell oh so good," Kanda said, inhaling deeply. His eyes flashed dangerously with a predatory light. He was the best predator, and it seemed for a split second, that Allen had been tricked this whole time, and that Kanda had been waiting for this moment. Then he pushed it away.

"Please...I d-don't want to die," he choked out, voice cracking. He was losing his calm. He wanted this all to be a dream that he would wake from in moments. But he never woke up. This wasn't a dream. This was really happening.

"I've heard this many times before," Kanda said, stepping so he was so close to Allen that the boy could feel his cool breath against his skin. It sent chills through him. At an earlier moment, that would've sent a tingling sensation through him, but now it just sent fear. Allen put his hands out, in a vain attempt to keep the vampire away, at least a bit longer. But the vampire just grabbed him by his wrists and pinned them painfully against the rough stone.

Allen winced, letting out a small whimper. "N-no...please..." he whispered, tears starting to spill over his silver eyes, running down his cheeks. Kanda just watched him with pleasure. Then he leaned forward and licked a tear off the boy's face. He shuddered, flinching slightly as the vampire did so.

"Even your tears are sweet...I need to get rid of this addiction at its source..." Kanda growled in a low voice in Allen's ear. "You're like a drug, Allen. My own drug."

"S-stop...please..." Allen whispered, holding very still. He didn't struggle against the icy hold that the vampire was keeping, knowing that the grip would only tighten if he did so. He was trying to breathe evenly, trying desperately to cling to that piece of calm still in his heart.

"Just one more taste," Kanda said and Allen felt the vampires lips move from his ear to his neck. For a moment, Kanda inhaled, taking in the boy's scent. He licked at the pale flesh of Allen's throat, tasting him and relishing in the way the Blood Child shuddered. Then he bit into his neck.

Allen let out a small cry, head jerking up slightly in pain. "P-please Kanda! Please!" He could feel the vampire starting to drink, ignoring the human's pleads. He shuddered in pain. In one last hope in making him stop, Allen choked out, "W-what about the ritual?! W-what about t-that I'm your Blood Child?! You'll g-get sick if you kill me and I won't be able to help you!"

Kanda stopped.

Allen was frozen, eyes wide, staring at the opposite side of the alley way. He had stopped. Would he be able to get away? Kanda pulled back slightly to meet Allen's eye, and the boy could see a slightly glazed look in that navy eye. With a violent jerk, Allen broke away from his captor, and ran.

It seemed like Kanda was feeling the effects of Allen's blood, so strong because of his fear, that it took him several moments to react. If he had been able to think clearly, he would've been able to grab the boy the moment after he had pulled away. But that wasn't the case. Allen ran from him, covering the wound in his neck with a hand. He was a little dizzy but didn't stop. He heard a growl behind him and quickened his pace as much as he could.

Gasping for air, he ran around a building, panic racing through him. Now there was no way Kanda would be able to lose his scent. He was bleeding. He wouldn't give up yet though. He chanced a glance over his shoulder and saw Kanda following.

And then suddenly, seemingly out of no where, something red streaked out and hit Kanda, slamming him into the wall. Allen faltered, confused. Then he realized it was Lavi. The other vampire held him forcefully against the wall. "Clear you're head, you bastard," he snarled. "You can't do this! Allen, run!" The boy gave a swift nod, even if the vampire wasn't able to see and continued, although he was reaching the end of his rope. He wouldn't be able to run for much longer.

He heard the snarl of "Let go of me if you want to live" from Kanda before he rounded the corner and the sound was cut off by a car. He was having trouble breathing, and his head was spinning. He hoped he wouldn't pass out. Thoughts and wishes raced through his mind. Memories flooded in, dizzying him even more. His heart ached. He didn't want to die.

A strange calm was starting to set in, similar to the one he had felt earlier, when Kanda had him trapped in the alley. He was going to die. He wouldn't be able to stop it. It was imminent. No matter how long Lavi stalled Kanda, the older vampire would find Allen. The boy's blood would draw him straight to him, like a moth to a flame and it would be no use.

And his love for Kanda was strong. He would accept this. He would much rather be killed by the one he loved, then by some stranger or by accident. He would tell Kanda that he loved him, and that he accepted his fate. When he realized this, he slowed his run—which had already begun to slow—and then stopped. He glanced around. When had he entered the cemetery? Really, it didn't matter...but it was ironic. He would die in the place where Kanda had been killed. The vampire had told him about that.

Trying to steady his rapidly beating heart, he leaned against a crypt, taking deep breaths. He couldn't run anymore. He had used up all his strength. He felt very tired. Maybe this was the best. If it was his time...he wouldn't make it any more painful then it would be. If Kanda was happy...then it was okay.

He calmed, taking deep breathes, concentrating. He was able to hear the things passed his heart and the blood rushing through his ears. He heard the night sounds, the subtle wind that tugged at the trees leaves. And...footsteps. Kanda had caught up with him already. He wondered how Lavi was. He didn't like to think that Kanda had beat him up or had killed him for his sake. Maybe he had just gotten away.

Allen waited, listening to the footfalls of the vampire. Finally the dark hair came into view, shimmering in the near full moon light. He was walking, eyes on the boy. He realized he must be glowing, with his silver hair and his pale skin. It didn't matter. Nothing much really mattered anymore, except for the fact that he loved Kanda.

"You finally stopped running...Did you run yourself out, or did you accept what's going to happen to you?" he asked in a voice that carried across the graveyard. Allen pulled his hand away from his neck, ignoring the warm trickle of copper liquid from the bite.

"Both," Allen said softly, keeping his eyes on Kanda. The vampire's steady pace was bringing him closer, until he stopped before him, several feet away. Kanda was watching him very carefully. There would be no more chances. This really was it. The determination he had had to live had drained.

"I know I can't get away," he said, a bit shaky, but overall quite calm.

"You should've realized this earlier...saved a lot of trouble," Kanda said, stepping just a bit closer. Allen backed up. Not yet. Just...not quite yet. He wanted to talk. "Are you sure you've accepted it? You're trembling."

"Of course I don't want to die," he whispered. "You're going to kill me...Of course I'm trembling. And of course my heart is racing, before you comment about that as well...I know all of this. But yes... I have accepted what's going to happen to me. I've accepted that I'm going to die."

Kanda seemed slightly taken back by the strength in the boy's voice, despite its quiver. Allen stood very still, still bleeding from the wound on his neck. The blood looked silver, like his hair, in the moonlight. "But...Kanda..." Tears were forming in the boy's eyes.

"What?" he growled. "Are you going to plead with me, even though you said you've accepted it?" For some reason, he was feeling very uneasy. The scent of Allen's blood hung in the air thickly, making his head spin a little. Why was he nervous? He had nothing to fear about this boy.

Allen swallowed, shaking his head. "N-no...I'm not going to plead with you. B-because, I know it would be no good. So I won't waste what little breathe I have left. I j-just wanted to say...how...how much I love you Kanda...even though y-you're doing this, and that y-you're going to kill me...I love you..."

Kanda froze, eyes widening a little bit. He didn't know what was happening. It wasn't good. He was tense, unable to bring in breath, even though he seemed like he needed it. He focused on the boy in front of him, eyes now narrowing. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"E-even though...I'll be dead...I w-want you to be happy. A-and if this makes you happy, to take my life, then you c-can have it. You a-already have my heart." He had taken a step towards the vampire, who was rooted to the spot. Tears were running down his cheeks slowly, leaving shining tracks. "Y-you can have everything...everything that I have to give...I love you, a-and that won't change. I want you to know that, Kanda..."

"...A-are you trying to make me feel guilty?!" Kanda snarled out. He felt very dizzy. What the hell was happening to him? What was the boy doing?!

Again, he shook his head. "N-no. I'm just telling you how I feel...before you kill me. I've accepted that you will, and I hope that you h-haven't hurt Lavi too much. I want to s-say thank you to him, for trying to help me... Yu..."

A jolt went through Kanda as the boy said his first name. "Gh..."

"Yu...I love you....I love you so much. I will never forget you...and I beg you to never forget me..." he said. He took another step towards Kanda, tears still rolling down his pale cheeks. Then he placed his bloodstained hand on Kanda's cheek and leaned up and kissed him.

Emotions flooded through Kanda so strongly that he almost fell over. It was as if Allen was sharing the love he felt for him through the kiss, through those sweet tears that he could taste because they lingered on the boy's lips. It was from the scent of blood coming from the boy's hand as well. It was overwhelming. The boy pulled away, taking a shaky breath. "I love you," he breathed.

Kanda staggered back, pain shooting through his whole being. "Agh...W-what the hell...did you do to me..." his foot hit a small grave stone and he fell to the ground. He landed with a pained grunt, hand on his head, eyes closed. Allen's eyes widened.

"Y-Yu!" he choked out, moving to kneel beside him. "Yu!"

"G-get...away..." His head swam dangerously, threatening to make him lose consciousness. He shuddered, gripping his head tightly. It felt like he was splitting, breaking somehow. He didn't know what was going to happen. Images were starting to flash through his mind. "I-i'm a monster..." he growled.

"No...no you're not..." Allen whispered. "I love you!" Tears were rolling down his cheeks once again and Kanda could feel the cool substance against his skin. "Y-you're not a monster...I-I love you..."

The vampire closed his eyes tightly, gagging. Shudders were going through him strongly. "Agh..." He jerked away from the boy, hitting a grave stone hard. He thrashed slightly, pain washing through him. He couldn't make sense of anything that was going through his mind. And then....

"_Y-you're not a monster._

_I love you._

_You can have everything. _

_I beg you to not forget me."_

Kanda gritted his teeth, letting out gagging gasps. He felt hands on his arm, and a voice, so sweet, it was calling him back. But he wasn't quite ready, it wasn't right. Not yet. He lashed out, snapping viciously. The boy beside him gave a small pained noise but just gritted his teeth, holding onto Kanda's arm tightly. Blood was starting to run down his arm where the vampire had bit him, but he ignored it.

"Yu!"

_...hah...You said you weren't going to beg. But I guess...for you to beg me to not forget you...that's something different, isn't it? I can't forget that. You said I wasn't a monster...do you believe that? Even though I've hurt you? How can your heart take so much beating? You said you loved me. And that it won't change...Maybe you're the one..._

Kanda stopped thrashing, pain ebbing away. Allen stared at him, eyes sparkling with tears. "Y-Yu?" he whispered. He was still gripping his sleeve.

"Nnh...ow..." Kanda groaned, hand going to his head. He moved his tongue around his mouth, tasting something incredibly sweet. "...What...Allen?" he opened his eyes. Allen jumped slightly, still staring at him. He could feel the boy trembling through the hold he had on his sleeve.

"You're..." he said slowly, then everything came back and he sat up swiftly. Allen jumped back, letting go of his sleeve and fell back to a sitting position, staring. He looked scared. "Oh god...Allen...Please. Its me."

"...Y-Yu?" he breathed, staring at him. "A-are you...back?"

Kanda gave a nod.

"...But...you could just b-be tricking me..." he said weakly. "You could be tricking me."

"Would a monster say I love you?" Kanda asked softly.

Allen covered his mouth with his hands, tears spilling over once more. "Y-you're back," he choked out and nearly collapsed forward out of sheer relief. Kanda caught him, slightly surprised. The boy was still awake, but sobbing hard and holding onto his sleeves. His head was bowed and Kanda could feel dampness on his hand and arm. At first he thought it was just tears, then realized the dampness on his arm was, but not on his hand. He moved the boy carefully and saw that blood had pooled onto his hand. "Allen!"

The boy jumped at the suddenness that Kanda said his name. He looked up at the vampire, trembling.

"I bit your arm?" he murmured. Allen gave a shaky nod

"I-it's fine..." he mumbled, then gave a choked sob. Kanda captured Allen's lips in a kiss. It was so gentle that the boy relaxed into his lovers hold, eyes sliding closed. He made a soft noise and Kanda pulled away. "...Oh Yu..." Then the boy sagged a little in Kanda's arms and passed out, collapsing against him.

Kanda blinked several times, staring at the child. Then he picked him up carefully, holding him close against his chest. The boy's head rested there, one of his arms hanging limply as the vampire stood. He held his Blood Child close, heading back to the house. He would take care of him. It had been too much for the boy.

He lay him on his bed and bandaged his neck and arm then pulled him close. He didn't want to let him go. He fell asleep, holding the boy.

-ooo-

Allen woke slowly. He really wanted it to be true that Kanda had come back to him, but he didn't want to chance that it hadn't, that Kanda hadn't come back to him. Then he remembered that Kanda would've killed him if he hadn't come back and he wasn't dead yet, so he opened his eyes slowly.

What he saw made his heart leap. Kanda was asleep beside him, arms around his stomach loosely. He stared. He was back. That really had happened. He covered his mouth, tears appearing in his eyes. He was so happy. He calmed slightly, realizing he had never seen Kanda sleeping before. He watched the vampire closely, wondering if he would wake up.

As if he had shaken him with the thought, Kanda's eyes opened. Allen was still staring at him, tears clinging to his eyelashes. Kanda blinked swiftly. "What's wrong?!"

"H-huh?" he asked, startled. "N-nothing is..."

"You're crying."

"I am?" Allen asked. He wiped his eyes, finding the tears. He looked surprised. "No...I was just...happy...very happy...." He moved close so that he could rest his head on Kanda's chest. "Y-you're back..."

"No thanks to you," he said. "You helped be break that spell that Road set...I wonder how she's going to act when she figures out what happened. She probably already knows that something went wrong..."

"I don't want to think about it," he whispered. "Not now. Please, can I just...be glad that you're back with me?"

Kanda nodded and kissed him gently. Allen's eyes closed momentarily, relishing in the sweetness of the kiss. He sighed into it, relaxing in Kanda's arms. He didn't want to think that it wasn't over. He wanted to think that everything would be okay. But he knew it wouldn't.

"...S-school!" he choked out. "It's Tuesday! I-I have school!" He sat up swiftly, pulling out of the Kanda's arms. The vampire dragged him back down. Allen didn't resist, having been overcome with a wave of dizziness.

"I called them and told them that you weren't feeling very well. The shock of coming back to school after resting for a month. I said that if you felt good enough, you'd come in later," Kanda said, watching the silver haired boy. His silver eyes met Kanda's navy ones.

"Oh...t-thanks. I'll see if I feel better a little later..." Allen murmured. He closed his eyes, sighing softly. "I just want to stay like this, for a little bit at least. Will you let me stay like this Kanda?"

"Of course. I have to make up to you somehow..." he said gently. "After what I did."

" 'm okay..." he mumbled, not opening his eyes. "I'm not as sore as I was..."

Kanda was silent, arms around the boy protectively. He knew the ancient vampires wouldn't give up that easily. They would try again to get Allen for the ritual. He watched as the boy drifted off to sleep once more, his breathing becoming even.

-ooo-

"NO!" the girl screamed and threw the stone basin across the room. It hit the cracked mirror and glass exploded from it in shards. "I didn't know it could be broken! This isn't fair!" She threw the mortar at the wall as well. The stone of the mortar cracked, breaking in two.

"...Road..." Tyki said slowly, standing back from the vampire. "You'll just have to capture the child then. And anyway, Kanda was going to kill him. I don't think that that plan really worked as you had wanted."

"Of course it didn't! That stupid child broke it! And...how do you know that Yu was going to kill him? He had said that he wasn't...that he would do the ritual," Road said, calming a little to look over at the vampire she had sired, gold eyes meeting the other vampire's gaze.

"I'm positive that he would've. Isn't that right, Lavi?" he turned looking behind him. Lavi was leaning against the wall, head bowed slightly. He gave a slight nod, not looking up.

"He tried to," Lavi mumbled.

"Good boy," Tyki said, smirking. "Very good indeed. I didn't want Yu to kill the kid."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW. PRETTY PLEASE.

THANK YOU.


	18. Taken

Hello everyone! I hope you like this~! 8D Please please pretty please review! (I didn't really read over it, so please excuse the mistakes if you find any. I just wanted to give this to you!)

* * *

Chapter 17: Taken

Allen ended up sleeping most of the day, so he didn't go to school. He woke late in the afternoon, surprised and upset that he had missed the entire day of school. He would have even more work and it probably would be due by the end of the week. He looked over at the pile of books that populated his desk and let out a small whimper, drawing Kanda's attention.

"What?" he asked, watching the silver haired boy.

"More homework! I have so much homework...I'm never gonna get caught up!" he said, looking away from the tower of books. He pushed away the thought that maybe he wouldn't even get a chance to get caught up. Maybe he would be dead before that.

"You'll catch up," Kanda said.

"How do you know?! You haven't been in school for like a hundred years! And I have honors classes and student council and..." he broke off. He was getting himself riled up. Kanda wrapped his arms around the boy's stomach from behind.

"Calm down. Freaking out about it won't help," he murmured in Allen's ear. The boy leaned back against his chest, sighing an 'I know' and closing his eyes. He was just stressed. A month away from school and then he got one day back before missing more. He made a whine. "...What?"

"What if I have to repeat a grade?!" Allen yelped. He flailed his arms and almost hit Kanda in the face. The vampire let out a small growl and Allen froze.

"You almost hit me," he grunted. "And stop freaking out. You won't have to repeat a grade, baka. You're smart. You'll be fine. You're just going to have to work at it."

Allen fell silent, looking at his hand, which he had clasped before him. It wasn't just homework that was making him stressed. He could tell Kanda was watching him and when he glanced out of the corner of his eye, he saw that he was frowning.

"Its more than homework, isn't it?" he asked. Allen was silent but gave a small nod, starting to chew at his lip. Panic was starting to creep in. He didn't want to be scared but it was coming whether he liked it or not. His heart leapt a little in terror. "What''s wrong?"

Kanda had heard the subtle change in Allen's heartbeat, and how he seemed on the verge of freaking out. His arms tightened around the boy. Kanda had never realized it before, but he felt very frail. Before he hadn't. Maybe it was his personality but now it seemed like he might break. "...Allen...what's wrong?" he asked again in a softer voice, turning the boy around so that he sat facing Kanda, on his lap.

Allen's eyes flicked to the side, still chewing at his lip. "Stop, you're going to make yourself--" he stopped talking as he smelled blood. He looked at the boy's lip. He had managed to chew it deep enough to make it bleed. Kanda leaned forward and kissed him slowly, running his tongue along his lip and tasted the blood. The boy let out a small noise, flinching slightly as Kanda's tongue passed over the cut. Kanda drew back. "Tell me what's wrong."

"...Just...I was...wondering..." he said slowly, voice shaking. It sounded like he was trying to keep the tremor from his voice. "...Will I...e-even...need to finish this work? I mean...will I...last...that long?" He wasn't looking at Kanda. The vampire could see tears forming in those silver orbs. He forced Allen's head up, fingers gripping the boy's chin so that he wouldn't be able to pull away.

"Don't think about that," he said in a low voice. "I don't want you to think about that. Nothing will happen. You'll finish that homework, and you'll be fine, and you'll get through this school year and the year after that. You hear me? Don't think like that."

Allen's lip trembled. "B-but you can't...promise that to me...I w-want you to, but I know that if you did, you wouldn't be able t-to keep it..." he whispered. "You can't promise me that I'll live through the week."

Kanda met his silver gaze steadily. "...No...I can't..." he said and Allen let out a small choking noise, trying to look away but he still had too hard a hold on his chin. "But I can—Allen, listen to me—I can, and will promise something else." Allen looked at him and he could feel the boy trembling. "I promise that I will never leave you."

Allen let out a small sob and covered his face in his hands, starting to cry. Kanda wrapped his arms around him, unsure of why he was crying now. He would just have to wait and see what Allen said to him. After a few moments, Allen spoke. "...Y-you'll...never leave me?" he whispered.

"No, I won't," he said steadily. "If they steal you away, I _will_ get you back. You hear me? I won't let them take you away from me."

Allen swallowed unevenly. "...A-alright," he said and his voice was more even then before. "Alright." Kanda watched him for another moment then kissed him gently. The boy relaxed into his arm, eyes sliding closed.

"I promise," he murmured to Allen. The boy nodded and his lips curved into a small smile. He leaned forward, resting his forehead against Kanda's shoulder and closed his eyes. He sighed softly, holding onto the vampire's arm lightly. He didn't want Kanda to leave him. Even if Kanda promised that, he didn't know if he would be able to believe him. How could he keep that promise?

Allen fell asleep in Kanda's arms. The vampire moved him carefully and lay him down on the bed, laying down beside him. He didn't sleep very much that night, just watched the boy's even breathing and listened to his heart beat, wondering how much longer he would be able to hear it.

He woke the silver haired boy in the morning. Allen lifted his head groggily, hair sticking up in random patches. "W-what?" he mumbled, blinking sleepily as he looked at Kanda. Kanda couldn't help but think that he was adorable.

"Do you want to try and go to school?" he asked.

Allen sat up swiftly, suddenly awake. "Oh!" he said. Kanda watched him, slightly amused.

"I thought you'd want to go," he said, watching as the boy got up to change. The boy hurried around, gathering books into his bag. "...Good luck."

Allen nodded, glancing at the clock. He had just enough time to get something to eat and then head to school. He hurried downstairs to the kitchen. Kanda followed more slowly, leaning against the door frame to the kitchen to watch as Allen got breakfast. He ate rather fast, noted Kanda, who was amazed at how fast the boy could chew and swallow without choking. "Okay! I'm going to go! I'll see you later?" he asked, pausing to look over at Kanda.

"Of course," he said and pulled the boy over to him to kiss him momentarily. Then he let him go. Allen brushed hair from his face, a little flustered, then half ran from the house. Kanda watched him go then slipped outside as well, staying within the shadows of the trees by his house. He reached a manhole and opened it easily, going into the sewers.

Kanda was nervous. He knew that something was going to come. That the two vampires were still planning on doing the ritual. He wanted to keep an eye on Allen, but he didn't know if he would be able to. Scratching the back of his head as he walked, he grunted. This was so troublesome. He wished they could just leave him alone, but of course they wouldn't do that. They 'cared' too much for him. Muttering to himself, he looked for another manhole to see where he had ended up at.

He pushed it open just slightly, then let it fall back with a clatter, letting out a small growl. A sliver of sunlight had shown into the sewers and it had hurt. He rubbed his hand and continued to a different one. He opened this one and found it in the shade. He pushed it open completely and climbed out, looking around. He was in the shadow of several buildings. Not many people were about. But one person who was around made him stop, eyes narrowing.

"Yu-chan!" the redhead said upon spotting him and went over. Kanda tensed a little, taking a step closer to the opening to the sewers. This could be a trap. Lavi stopped when he saw Kanda's reaction. "...I helped you." He sounded indignant.

Kanda was silent.

"I stopped you from killing Allen," he said in the same tone, no longer smiling.

"...I know," Kanda growled. "But you could've been doing it on Tyki's order."

"But I didn't!" Lavi exclaimed. "I didn't want you to kill him! I don't want them to do the ritual either..."

"Somehow I find that very hard to believe," he growled in a low voice, glaring. He doubted Lavi cared either way. He was just following what Tyki told him to do.

But he wasn't expecting Lavi's expression to turn desperate. "I didn't help Allen because Tyki told me to!" he said. "I seriously didn't want you to kill the kid!" Kanda was taken aback. He stared at the redhead for a long moment, then looked away.

"Whatever," he said. He still didn't believe him. Turning away, he started walking down the street, making sure he stayed in the shadows. He didn't hear anything behind him for a moment then Lavi moved forward and grabbed Kanda's arm. The dark haired vampire turned swiftly. "Let go of m--"

Lavi had cut him off, kissing him deeply. Kanda's eyes widened in shock. He hadn't expected that. Really, he wouldn't have seen that coming if he thought about it. Then he came to his senses and pushed Lavi back forcefully. The redhead moved back a little, kiss broken. Then he pushed Kanda against the wall and kissed him again. Kanda grunted then twisted away from Lavi, hitting him across the face.

"...What the hell, Lavi?" he growled, panting slightly. He glared at Lavi. "What the hell was that?"

"I've missed you," said Lavi, moving closer again.

"If you try that again, I'll rip your arm off," Kanda threatened. Lavi stopped, but he had cornered Kanda against the building. "Seriously, what the hell?! Is this another of Tyki's plans?"

Lavi was silent for a moment. "I just told you, I missed you..." he said.

"No you haven't, bastard. You wouldn't. You've been Tyki's toy. He's just trying to mess with me..." Kanda growled.

"...Not...really," Lavi said, looking like he was having trouble speaking.

"...What do you mean not really?" he snapped.

"...Find Allen," Lavi said, grimacing. "Just...find him...and keep him safe..."

"...What are you going on about? You just kissed me then you're telling me to find Allen?!" Kanda asked, glaring at Lavi.

"He told me not to say anything," Lavi said. Kanda punched him in the face, forcing him to the ground. He pulled Lavi's head back sharply with a tug at his hair. The redhead let out a startled grunt, wincing slightly.

"Tyki? Tyki told you not to say anything? Say what?!" Kanda hissed, pulling Lavi's head back even more and twisted his arm behind his back. Lavi let out a hiss of pain, eye half closed. "Tell me what they're doing!"

"A d-diversion!" Lavi said. "I couldn't stop myself. He made me. But I'd think you'd figure it out! You knew they'd be planning something and then I come and do something like that?! Do you really care about him?"

Kanda tightened his hold, eyes narrowed. "A diversion?!" he hissed.

"To k-keep you away," he spluttered out, having trouble speaking. "I'm trying to help you damn it! Can't you believe me?!"

"_This_ could be the thing you're lying about," Kanda growled. "How do I know you're telling the truth? When are they going to try and get Allen?!"

"I w-wouldn't put it past them to already have gotten him!"

Kanda pushed Lavi to the ground, kicking him hard in the side before running. "Damn it," he hissed. He knew he should've followed Allen to school. He could've kept an eye on him, easily. And if Lavi was telling the truth, then he would be too late. He didn't glance back at the vampire he had left lying on the ground. If he got there too late, Lavi would be lucky to survive the night.

-ooo-

"Allen, where are you off to?" Lenalee asked the boy. He was carrying a cardboard box filled with papers. He needed to read all of them by Friday, and take notes on several. He looked around at her. She was looking out of her classroom.

"Oh, I have to go get some other papers from another teacher, then hand some things in," he said. "I still should be able to come to the student council room for lunch though." He shifted the box in his arms. His bag was full, so he had to get a box. _Arg...So much work. I don't want to do all of this._

"Oh, okay," she said then smiled. "Good luck on all that work. I'll see you at lunch then, yeah?" He nodded and headed outside across the courtyard. No one else was around, they all had class. As he crossed, he tripped on an uneven bit of sidewalk and spilled some of the papers. Muttering to himself at his luck, he knelt, starting to put them back.

Then he heard footsteps. He looked up and froze. "Hello there," the young looking girl said, holding a lollipop. "I think I'm lost...can you help me find my way to my class?" Allen staggered to his feet, eyes wide. He hadn't thought that they would've come to the school! He backed up swiftly then walked into something—or someone. He turned a little, looking around. He turned very pale.

"I thought you were a gentleman. Aren't you going to escort this young lady?" the dark vampire asked, covering Allen's mouth with a hand. "Ah well...maybe I should escort you instead." Allen jerked, trying to pull away from Tyki, but he was too strong. His eyes darted over to where Road was standing, still holding that lollipop.

"You look a bit tired, Allen! Why don't you just...sleep?" she asked, eyes narrowing slightly at the last word. Allen's eyes slid closed almost instantly and he went limp. Tyki caught him then picked him up. Road giggled. "That was easy!"

"You're more powerful against humans, remember?" Tyki commented, heading off the school grounds and into the sewers carrying the child easily. Road skipped after him happily.

"Yes, I remember," she said, looking over Allen as they walked. "He's so cute."

Tyki nodded absentmindedly, shifting him. "Really quite fragile," he said. "Very light." He continued through the sewers back to the opening that was by the old house. Road followed, every once in a while glancing at the boy in the other vampire's arms, making sure he was still asleep. They had almost everything they needed. And now they had the boy, all they really needed was some of Kanda's blood. That, however, would be hard to get. She wondered how she would get some of that. She'd have to get it somehow.

Back at the school, Lenalee had followed Allen to ask him something. She had rounded the corner of the courtyard just after the vampires had disappeared carrying the one she was looking for. But her eyes widened as she saw the papers strewn across the ground. She hurried up, kneeling down beside the box. It was Allens' things. She looked around. "Allen?" she called, worry in her voice. "Allen, where'd you go?"

-ooo-

Kanda couldn't find Allen. He had gone to the school and looked in windows carefully, searching. He was hoping that Allen just didn't have a classroom with any windows. He settled down to wait until the end of school. He looked up as he heard voices and the doors of the building open. A flood of students started to leave. Kanda stood up, standing in the shadows. He scanned the crowd carefully. No Allen yet.

And then he spotted his friend. That girl. "Oi!" he called loudly. Several people glanced around, startled. Lenalee looked around as well. Her eyes widened a little, then hurried over to him. "Where's Allen?" he asked her bluntly, pulling her a little away, farther into the shadows.

"I don't know!" she said, holding her books close. "He was here in the morning, and said he was going to get some more work from some teachers, but when I followed—I needed to ask him something—I just found his papers outside in the courtyard! And he didn't come to any of his other classes or lunch!"

"...Shit," Kanda hissed. "Damn it."

"W-what's going on?!" she cried, grabbing his arm as he turned to leave. He turned forcing her up against the wall, arm at her throat. She let out a startled noise.

"If I don't find him, Allen's going to be dead," he growled then let her go and ran from the school building, leaving the girl staring after him, eyes wide and rubbing her throat. He wanted the sun to be down. It was slowing him down a lot. He rounded a corner and backed up slightly. No more shade. "Damn it." He turned, needing to find another way back to Allen's house.

Finding a sewer opening, he slid inside. The damp cool felt much better than the shade. He ran, eyes narrowed and scanning the sewer for a signal of the opening that was by Allen's house. Finding it, he pulled himself out of the manhole and into the shade beside the boys house.

He went in, looking around. "Allen?! Allen!" he called.

"Allen's not home right now, but if you need to contact him, you can leave a message and I'll tell him."

Kanda turned swiftly at the soft voice. Road was sitting on one of the chairs in the living room. Her eyes were dark and a smirk curved her lips. He walked forward. "Road...What have you done with him?! Where have you taken him?!" he growled out, fangs appearing.

"Uh-uh," she said, waggling her finger at him. "Bad Yu. Never polite. He's safe at the moment." She stood up, still standing on the chair. "And then you'll be alive again!"

"...Don't mess with me, Road! Tell me where you've taken him before I kill you!" he snarled. She just giggled.

"Temper, temper, Yu," she said. "But I do need one more thing before I can do the ritual..."

"If its something from me, then you'll never get it then you won't be able to do the ritual," he growled.

"You think you can stop me from taking the last thing I need?" she asked. "Foolish Yu...All that you have to do is...sleep..."

Kanda staggered sideways as a wave of dizziness overcame him. He didn't know that she could do that. "W-what the...hell?" he gasped out, bracing himself against the wall. He felt like he was going to pass out. He looked at Road, trying to focus on the girl.

"...Hmph. Tyki was right. It works better on humans. It still works for what I need," she said and walked over to him. He tried to lash out at her but he lost his footing and fell to the ground. "No fighting..." She knelt beside him and took out a dagger. He stared at her, eyes unfocused. She cut his arm in one long movement. He let out a hiss of pain, trying to pull away and kick her at the same time.

She caught his arm with surprising strength and held it as she collected some of his blood. "That's all I need, Yu. Then you'll be back to normal, and you'll be able to feed on whoever you want..." She stood, holding vial of blood close. "Ta ta for now!"

And then she was gone. Kanda blinked, slowly regaining himself. How was he going to find them? He had no idea where they were? "...Damn it," he hissed. "Where are you Allen?!"

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE! Thank you!


	19. Under the Moon

I know you guys have been waiting for a little bit. I hope you like this chapter. :) Please please review. (I didn't really...edit it, so please pardon mistakes if found)

* * *

_Chapter 18: Under The Moon_

The first thing that Allen noticed was a grogginess in his head that he couldn't push away. It was clouding his thoughts and making it very difficult for him to open his eyes. Mustering all of his strength to do that one simple task, he opened his eyes. For several moments, his vision was clouded and black; he was unable to see. And then as he blinked slowly, the darkness cleared and he could see where he was.

And what he saw made his stomach drop and all the remaining color to drain from his face. He was in an old room with tall windows on one side. The windows had been covered with thick curtains, but now the moth eaten drapes were pulled back, letting the bright glow of the moon flood into the room.

"Oh, you're finally awake, are you?"

Allen looked around as best he could, focusing on the tall figure a little away, leaning against the banister of a stairway. He stared at him, a tremor of fear going through him. This wasn't good. This really, really wasn't good. He felt on the verge of passing out once more but forced himself to stay conscious.

"Oh goody! He's awake! That means we can start the ritual."

Allen tried to see where the child was standing but found that he couldn't move. He was unable to look behind him. It was only then that he realized he was tied up tightly to what seemed to be a post. His hands were tied above his head and his stomach was tied as well. He was unable to get out of the ropes. He let out a panicked noise, glancing at Tyki once more.

"You're not going to be able to get out of those," he drawled, lighting a cigarette. "Even if you were a vampire...You'd have to break your arm before being able to break away from those ropes."

"Please...don't..." he whispered. He knew this was it. He was going to die. He knew he was going to. There was no way that he would be able to get away from this. No way at all. He swallowed, trying to calm his racing heart.

"Oh, but we've been trying to get to this for so long, we wouldn't let you go now!" Road giggled and appeared into Allen's view. She was dressed as she usually was, but her image was more terrifying than ever because of the silver dagger she held. She giggled again. "This is going to be so much fun!"

He bit his lip to stop himself from making a cry. He glanced around swiftly. The pole he was tied to was in the middle of the room. He glanced down, seeing a strange circular symbol written on the floor. Not good. Allen looked back at Road, who had walked across room to stand before him. He cringed.

"Aw, Allen doesn't wanna play," she cooed. "Too bad."

"The moon's getting higher," Tyki commented, eyes on the silver glow that was illuminating the room. Its angle had changed slightly.

"I know," the girl said, not taking her eyes off the boy. "I'm going to start very soon."

-ooo-

"Tell me where they are!" Kanda snarled at Lavi, holding him against the wall of the building forcefully. The redhead was sporting a dark bruise on the side of his face and his headband had fallen down around his neck. "Tell me or else I'll run this stake through you're heart."

"If you kill me I can't help you! Yu, let go! Let me help you!" he said, finally jerking away from the furious vampire. "And let me think! There are several places they could be!"

"I'm waiting," Kanda growled, watching him with narrowed eyes. "You better think fast to save your own skin. Where would they have taken him?!"

Lavi was silent for a long moment, green eye flicking back and forth unseeingly as he thought. There was several places that they could be, it seemed to him. "...They'll need to see the moon," he said, glancing at Kanda. "I heard them saying something about the moonlight."

"...More," he growled. "There are a million places where they could be that can see the moon."

"Somewhere deserted," Lavi stated. "The...cemetery maybe? Or a church? Since its a ritual..?"

"Cemetery first then. They like them," he stated and turned. "And you're coming with me!" Lavi nodded, following as the dark haired vampire headed off at a swift pace. He knew Kanda wouldn't let him leave, and he didn't want to leave in the first place. He wanted to help Allen. He thought he had finally broken away from Tyki's control.

-ooo-

Allen watched in fear as Road gathered several different things. Along with the dagger, she held a vial of what looked like blood, but who's blood it was Allen didn't know. She was murmuring to herself and Tyki was off to the side, silent, smoke curling up from his cigarette. He figured that he didn't have anything to do with this magic.

"...W-what're you...gonna...do to me..?" he asked, eyes on Road. She didn't glance around. She had evidently started the ritual, walking clockwise along the outside of the circle drawn onto the floor.

"Bleed you dry," Tyki answered for the girl. "Until there's nothing left." The moon gave enough light for him to see that the vampire was smirking. Allen swallowed, looking away from him. Road had disappeared from view. He could still hear her though. She was speaking in some language that he didn't recognize, but he wanted to guess it was Latin.

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment. Fear was filling him up. He wasn't going to live through this. Kanda wasn't going to be able to reach him in time. He wondered if the vampire would be able to feel it once he had died. Maybe he would. Somehow that was comforting thought. He wouldn't be completely alone when he died.

When he opened his eyes, he saw that Road had uncorked the vial of blood and was letting it drip slowing on the ground as she walked. "W-who's blood is that?" he asked hoarsely. He needed to talk or else he would be completely consumed by fear. He wondered if they would answer.

This time it was the girl who spoke. With a sly grin, she said, "Yu's of course."

Allen stiffened. "...W-why do you need his?"

"Isn't that obvious? Its a ritual to break _him_ away from you, so of course we need his blood. Blood is life. We're going to take your blood away and give him back his normal self..." she said, tossing the crystal vial away from her. The empty container fell to the ground and rolled instead of broke.

Allen was silent, heart beating swiftly.

"Tyki..." she said, glancing at the man. Allen looked between the two, very confused as he walked over to him. Tyki smirked, reaching above Allen's head to his arms. At first he thought he was going to be let down, but that was such a foolish though and he dismissed it swiftly. Tyki was only untying one of his arms. His left was let free. He started to struggle, tugging at the other ropes with his free hand.

Tyki hit him across the face with the back of his hand and hard. Allen gasped in shock and pain. "No you're not being let out. So stop struggling."

-ooo-

"Damn it," Kanda hissed viciously. They weren't here. He could smell that they hadn't even come anywhere close to the cemetery. He rounded on Lavi. "Where else would they be?!"

"I-I don't...There're no churches around here and I don't think, now, that they'd use one," the redhead stuttered. The look in Yu's gaze was terrifying. He needed to find out where they were.

"...You better hurry up." Lavi looked at him swiftly at the sudden change in his voice. He had leaned over, taking a swift breath.

"Yu?" he asked concerned. He went over to him, watching him closely. What was going on?

"I can feel it," he hissed out. "They're already starting the ritual."

Lavi blinked, then said, "You can feel it?" Kanda gave a small growl and nodded. "Ok, where would they be..." He concentrated, thinking. Where would they go? A place where they wouldn't be disturbed by random passersby. Where would they... "The house!"

Kanda stared at him, slightly startled at his sudden exclamation. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"The house! The house they were staying at! They're doing it there, I'm almost positive!"

"Where is this house?" he growled.

"A bit out of town. Come on!"

-ooo-

"Tyki, if they come, you'll stall them..." Road said airily. The vampire holding the cigarette looked over at her, a slightly curious look in his amber gaze.

"...Yes...but...who is they?" he asked.

"You didn't feel it? Lavi's no longer our toy," she said and sounded slightly reproachful. "He's not following your commands anymore and is helping Yu. They're going to come here sometime. If I'm not done with the ritual yet, then stall them until I am done." She walked over to Allen, who had fallen very silent, eyes wide. "He won't be able to save you..."

"...Damn. Alright," Tyki said and left the circle, walking away from them. He disappeared from Allen's view, going through a door. He positioned himself inside by the door, with a window beside him. He would be able to see them coming if they came this way.

"Alright...lets start this..." Road said. She ran her finger down the boy's cheek and he shuddered, disgusted and afraid. "You don't have to be nervous...I'll take care of you..." She pulled the dagger from its sheath, lying the flat part of the shining blade against the skin on Allen's throat.

He let out a shallow breath, careful not to move in case the blade bit into his skin. It felt cold against his neck. He wondered if she was just going to cut his throat, but it didn't seem like she was going to do that. She looked out the window at the moon and spoke. "_Oh, Child of Blood, how savage is your blood...Break the bindings that you have cast upon my kin..._" Her voice was hollow, staring up at the moon. Then she looked at Allen and ran the dagger along a curving line on his arm. He gave a small cry of pain, tears appearing in his eyes.

"_I cast you out...curse of the vampires...Blood Child...away from my kin. Leave him be..._" She had started to draw swirling symbols on Allen's shoulder from his blood. The cut was bleeding profusely and he was shocked at how much crimson liquid was running down his arm.

He had began to panic. This was it. He was going to die. He didn't want to die! He didn't want to leave Kanda.

"_The first bite was all it needs. Now feel the last one..._" And she bit into his neck. He gave a pained sob, trying to struggle, but he was having trouble feeling the tips of his fingers. He was conscious of the steady drip of blood from his fingertips to the ground.

-ooo-

Kanda almost tripped when Road had started to cut into Allen. Lavi caught him, eyes wide. "Yu?" he asked as the other vampire drew himself back onto his feet, pushing away from Lavi.

"I can feel it," he hissed in pain. "The ritual...I can feel it...its as if she's cutting through me...She's going to kill him!" He broke into a run. "Where's the house?!"

Lavi sped up, falling into a run as well. He pushed passed Kanda, taking the lead. He prayed—which he never did—that Allen would live. That they would reach them in time to stop the ritual. He hurried his pace up, dodging around a group of people. Kanda was scanning around. If someone stopped them, he would kill them.

He was going to kill Tyki and Road. If they were still there when he reached the house, he was going to kill them. No matter what it took, he would see them turn to dust. It seemed like he could feel the pain Allen was feeling as Road tore at the bindings that held them together.

-ooo-

Tyki could smell the blood coming from the other room. It was intoxicatingly strong. He had a hard time staying where he was. He remembered what the boy's blood had tasted like but forced himself not to move from where he was standing. He bit down on his cigarette, taking a draw from it. It cleared his head a bit.

In the room, Road had finally drawn away from Allen's neck. She spat his blood out, wiping her lips. Allen had sagged slightly in the ropes, eyes glazed. "...H-he's gonna...come...and kill you!" he managed to say, glaring as best as he could at the vampire.

She just giggled. "You've got some determination...but its only a matter of time before enough blood is lost...And then you won't be thinking of anything at all..." she said evilly, watching him while a smirk curved her lips.

He tried to take a deep breath, to try and think clearly, but it wasn't happening. His head was spinning in the familiar feeling of blood loss. But the other times, he had been saved. There was no way anyone would stop this. His arm felt slick with blood and he could feel it trickling down his neck and chest from the bite at his throat. He gave a shaky gasp. Tears rolled down his cheeks, mixing with his blood.

"I see them." The voice belonged to Tyki, that much he could tell. But everything was starting to go black. Road had turned away from him, leaving him tied up on the post. He hung limply now, head back. He stared at the ceiling unseeingly.

"I-I'm sorry..." he murmured. He was going to pass out. "K-Kanda...I'm sorry..." Tears continued to roll down his cheeks. He didn't want to leave Kanda. He didn't want to be alone in the black.

"Where are they?" Road asked Tyki, coming to join him. He motioned to the window and she peered out. She spotted them almost immediately. "It doesn't matter...The boy's going to die soon anyway."

Tyki glanced at her, then looked back at the two who had finally slowed their run, nearing the house. He put his cigarette out on the floor, stamping it out with his foot. "Keep him away from Allen!" Road hissed.

"Why, I thought he was going to die," Tyki said, glancing at her once more.

"I don't want to take any chances," she stated. He gave a small nod then turned to the door.

Lavi glanced at the house and then focused his attention on Kanda. The vampire had stopped moving entirely, eyes distant. "...I'm too late..." he whispered, eyes widening a little. Then he gasped and fell forward, to Lavi's astonishment. The other vampire caught him.

"Yu!" he said, holding him up. After a moment,Kanda jerked away. His eyes had hardened. He moved forward and knocked the door in with a snarl. Lavi stared, then followed. A moment later, Kanda had disappeared completely.

Kanda snarled as Tyki hit him in the shoulder, pinning him against the wall. "I'm going to kill you," he snarled viciously, thrashing. He broke away from the vampire and hit him hard in the face. Tyki backed up swiftly, growling. He heard several growls from the hall and glanced around. Lavi had actually kicked Road's feet out from under her and she had fallen to the ground.

Tyki aimed to grab Kanda's arm once more but he had dodged out of the way, under his outstretched arm. It was all her fault. He snatched up a broken piece of wood that looked to have belonged to a chair and lunged forward. Lavi jerked away just in time and Kanda sunk the wooden stalk into Road's chest.

Everything seemed to freeze. Tyki had paused by the doorway and Lavi was frozen against the wall, staring. Kanda actually looked a little surprised to have actually done what he had done. The girl looked just as shocked. She stared up at Kanda.

"...Y-you...actually...did it..." she choked out, eyes wide. "Guess you are...a monster..." And she disappeared.

Kanda stared at the place where the vampire had been. Then he looked around slowly to where Tyki was. The older vampire gave a small growl then bowed slightly. He was admitting defeat. He wasn't stupid. He didn't want to die. He backed up then ran from the house. He hadn't thought Kanda would've actually done it.

Lavi was staring at Kanda but Kanda ignored him. He dragged himself up and went to the room where the smell of blood was coming from.

"...The moon..." Lavi murmured, looking out the large windows. He glanced at Kanda, a little scared. The vampire was moving towards the silvery figure hanging from a post in the middle of the room. Lavi moved against the wall. The smell of blood was so strong. It made him dizzy.

Kanda untied Allen slowly, then caught him. "...Moyashi?" he murmured, holding him close. He brushed hair from the boy's face. "Allen? Can you hear me?"

Lavi stayed silent. He wouldn't say anything. He knew that Kanda knew the boy was no longer breathing. He was still in the dark vampires hold. Lavi had never seen Kanda break down before, but that's what happened. The vampire's legs gave out and he collapsed, still holding Allen. He looked away. He never wanted to see this again. He could see tears on the vampire's cheeks. It hurt too much to watch. This wasn't right. Kanda had always been a bit insensitive but strong, never really showing his emotions. And to see it so strongly...Lavi gritted his teeth.

"...Gh...Allen..." Kanda murmured. Then his head rose so swiftly that Lavi jumped.

"W-what?" he asked, nervous. Kanda seemed to have gotten an idea.

"I'm not letting go of you yet!" Kanda breathed. Lavi watched, curious. Kanda moved Allen in his arms and bit hard into his own wrist. Lavi's eyes widened. Was he going to try and turn him? But he was already dead...

Kanda drew his own blood into his mouth then tipped the boy's limp head up and kissed him. He gave the blood through the kiss, hoping that some would get into the boy's body. Then he drew away. Now all he could do was wait. He didn't know if this would work. If it did, then he could be with Allen. If it didn't...Kanda refused to think of that. He just held Allen's limp body close. "Please...Please work."

* * *

Thank you very much for reading! :0 Please review!


	20. Back In Your Arms

Ok! Sorry, I wanted to make you wait a little...Make you want this chapter a bit more, but I also want to know what you think! So you should totally review after you read this and tell meh if you like this chapter or not!

Contains: Yullen, OOC (Its hard, damn it. xD I try)

* * *

_Chapter 19: Back In Your Arms_

Kanda hadn't moved. He held himself stiffly, back ridged, face hidden by his and Allen's hair. Lavi had drawn the thick drapes across the large windows so that when the sun rose, it wouldn't flood into the room. Lavi had had to leave, at least for a little bit. The room stunk of blood. Even if it was dried, it reeked of it. And he didn't want to see Kanda's stiffened figure, still holding the body of the human that he had loved.

Coming back after finding something to eat, he found that Kanda hadn't moved an inch. Sometime before, he would utter small pleas almost silent to Lavi, moving just a little. But it didn't seem like he had done that. Had he given up?

"...Yu...." he asked slowly, sliding down the wall into a sitting position, watching the two figures in the middle of the room. The vampire didn't answer to his name, but he moved a little; he brushed some of Allen's hair from the boy's face so that he could see him more clearly. "...How long does it normally take to wake up?"

Kanda was silent for several moments. "...After being bitten?" he asked. His voice was a little hoarse.

Lavi nodded. "Yeah..."

"Depends," he said. The sound of his voice made Lavi's heart ache. It was lost and empty. He didn't want to hear that tone from his sire. "You've never turned someone?"

"I have...Or I think I have. I gave them some of my blood. But I didn't hang around," Lavi said. "So I don't know how long it takes. I'm just...wondering if...he's taking longer than usual."

He could see Kanda's jaw clench and once more the dark haired vampire rested his face against the crook of Allen's neck. He breathed in his scent. "A day or two..." he said and Lavi could hear a little hope in his voice. "...But he was...already dead..."

"Give it a bit more time. If it takes a day or two he still has time!" Lavi said in an attempt to sound cheerful and hopeful. Kanda didn't say anything to that, just shifted his position and held Allen closer. The boy was limp like a rag doll, hair obscuring the very pale face. He thought it was interesting that the boy's left arm, which had been cut at at the shoulder, had been completely covered with blood. He wondered if it would be dyed red if—no, once—he woke up as a vampire.

"...Are you hungry? Do you want me to get someone for you to munch on?" he asked.

In response, the vampire growled dangerously.

"I take that as a no," Lavi said calmly. "I was just asking."

Kanda fell still once more. He had started to murmur to Allen again, but the words weren't audible to Lavi. He was speaking very quietly. It seemed that he was hoping that some of the words he said would get through to the boy; that it would bring him back.

And then the vampire stiffened, a startled gasp escaping him. Lavi sat up a little straighter, gaze not straying from them. He had seen Allen's foot move as much as he was sure Kanda had felt it. Kanda grunted softly, but a small smile curved his lips. "Good boy..." he breathed.

Allen had bitten him in the neck.

Lavi stared. "It worked!" he cried loudly, almost jumping to his feet but didn't. Kanda didn't move, but a small shiver had gone through him as Allen bit him. The boy pulled away after a moment, blood on his lips. He wiped it off with a finger, eyes a bit distant and licked it off. Kanda couldn't take his eyes off of the newly awakened vampire. Allen lifted his head a bit and looked at Kanda.

They were very still for several long moments, in which Lavi felt awkward and rather scared. He knew that it took a bit to remember things from the past life. Kanda had a slightly worried expression on his face. The older vampire knew that things changed when someone was changed.

"YU!" Allen cried loudly and jerked forward, hitting Kanda so hard that he knocked him back to the floor. Allen let out a small squeak of surprise at his strength. Kanda grunted as he hit the floor, looking up at the boy. Allen had buried his face in the crook of Kanda's neck, lying on top of him. "I feel weird...but I'm not dead. I thought I had died. Kanda, why am I not dead? Road did that ritual and she cut at my arm...and did something with your blood and...why am I not dead?"

Kanda sat up, one arm around Allen. "If you're complaining about the fact that you're not dead..." he said and it was more of a growl then anything.

"Of course not!" Allen said. "Why would I complain about that? I'm just a bit...disorientated right now...that's all..."

Kanda nodded and pulled the boy very close. "God...I thought that I had lost you. If you ever scare me again like that, I'm going to be very mad," he said. "How do you feel, besides being disorientated?"

"...Like I could get hit by a truck and would be fine," Allen stated cocking his head to the side a bit, a small smile on his lips. Kanda looked slightly amused and Lavi couldn't help but laugh a little. Allen looked across the room at the redheaded vampire.

"Just don't try and do it. It'll hurt like hell," he said with a grin. Allen gave a small giggle, then turned back to Kanda.

"Oh Yu..." he breathed. "I was so--"

Kanda cut him off from completing his sentence, kissing him deeply. Allen kissed back immediately, wrapping his arms around the other vampire's neck. The kiss continued much longer than it had before because neither needed to breath. Lavi pulled himself to his feet and backed out. "I'll just leave you two be," he said and left. They hadn't even noticed that he had moved or spoken.

"I was so scared," Allen murmured when they had finally broken the kiss. "In the black...it was so lonely...I didn't no what to do..."

"Don't think about it. You're back," Kanda said and captured his lips once more in another heated kiss. Allen had moved and was now straddling him. They slowly—not quite slowly—lost their clothes, not caring where they were. They had both thought that they wouldn't be able to be together again.

"...I don't know what I would've done if you had died...completely," he said while they were lying together on Kanda's jacket. Allen was curled by his side, head resting on Kanda's chest and he was playing with the older vampire's hair.

"Probably murdered the entire town," Allen teased, rolled over so that he could prop himself up. "Maybe we should leave this place...it gives me weird feelings..."

Kanda nodded. "We were a bit busy earlier though," he said a slight smirk on his lips. Allen couldn't help but blush lightly. He got up, gathering his clothes together to get dressed once more. The other vampire sat up as well, grabbing the boy's ass as he moved. Allen turned and glared at him, pulling away from him then pulled his pants on.

"I need to take a shower...My arm..." he murmured, looking at his left arm. It was still red from the blood. He had dried blood on his chest from the ritual as well, but his neck was decorated by several new bites courtesy of Kanda. "I don't know where my shirt went." He looked around the room.

Kanda shrugged. "You don't have to wear one..." he said as he began to get dressed as well. Allen shot him another playful glare, grabbing the dark haired vampire's jacket. Kanda rolled his eyes. "Fine. Come on, Moyashi. Lets get back before the sun rises."

Allen nodded. "Right...I have to remember about that stuff. What do I have to be careful about?" he asked the older vampire as, together, they set away from the house back to Allen's place. The silver haired vampire glanced around, looking over at the horizon. It was like he could feel when the sun was going to rise. In the back of his mind, he knew that they still had time but be careful.

"Sun, stakes, holy water, crosses..." Kanda said.

"So just stay away from churches?" Allen asked, looping his arm with Kanda's and leaned his head against his shoulder while they walked. "Good I'm not religious or anything. I don't have of that stuff at home."

"Good," Kanda said, glancing at him.

"Oh," Allen said and the other vampire caught the slightly disappointed expression on his face. "I can't graduate."

"Well you could if you really wanted to, but not here. Just try some different town that's not so sunny," he said with a shrug. "You don't seem _too_ disappointed though."

"Well, I never knew what I was going to do when I got older...Usually I know what I'm going to do. I'm very decisive. Like, I knew that if I chose to do something, it would happen. I never chose what to do when I got out of high school and college..." he said.

"Maybe you knew that you weren't going to make it that far," he said.

"Don't make it sound so morbid!" he cried. "What should I do about school?"

"Make it look like you disappeared," he said flatly. "Don't go to school...don't call anyone. Just stay home. Eventually, if people don't hear from you, they'll think you're missing. We can leave town. Go to a bigger city. They're more fun anyway."

"...Alright. If you think it'll work," he said to Kanda, watching his love. Kanda glanced at him once more and their eyes met. For several minutes they looked at each other then Allen beamed and looked away down the street. "You know, you taste good."

Kanda was caught off guard. "What?" he asked, unsure of what Allen was talking about.

"Not that," Allen said, pouting. It made him very cute. Kanda thought that Allen knew that and was just trying to tease him. "You're blood."

They continued walking in silence for several moments before Kanda said, "Really?"

Allen nodded, watching him. "Yeah. Is that normal? For a vampire to like another vampire's blood?" he was curious. He cocked his head to the side a bit. Kanda's eyes strayed to the bites on Allen's neck. They hadn't been deep enough to break the skin.

"I've never liked another vampire's blood," he stated, looking back at the street. He watched several large moths flutter around a street lamp and then get eaten swiftly by a bat. Allen was looking at him curiously.

"Why did you taste another vampire's blood?" he asked out of curiosity.

Kanda said, "in fights mostly." He stopped talking and the silence this time was awkward. Allen frowned a little, confused. Why was Kanda awkward? And just mostly?

"...Mostly?" he asked.

Kanda gave a small jerky nod, saying nothing. Allen dragged him to a stop, wanting to know how else he had tasted some other vampire's blood. "What was the other time?" he asked, looking up at the vampire with wide eyes.

The vampire made a face. Allen knew how to make him talk. "Fine. I've slept with several. Biting kind of goes with it."

"Well, it makes sense that you have. You're 219 after all. But they didn't taste good?" Allen was, to Kanda's surprise, not mad. Or startled or anything. It was as if he had expected it. Kanda shrugged it off and nodded to the boy's question. "...What about me?" He had lowered his voice and moves closer, hips moving to the side just enough for Kanda to notice.

"I haven't had a chance to taste yet," he said, eyes on Allen's hips. He dragged them up to the boys face and saw that he had extended his neck, brushing hair away from it. He stepped closer. "Vampire's can't live off the blood of other vampires...It needs to be living blood."

"I know that," he said in his ear. "This is just for fun." The vampire part of Allen had made him more teasing, and not as weak. Kanda had liked the soft side of the boy, but he was sure it was still there, just not as much. But he was enjoying this side of him as well.

Kanda bit into Allen's neck. The boy let out a small pleasured gasp. Kanda paused. He still tasted wonderful. He pulled back after a moment, licking at the wound then wiping his mouth. Allen straightened. He had already stopped bleeding. Kanda thought it was strange for even a vampire to heal so quickly, but pushed it away. He had just been made a vampire. "You're still delicious," he stated.

"Good," Allen said, looking satisfied now. "Come on...It must be getting closer to sunrise." He hurried their pace and they finally reached his house. He led the way inside, closing the door behind Kanda. "I guess we should leave this place, huh. Lenalee will at least come looking for me."

Kanda nodded. "Lavi and I have this house," he said. "You've been there."

"...Right. The first time I was there, Tyki and Road appeared," he said, glancing at his sire. "I remember the place." He headed up to the bedroom with Kanda and shut the door, closing the curtains as well. Kanda's eyebrow went up a bit and he had to smirk.

"Do you have some idea of how to get through the day?" he asked.

"Yes, I do," Allen said, wrapping his arms around Kanda's neck, lips close. "I think you'll like it..." he closed the distance, kissing him. Kanda responded, kissing him back. He guided Allen backwards onto the bed. They spent the rest of the night—only a few hours—and the entire day in a fevered pleasure that came because they had almost been separated forever.

Allen could feel that the sun had gone down but didn't move from where he was sitting atop Kanda. "I like it here," he said when Kanda commented about the time. "Its nice." The vampire rolled his navy eyes. "...I'm hungry."

Kanda looked at him, propping himself up on his elbows so that he could better view him. "Are you? Maybe we should cure that..." he dragged Allen's head down and kissed him again. "We could go out on your very first hunt..." He kissed him again.

"Yu, we aren't going to get anywhere if we keep doing this though," he stated after Kanda broke the second kiss. Kanda kissed him again. "Stop!" he giggled. "I'm _hungry_! Can't we get—AH!" The dark haired vampire had rolled them both, intent on getting on top of Allen. But he misjudged the distance from the edge of the bed and they both fell to the ground, dragging blankets with them. Kanda pushed himself up a bit to look at the silver haired vampire who had landed underneath him.

"Are you okay?"

"Owwie..." he whined. "That hurt. You, get off now." He sounded angry, but Kanda noticed a teasing light in his eyes. "Nooow!"

"No," Kanda said and bent down, kissing him fiercely. "We're not leaving yet."

A little bit later Allen managed to get away from Kanda. "Can I take a shower now?" he asked, breathless. He didn't seem to be feeling sore at all, even after all that they had done throughout the day. "My arm feels funny...and I'm all sticky."

"Who's fault is that?" Kanda asked, sitting up with the blankets around his waist. He leaned back against the bed. They were still on the floor.

"Uh, that would be yours," he said. "I couldn't have done that _in_ me. Now, excuse me, I'm going to shower." He got up and moved swiftly away from Kanda before the vampire could catch his leg or something else and disappeared from the room, glancing over his shoulder.

"Gotten a bit cheeky...and more flirty," Kanda said to himself, looking a bit thoughtful. "And not modest. At all. Whatever. He's still Allen." He got up as well as the shower started.

Allen got into the water, sighing. It felt good. He didn't know why, but he didn't feel sore at all. He knew he should've, because when he was a human they would've done it once and he was sore for a couple days, but he wasn't sore. Maybe it was because he was a vampire. He shrugged and started to wash his arm.

Redish water flowed down the drain as he rinsed the blood off, but he had to stare. "Whoa..." he murmured, lifting his arm so that he could see it more carefully. His entire arm, up to the twisting designs on his shoulder, was black. Instead of red, it was black. He scrubbed hard, but it didn't come off. "I guess...I'll have a black arm..."

He got out of the shower, getting a towel. He dried himself then dried his left arm. He rubbed it, but he black didn't come off. He looked at his hand and palm then shook his head. This was so weird. He wrapped the towel around his waist and left the bathroom.

"Yu...Something's weird..." he said as he entered the bedroom once more. Kanda was now dressed, brushing his hair out. It had gotten tangled during the day. He looked around when the boy came in and paused, eyes on his left arm. "...Yeah...I dunno why...its weird. Do you know why this happened?"

Kanda got up, tying his hair back. He looked at his arm carefully. "From the ritual?" he suggested. Allen nodded, a bit confused as to why his arm was like this. But it didn't hurt and he could move it fine, so...it wasn't too bad.

He got dressed. "I'm hungry!" he declared, standing in front of Kanda. The shirt he was wearing exposed most of his left arm and it made him look a bit uneven. One arm was pale, and one was black. But for some reason, Kanda liked it. He would love Allen no matter what. This just made it more interesting.

Kanda nodded. "Then lets go Moyashi, I'm hungry too," he said and headed out. Allen was following him closely. The dark haired vampire found it strange to be walking out at night, for a hunt, with Allen by his side, but he knew he'd have to get used to it. He led him down the street. It was still busy, since it wasn't too late.

"Choose whoever you want," Kanda murmured into Allen's ear, now standing behind him.

"But...I don't know how...to get them," Allen said, glancing at him. He looked a bit worried. "You've been doing it for 200 years or whatever...I dunno where to start!" He was acting like his old self.

"Don't think. Instincts..." the older vampire said, still speaking into his ear. "Instincts will tell you what to do."

Allen paused again, but Kanda could tell he was hungry. His lips were parted slightly and he could see the shine of fangs just visible. "Do you want me to catch you something? Maybe we could share..." he said to him. The boy gave a nod, glancing at him again. He wasn't sure if he would be able to catch someone or not. It was strange, how his thoughts were a bit different then before.

Kanda gave a short nod and left him. Allen followed from a distance watching carefully. The other vampire had stopped someone on the street. Then they started walking back towards where Allen was. He pulled himself into an alley, still watching them. And then Kanda had pulled the girl into the alley as well, covering her mouth with a hand. "Its not too hard, Moyashi," he murmured. "Come on...you know how to bite, I know that much."

Allen nodded and came over. The girl was struggling, looking terrified, but Kanda held her steady, pulling her neck back. The silver haired vampire looked at her throat. He could hear her heartbeat. It was strange as well that his other senses had quickened, like his hearing. He leaned forward, then bit down.

The girl jerked. It tasted wonderful. A moment later, Kanda joined him, biting down on the girls neck as well. Allen's arm had slid across, resting on Kanda's shoulder as he fed. Allen had never eaten anything so energizing before. This was amazing. He felt like he could feel her life going into him. She didn't taste like Kanda, his was a different taste, a kind of mixture between ecstasy and love, but this was life.

She finally went limp, heart no longer beating. Kanda had drawn back a little before and watched with pleasure as Allen finished. He pulled back from her. There was blood on his lips. They let the girl fall to the ground. Allen's eyes were dancing brightly. "Did you like that?" Kanda asked. Allen nodded. "...You have blood on your lip..."

He leaned down and licked it off the other vampire's lip, then kissed him. Allen pressed close to him.

"Thank you for this," Allen breathed, looking up at him. "Thank you for giving me a second chance to stay with you..."

* * *

Did you think that it was over? :0 Crazy peoples...Like I would actually  
kill Allen like that. That would be horrid!  
Pretty pretty please review! I wanna know how ya like it...


	21. Epilogue

Everyone, thank you very much! Thank you for reading, and for reviewing, and all of your wonderful support! I loved writing this. I told some of you that I would be continuing it, and I wasn't lying. I have received several requests about a sequel, and so I will continue it on with one, instead of continuing to post here. That way, I may also increase the rating. XD So, the sequel will be Mature. If you don't like reading that sort of thing, then I'm sorry. But I hope that you'll keep an eye out for the new second part to The Vampire Inside. I give you guys a short closer.

Thank you all.

* * *

_Epilogue_

Kanda watched the slim figure walk before him down the street. He couldn't keep his eyes from wandering down his body, looking at every little curve, at every little movement. How he held himself, how he walked, how he smiled and laughed, how he spoke...Allen was perfect. Kanda smiled slightly.

"Come on Yu, you're slow," the boy said, glancing behind him. In his daydreaming, he had lagged behind the silver haired vampire by several feet. He stopped walking, turning around to face him. "What're you looking at?"

"You," he said. "I was admiring. Continue walking, I was enjoying where I was."

Allen stuck his tongue out at him then turned around. He walked for a minute then called "Race you back to the house!" and went into a full sprint. Caught by surprise, Kanda grunted then followed. Damn he was fast. He was already at the end of the block.

As he tried to catch up to him, he thought back to when Road had cast that spell. He had been chasing after Allen then too. And for a human, he had gotten far. He was no match for a vampire but he had been fast. Now he was even faster.

It turned out that the boy had had too much of a head start. He was already in the house when Kanda arrived. "You're fast," he said as he went over to him. He had sat down on the couch.

"Well, you're fast too. And you weren't paying attention. You were paying attention to my hips more then what I was saying," he said looking up at Kanda.

"Yes," he said. "Why wouldn't I want to pay attention to your hips? I like your hips." He sat down beside Allen and grabbed his hip, dragging him closer. "I like everything about you."

Allen looked at him, eyes wide. There was still an innocent light about them, even though he had been through so much. Kanda tipped his chin up a bit with his thumb. "You're adorable..." Allen smiled slightly, looking content.

He leaned down and kissed him gently. Allen's eyes slid closed and he pressed into the kiss. "Nnh..." he breathed, lips parting slightly. Kanda slid his tongue into his mouth, exploring. He still tasted just as good. Brushing the roof of his mouth, he got what he wanted when Allen let out a small gasping moan.

"I love you..." Kanda breathed, breaking the kiss for a moment but staying close.

Allen let out a small happy noise. "...I love you too...so much..." he said, pressing close to him. Their lips met again and Kanda pressed him back against the couch.

Allen kept his eyes closed. He was half feeling like all of this was a dream. It was too good. He could spend eternity with Kanda.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading all of this, and for your support. Keep an eye out.

A small sneak peek to the Sequel: _Kanda's suspicions about Allen not being a normal vampire are growing every night. And the prospect of new troubles brewing only increases his worry of how things will turn out. _


End file.
